Sailor Moon: Konstelaciones
by Lilupixie
Summary: <html><head></head>Un pasado que fue encerrado en la memoria de todos los que vivieron en el Milenio de Plata, un hermano rencoroso por un amor no correspondido que llevo a la separacion de un amor fraternal, al nacimiento de un amor estelar y una verdad protegida.</html>
1. Entre fantasmas

**CAPITULO 1 ENTRE FANTASMAS**

Cuando la batalla contra Galaxia hubo terminado, las guerreras del planeta Kinmonku y su princesa regresaron a recorrer el firmamento para restaurar la tierra que los vio nacer, una tierra en donde el palacio de Terria se había forjado con piedra caliza y rodeado de verdor que la hacía parecer desde lejos un palacio proveniente del mismo suelo. Al mirar al cielo, las tres guerreras admiraban la belleza de las estrellas que reflejaban la luz de su lugar natal, una de ellas pensando en la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, por alguna razón conociendo los verdaderos sentimientos de su bombón no podía evitar pensar en ella.

En el planeta Tierra, las jóvenes guerreras guardianas de los planetas del sistema solar y de la soberana de la Luna, no habían cambiado mucho a pesar de haber pasado casi tres años; cada una de ellas de alistaba para su examen de admisión a la Universidad, las metas que cada una se habían forjado tiempo atrás estaban por cumplirse.

La soberana de la Luna, se preparaba para ser una gran dibujante y artista del dibujo; aun amando con dulzura a su querido príncipe de la Tierra. La guardiana de la sabiduría ya estaba más que lista para ir a la escuela de medicina y todo gracias a sus buenas calificaciones y al apoyo de Darien como maestro. La protectora del amor, no cabía duda que amaba lo que hacía, después de todo se había convertido en una gran actriz, gracias a una llamada que desde lejos un integrante del grupo Three Lights había hecho; sin embargo eso no le impedía seguir estudiando por lo que se decidió mejorar con el teatro.

La sacerdotisa, había creado canciones hermosas que habían sido elegidas en un concurso de música por lo que se convirtió en la protegida de una importante productora, logrando alcanzar sus sueños de ser una gran compositora, decidiendo estudiar música y producción. La más fuerte de las Sailor interiores como se habrán imaginado entrará a la escuela de gastronomía y aun busca al chico ideal que no le rompa el corazón.

Con respecto a las Sailor exteriores, protegen desde lejos a su querida princesa, la señora de los vientos ha ganado varias carreras alrededor del mundo con su astucia y agilidad al volante; su amada sirena y dueña de las mareas a tocado en las salas de música más prestigiosas e instruyendo a los futuros músicos en la escuela de Juilliard y siempre acompañándolas la guardiana del tiempo y la soberana de la muerte. Todas disfrutan de los tiempos de paz, saben que para la existencia de Tokio de Cristal deberán enfrentarse una vez más al enemigo; pero antes de eso una oscuridad se acerca a la Tierra con el propósito de controlarla pues su sistema solar no le fue suficiente ya que su deseo de poder no termina. Aunque a lo lejos, cinco personas separadas en el pasado se volverán a unir para combatir al enemigo que destruyo lo que más amaban.

**PLANETA KINMONKU**

**-Sala del trono**

**Kakyuu:** ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices querido rey? _(mirando a un hombre fornido de cabellos y barba grisáceas, de ojos violetas)_

**Rey:** Si, es momento de que ellos se encuentren con el de lo contrario no podrán proteger al reino de las cinco estrellas.

**Kakyuu:** Pero los protegiste de sus recuerdos por una razón… no entiendo porque ahora _(diciendo preocupada)_

**Rey:** Porque ella ha aparecido, al igual que ese maldito que quiso obtener su poder _(apretando la empuñadura de su espada) _el poder de ambas.

**Kakyuu:** No pensé que este momento surgiría _(cerrando los ojos)_ pero deben saber la verdad.

**Rey:** No se los dirás tú, tendrán que averiguarlo por sus propios métodos, además deben encontrar al que hace falta.

**-Pasillo**

**Fighter:** ¿de qué estarán hablando? _(pegando la oreja a la puerta)_

**Maker:** No lo sé, pero para ser un fantasma parece muy real.

**Healer:** Lo que a mí me molesta es no estar presente… ¡!somos su guardia real!

**Fighter:** Tranquilízate Healer, no le hará daño, estoy segura.

**Healer:** ¡!¿Como lo sabes?

**-EN ESE MOMENTO LA GRAN PUERTA SE ABRIA DANDO PASO A UNA CONSTERNADA PRINCESA, ALGO PERCIBIDO POR SUS GUARDIANAS, SIN EMBARGO AL PREGUNTAR EL MOTIVO, ELLA NO DIJO PALABRA ALGUNA, SOLO SE LIMITO A SONREIR Y A QUEDARSE EN SU ALCOBA-**

**Maker:** ¿Qué paso ahí adentro? _(mirando a sus hermanas)_

**Healer:** Ese sujeto, le ha traido malas noticias.

**Fighter:** No podemos preguntarle, será mejor esperar hasta que ella nos diga _(¿Qué sucede princesa?)_

**-Alcoba**

**Kakyuu:** A pesar de todo no pude protegerlos… tendrán que enfrentarte de nuevo Kastor.

**PLANETA TIERRA**

**-Nueva York**

**Hotaru:** ¡!Nooooooooooo! _(despertando precipitadamente)_

**Setsuna:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Michiru:** Vamos pequeña… dinos _(sentándose a su lado para abrazarla)_

**Hotaru:** La princesa era consumida por la niebla y no podíamos salvarla _(tapándose el rostro)_

**Haruka:** Regresamos a Tokio inmediatamente.

**Setsuna:** Después de todo es nuestra obligación como sus guardianas.

**-Tokio**

**-UN JOVEN SE ACERCABA AL PARQUE No. 10 CON LA EXPECTATIVA DE ENCONTRARLA A ELLA Y A SUS HERMANOS, QUE SABIA ESTABAN CERCA DESPUES DE TODO LA MARCA REAL SE REVELARIA CUANDO EL PELIGRO SE HICIERA PRESENTE-**

**Joven:** Los voy a encontrar hermanos, se los _juro (joven de cabellos rubios, ojos negros azabache y alto de piel nívea)_ ¿tú qué crees Leonix?

**Leonix:** Estoy seguro que si amo _(felino de tipo egipcio de color negro azulado y ojos verdes)_ y así podrá encontrar a la dueña del cristal.

**Joven:** Hermanos por favor… dense prisa, ella los necesita al igual que a su hermana.

**-Templo Hikawa**

**Rei:** Algo se acerca, estoy segura _(mirando al cielo)_

* * *

><p>ESPERO LES AGRADE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, LA VERDAD YA TENIA TIEMPO HACIENDOLA PERO NO ME ATREVIA A PONERLA PUES AUN NO FINALIZA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE SAILOR MOON LUNAS DEL UNIVERSO: BATALLION UNIVERSE... GRACIAS Y ESPERO REVIEWS :)<p> 


	2. De vuelta a la Tierra

**CAPITULO 2 DE VUELTA A LA TIERRA**

**CASA DE LA FAMILIA TSUKINO**

**-Habitación de Serena**

**Luna:** ¿Estás seguro Artemis?

**Artemis:** Si, al parecer ella está en este planeta.

**Luna:** ¿Crees que tenga memoria de su pasado?

**Artemis:** No lo sé y eso me preocupa.

**Luna:** Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que ese pasado trágico se repita, Serena no lo soportaría.

**Artemis:** Además ellos no tardarán en aparecer para protegerla, recuerda que son del principado de las cuatro estrellas.

**-Templo Hikawa**

**Rei:** Fuego sagrado dime… esto afectará la paz en la Tierra _(el fuego sagrado se movía de un lado a otro como una bailarina)_

**-EN LA MENTE DE REI, SE REVELABAN UNAS VISIONES RARAS PUES VEIA EL ANTIGUO MILENIO DE PLATA AL PARECER MUCHO ANTES DE QUE SUCEDIERA EL ATAQUE DE LA REINA BERYL, SE PODIA VER EN EL CIELO MUCHOS FUEGOS ARTIFICALES EN CELEBRACION DEL NACIMIENTO DE LA HIJA DE LOS SOBERANOS-**

**Rei:** ¿El nacimiento de Serena? _(intentando acercarse)_

**-AL CAMINAR POR LOS PASILLOS PODIA VER EL GRAN ALBOROTO QUE HABIA DENTRO DE PALACIO POR LA NUEVA VIDA EN EL REINO, AL ACERCARSE A LA SALA DEL TRONO PODIA VER A UN HOMBRE ASOMANDOSE POR EL GRAN VENTANAL CON UNA SONRISA, PERO SUS OJOS REVELABAN TRISTEZA-**

**General:** Rey Hyperión… no encontramos a su hermano _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Rey Hyperión:** Así que se fue como prometió… por favor General que la guardia esté lista _(caballero de cuerpo fornido con un traje de colores azules, cabellos y barbas entrecanas y ojos violetas)_

**Reina Serenity:** Hyperión … tranquilízate, mejor celebra del nacimiento de nuestras pequeñas.

**Rey Hyperión:** Eso es lo único que me alegra en este momento… siete días de celebración por el nacimiento de Apola y Serenity ¿no crees que es demasiado? _(sonriendo a su amada esposa)_

**-AL ESCUCHAR ESO LA SACERDOTISA, QUEDO SORPRENDIDA POR LA REVELACION, SALIO DE SU TRANCE PSIQUICO Y MIRO DE NUEVO EL FUEGO SAGRADO-**

**Rei:** ¿Mellizas? ¡!Imposible!

**PLANETA KINMONKU**

**-Sala del trono**

**Healer:** ¡!Que dice!

**Maker:** Como nos puede pedir eso, nuestro deber es estar aquí con usted majestad.

**Kakyuu:** Mi deber era protegerlos de él…

**Healer:** ¿Protegernos?

**Kakyuu:** Pero ahora deben regresar a la Tierra.

**Fighter:** ¡!A la Tierra! _(diciendo emocionada)_

**Kakyuu:** Ahí es donde encontrarán las respuestas a su pasado.

**Maker:** Pero princesa, no tenemos pasado, usted nos encontró a las afueras de la ciudad principal.

**Healer:** Además… nunca hemos preguntado por eso, nuestros padres nos abandonaron.

**Kakyuu:** No estés tan segura de eso mi querida Healer _(viendo el rencor en los ojos de su querida guardiana)_

**-Sala de entrenamiento**

**Healer:** Aun no estoy de acuerdo en regresar _(cruzando los brazos)_

**Maker:** Tal vez a ti no te interese saber lo que pasó con nuestros padres, pero a mí sí, es la única pista que tenemos… además acuérdate que a él nunca lo hemos encontrado.

**Fighter:** Y si no pertenecemos a Kinmomku _(diciendo con melancolía) _por lo que nos dijo la princesa ella, nos conoce de antes.

**Maker:** Lo que demuestra nuestra teoría de que tiene mayor edad de la que aparenta.

**-AL DIA SIGUIENTE, LAS TRES GUERRERAS SE ALISTARON PARA REGRESAR A LA TIERRA, CADA UNA TENIA SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS, NO SABIAN QUE LES DEPARABA EL DESTINO, A QUE PASADO SE REFERIA LA PRINCESA Y AL ENEMIGO QUE ENFRENTARIAN-**

**PLANETA TIERRA**

**-Universidad de Jubban**

**Mina:** Esto es muy emocionante _(terminando de firmar un autógrafo)_

**Serena:** Ya lo creo… ya somos estudiantes universitarias, no pensé que ese examen de admisión fuera así de fácil.

**Amy:** No pensé que llegaría tan pronto este momento; aquí es donde nos separaremos.

**Lita:** Pero sólo será por ciertas horas podremos vernos en la tarde.

**Rei:** De eso no me cabe la menor duda _(¿Serena recordará a su hermana?)_

**Serena:** ¿Te pasa algo Rei?

**Mina:** Si Rei has estado muy callada en todo el camino.

**Rei:** No es nada, es que no dormí muy bien anoche es todo.

**Amy:** Escuchan eso… a pesar de los años ellos se siguen escuchando _(prestando atención a la radio)_

**Lita:** Me pregunto si estarán bien.

**Mina:** Estoy segura que si… tal vez estén en la universidad también _(¿tendrán universidad?)_

**-LA PLATICA SIGUIO HASTA TARDE, HASTA QUE LAS CLASES DIERON INICIO Y TUVIERON QUE SEPARARSE, EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES ES DIFICIL ESPECIALMENTE CUANDO NO CONOCES A TUS FUTUROS COLEGAS, SERENA SE SENTIA DE ESA FORMA COMO UN PEZ FUERA DEL AGUA, COMO LA MAYORIA DE LAS VECES EL TEMOR ERA SU AMIGO-**

**Serena:** Esto será difícil.

**Joven:** Descuida, nos irá bien _(sonriéndole)_ ¡!Hola mi nombre es Arya Kurai! _(joven de piel nívea, ojos lilas, larga cabellera violeta)_

**Serena:** ¡Mucho gusto Arya… mi nombre es Serena Tsukino!

**Arya:** El placer es mío Serena… ¿estás en esta clase?

**Serena:** Si, mi carrera es dibujo… ¿y la tuya?

**Arya:** La mía es artes y publicidad.

**Serena:** ¡!Dos!

**-SIGUIERON PLATICANDO HASTA QUE EL MAESTRO LLEGO, SACARON SUS CUADERNOS Y LAPICES DE DIBUJO Y LA IMAGINACION SE HECHO A VOLAR, SERENA HABIA DIBUJADO AL ANTIGUO MILENIO DE PLATA, LA VERDAD LE HABIA QUEDADO MUY BIEN, ARYA DIBUJO UN PAISAJE CUBIERTO DE FLORES DORADAS QUE MIRABAN HACIA EL HORIZONTE AL PLANETA TIERRA, CUANDO TERMINO LA CLASE SERENA SE JUNTO CON SUS AMIGAS E INVITO A ARYA A UNIRSE-**

**Serena:** ¡!Chicas!

**Amy:** Serena más despacio… no te vaya a dar un sincope por la falta de oxigenación _(gota en la cabeza de los presentes)_

**Lita:** ¡Ay Amy! Ya hablas como toda una doctora y eso que es el primer día.

**Serena:** Chicas quiero presentarles a una compañera de clase… ella es Arya Kurai.

**Arya:** Hola mucho gusto en conocerlas.

**Mina:** ¡!Kurai! hija del famoso director y productor Enzo Kurai.

**Arya:** Si, ese mismo _(sabía que sería difícil de ocultar)_

**Rei:** Pero si tu padre es el dueño de las empresas Kurai y el nuevo dueño de la casa de producciones vía láctea.

**Arya:** Que se le puede hacer… la verdad estoy acostumbrada a eso.

**Serena:** ¿Podemos ir algún día a ver cómo trabaja?

**Arya:** Si de hecho la casa productora será una productora-escuela… algunas clases las tendremos ahí.

**Chicas:** ¡!Genial!

**Arya:** Si, claro _(aquí vamos de nuevo)_

**PARQUE No. 10**

**-Lago**

**Yaten:** Al parecer no ha cambiado mucho ¿verdad?

**Seiya:** ¿Tendremos el mismo departamento?

**Taiki:** Eso lo sabremos si vamos.

**-CUANDO LLEGARON AL DEPARTAMENTO SE DIERON CUENTA QUE LAS LLAVES ERAN LAS MISMAS, ENTRARON Y SE SORPRENDIERON DE LO QUE HABIA AHÍ, ESTABA TOTALMENTE CAMBIADO-**

**-Departamento de los Three Lights**

**Seiya:** Creo que alguien más vive aquí… será mejor que salgamos.

**Yaten:** Creo que tienes razón… aunque la decoración me gusta.

**Joven:** Gracias, me alegra que les guste… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Taiki:** Lo sentimos… pensamos que no había nadie… mi nombre es…

**Joven:** Se quienes son… Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou, los Three Lights.

**Hnos. Kou:** ¡!Queeee! _(sorprendidos) _¿aun nos recuerdan?

**Joven:** Mi nombre es Gaido Hoshin.

**Taiki:** Sentimos la intromisión, no era nuestra intención… queríamos saber si el departamento aun estaba disponible, claro es imposible si ha pasado tanto tiempo.

**Gaido:** No se preocupen… ¡!Tengo una idea! Si a ustedes les parece claro.

**Seiya:** ¿de qué se trata?

**Gaido:** ¿Aun les interesa cantar?

**-LOS TRES HERMANOS SE MIRARON UNOS A LOS OTROS DANDO COMO RESPUESTA UNA AFIRMACION POR LO QUE EL JOVEN DECIDIO AYUDARLOS PARA TENER UN LUGAR DONDE VIVIR-**

**Gaido:** El edificio lo compró una casa productora y la hija del dueño es amiga mía… de hecho voy ahorita que les parece si me acompañan.

**Hnos. Kou:** Claro.

**-AL SALIR DEL EDIFICIO, EL JOVEN GAIDO SE REGRESO PUES HABIA OLVIDADO UNOS PAPELES IMPORTANTES QUE DEBIA ENTREGAR AL DEPARTAMENTO DE PUBLICIDAD, POR LO QUE LO ESPERARON EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO-**

**Gaido:** Debes tener cuidado tendrás que permanecer callado mientras ellos estén aquí ¿de acuerdo Leonix?

**Leonix:** Si amo, no se preocupe.


	3. Renacimiento de un grupo

**CAPITULO 3 RENACIMIENTO DE UN GRUPO**

**CASA PRODUCTORA KURAI**

**-Oficina del productor**

**Arya:** Papá, sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de presiones _(mirándolo directamente)_

**Enzo:** Lo sé hija, pero eres una de las mejores bailarinas_ (hombre de cabellos entrecanos de ojos verdes y piel aceitunada)_

**Arya:** A veces te detesto… sabes que a mí me gusta estar detrás de todo y no adelante.

**Enzo:** El director Hooji te quiere a ti, te aseguro que yo no hice presión en nada.

**Arya:** Tendré que creerte… ¿pero que no es un musical?

**-Recepción**

**Gaido:** Hola Lisa ¿se encuentra el jefe o Arya?

**Lisa:** Si de hecho están en una reunión… ya sabes padre e hija, le diré que ya llegaste.

**Gaido:** Gracias y podrías decirle que traigo a alguien para que los conozca.

**Lisa:** Esta bien, pero ve subiendo no creo que tarde mucho.

**-GAIDO VOLTEO CON LOS HERMANOS KOU PARA LLAMARLOS E IRSE JUNTOS A LA OFICINA DEL PRODUCTOR, LA RECEPCIONISTA SE QUEDO ESTUPEFACTA CUANDO VIO QUIENES ERAN, JAMAS SE HUBIERA IMAGINADO QUE EL ANTIGUO GRUPO THREE LIGHTS REGRESARIA PARA TRIUNFAR DE NUEVO-**

**-Oficina del productor**

**Enzo:** Gracias Lisa, enseguida los atiendo _(colgando el teléfono)_ parece ser que ya llego Gaido.

**Arya:** Ya era hora, el silencio entre nosotros es bastante tenso ¿no crees?

**Enzo:** Hija… parece ser que Gaido trae a viejos talentos.

**-CUANDO GAIDO ENTRO, ATRÁS DE EL VENIAN LOS HERMANOS KOU, EL PRODUCTOR SE QUEDO SORPRENDIDO DE QUE LOS HUBIERA ENCONTRADO, DESDE HACE ALGUN TIEMPO LE HABIA ENCOMENDADO A GAIDO ESA TAREA Y AL PARECER LA HABIA CUMPLIDO, EL RENACIMIENTO DE LAS ESTRELLAS ESTABA CERCA-**

**Arya:** ¡!Pero si son los Three Lights! Los encontraste Gaido _(diciéndolo con el pulgar hacia arriba)_

**Gaido:** Aunque no lo crean llegaron a mi puerta ¿pueden creerlo?

**Enzo:** Pero si no han cambiado en lo absoluto _(viéndolos de arriba abajo)_ Mi nombre es Enzo Kurai dueño de esta empresa y ella es mi hija Arya Kurai _(señalando a la joven)_

**Arya:** ¡!Papá! si sólo han pasado tres años, tampoco son milenios.

**Seiya:** En la música, si pueden ser milenios señorita, después de todo nos fuimos y ya.

**Gaido:** Cierto, pero aunque no lo crean su música se sigue escuchando, es lo que más piden en las estaciones de radio.

**Enzo:** Por eso me puse de meta encontrarlos y miren lo he logrado.

**Arya:** No te adjudiques el crédito _(riendo)_ que el que lo hizo fue Gaido… chicos aun quieren hacer esto.

**Taiki:** Es nuestra pasión… nos fuimos porque queríamos arreglar las cosas en casa, nos tomó mas tiempo del que imaginamos.

**Enzo:** Pues no se diga… manos a la obra el renacimiento de este grupo tiene que darse inmediatamente… Arya encárgate de la publicidad.

**Arya:** Papá apenas voy en primer semestre, no abuses.

**Gaido:** Buen chiste Arya… creo que sabes mas de publicidad que los mismos publicistas que trabajan con tu padre.

**Enzo:** Estoy de acuerdo… has dirigido la publicidad de Mina Aino desde hace un año.

**Yaten:** ¿Mina Aino?

**Arya:** ¿La conocen?

**Seiya:** Es una antigua compañera de colegio… así que se convirtió en alguien famoso ¿tú diriges su publicidad? _(viendo los ojos violetas de la joven)_

**Gaido:** Si lo hace… bajo el seudónimo de Adai _(causando que la chica se ruborizara)_

**Zoka:** No se hable más Arya te encargarás de ellos, podrían estar en el próximo musical del director Hooji, en donde tu estarás.

**Arya:** ¡!Papá! _(detesto cuando me obliga, por algo vivo sola) _solamente bailo ¡!no canto!

**-CUANDO EL PADRE DE ARYA SE FUE CONTESTANDO UNA LLAMADA DE SU CELULAR, DEJANDO A LOS CINCO JOVENES CON UN SILENCIO INCOMODO, GAIDO FUE EL QUE ROMPIO EL SILENCIO-**

**Gaido:** Sigue haciéndolo ¿verdad? _(mirando a la chica)_

**Arya:** Últimamente más que antes… que remedio.

**Gaido:** Hablando de otra cosa… ellos no tienen un lugar donde quedarse, después de todo ahora vivo en su departamento.

**Seiya:** No es necesario que nos acomoden, podemos hacerlo nosotros.

**Arya:** Claro que no… ese edificio es mi propiedad, el segundo piso sigue libre, tú vives en el tercero _(viendo a Gaido)_ y yo vivo en el penthouse, es perfecto.

**Taiki:** ¿Qué le pasó al primer piso?

**Gaido:** Digamos que tuvo algunas modificaciones.

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Penthouse, jardín**

**Leonix: **Amo… ¿Cómo podemos encontrarlas? _(mirando a una flor amarilla)_

**Rey:** Eso lo averiguarán cuando el enemigo se presente, él se acercará a ellas y entre todas buscarán a Apola.

**Onix:** ¿Cree que sea buena? _(felino egipcio de color crema y ojos azules)_

**Rey:** Se que lo es… ambas lo son.


	4. Hermana Sol, hermana Luna

**CAPITULO 4 HERMANA SOL, HERMANA LUNA**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Patio**

**Rei:** ¿Mellizas? _(barriendo las hojas)_

**Michiru:** ¿Qué es lo que dices sacerdotisa?

**Rei:** Michiru… chicas _(viendo detrás de ella)_ ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Haruka:** Algo se acerca… algo que podría dañar a nuestra princesa.

**Setsuna:** Tú eres la vidente ¿has visto algo?

**Rei:** Tú eres la guardiana del tiempo… ¿Qué sabes de la princesa Apola?

**Hotaru:** ¿Apola?

**Setsuna:** Era la hermana de la princesa Serenity.

**Michiru:** ¿Qué estás diciendo?

**Setsuna:** Ella murió junto al Rey Hyperión cuando quiso hacerles daño a la reina y a la princesa.

**Haruka:** ¿Por qué no recordamos eso?

**Setsuna:** Porque el Rey Hyperión borró de la memoria el nacimiento de Apola y su muerte con el poder de su cristal… así como la muerte de las cuatro estrellas reales.

**Rei:** Las demás deben de saberlo… por alguna razón tuve esa visión y sólo significa que ella también renació aquí y ese enemigo que destruyó al Rey viene por Serena.

**Hotaru:** Eso no lo vamos a permitir… por eso ellos también regresaron.

**Haruka:** ¿A quienes te refieres?

**Michiru:** ¿Acaso a las starlights?

**Hotaru:** Posiblemente.

**-ESA NOCHE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES REGRESABAN A SU ANTIGUA CASA, HARUKA MOLESTA POR LA NUEVA INTERVENCION DE LAS STARLIGHTS, SETSUNA PREOCUPADA POR LA NUEVA APARICION DE APOLA, HOTARU NERVIOSA POR LO QUE SUS PESADILLAS TRAERIAN Y MICHIRU NO DEJABA DE VER CONSTANTEMENTE A SU ESPEJO-**

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Departamento de Gaido**

**Gaido:** Por el momento dormirán aquí hasta que su departamento esté listo… espero no les moleste.

**Seiya:** Descuida, estamos acostumbrados al espacio pequeño.

**Gaido:** ¡!Genial! Si quieren relajarse, en el primer piso hay una alberca y un gimnasio… iré a ver a Arya, pónganse cómodos.

**-Penthouse, jardín.**

**Arya:** ¡!Leonix! deja de comerte la rosas _(arrojándole agua al gato)_ no entiendo como no eres como tu hermano.

**Gaido:** ¿Por qué les hablas como si en verdad te entendieran?

**Arya:** Para que estos cuatro sean hermanos tienen un comportamiento muy diferente.

**Gaido:** Bueno Scorpix y Pix también son traviesos.

**Arya:** Pero Leonix se lleva la delantera a diferencia de Onix que parece estatua, ni se mueve _(viendo al gato sobre la mesa)_

**Gaido:** Si lo sé… ven Scorpix _(el felino egipcio se acerca lentamente, es de color chocolate con ojos amarillos)_

**Arya:** Iré por otras flores que dejé abajo… ponte cómodo _(saliendo del jardín para entrar a la casa)_

**Gaido:** Chicos ya les dije que tengan cuidado… no podemos dejar que nos descubran.

**Pix:** Eso lo sabemos… aun no los encuentras _(felino egipcio de color blanco con ojos rubí)_

**Gaido:** No aun no, pero no desesperen chicos, sus amos están cerca, puedo sentirlo… mientras tanto compórtense con ella ¿de acuerdo?

**Felinos:** Si amo.

**-CUANDO ARYA REGRESO, LOS FELINOS ESTABAN A UN LADO DE GAIDO TRANQUILOS Y CALMADOS, A VECES SENTIA CURIOSIDAD DE CÓMO LO HACIA AQUEL SUJETO AL QUE CONSIDERABA SU HERMANO-**

**Arya: **Pareces encantador de gatos… ¿Qué fuiste en tu vida pasada? _(riendo, aun así poniendo nervioso al joven)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Patio, a la semana siguiente…**

**Serena:** Rei últimamente hemos notado que estas algo rara, así que no nos iremos hasta que nos digas que sucede.

**Amy:** ¿es tu abuelo, está enfermo?

**Rei:** No, no es el abuelo… eres tú Serena.

**Serena:** ¿Yo? _(diciendo sorprendida)_

**Darien:** Explícate Rei ¿Qué sucede con Serena?

**Luna:** Rei… lo has visto ¿verdad?

**Mina:** ¿visto que Luna?

**Artemis:** Al Rey, al padre de la princesa Serenity.

**Serena:** ¿mi padre?

**Luna:** Si viste al Rey Hyperión también viste a Apola ¿no es cierto?

**Rei:** Si, las vi días después de su nacimiento, pero su símbolo en la frente era diferente.

**Lita:** Chicos… estamos aquí, nos podrían explicar por favor.

**Artemis:** Lo que Rei vio fue el nacimiento de las princesas mellizas… la princesa Apola y la princesa Serenity.

**Serena:** ¡!Estas diciendo que tengo una hermana gemela!

**Setsuna:** Gemela no princesa… melliza _(acercándose junto con las demás)_

**Darien:** Pero las recordaríamos… yo no recuerdo a ningún rey ni a otra princesa.

**Luna:** De eso hablaremos después… por ahora Setsuna por favor empieza.

**-LA GUARDIANA DEL TIEMPO SACO SU BACULO E HIZO QUE TODOS ESTUVIERAN EN CIRCULO, LO GOLPEO CONTRA EL SUELO Y UNA NIEBLA VERDOSA EMPEZO A RODEARLOS TRANSPORTANDOSE AL ANTIGUO MILENIO DE PLATA-**

**PALACIO DE LA LUNA**

**-Jardines**

**Rey Hyperión:** ¡!Apola, no hagas eso!

**Serenity:** ¡!Papá! Solamente estamos jugando, no te preocupes, no hacemos nada malo.

**Apola:** Además ya casi se van, déjanos jugar un poco mas… los príncipes son nuestros invitados _(niña de cabellos morados con tonos lilas sujeto en una coleta de caballo colocada de lado y prendedores dorados, ojos violetas, llevaba un vestido igual al de Serena; en su frente llevaba el símbolo del reino solar igual que el rey) _

**Reina Serenity:** Amor ¿en verdad debe irse? Es tan feliz con su hermana _(viendo a la niña de cabellos violetas) _El Reino del Sol puede esperar ¿no crees?

**Rey Hyperión:** Sabes que por ser la primogénita y mi hija, su deber es reinar al astro rey, ya cumplió los siete años; además no estará sola, el Principado estelar la protegerá y yo estaré con ella.

**Reina Serenity:** Me será muy difícil dejarlos a ambos.

**Rey Hyperión:** ¿Crees que será fácil para mí?

**-MIENTRAS TODAS VEIAN ESA ESCENA, SERENA SENTIA UN PROFUNDO DOLOR, UN DOLOR QUE NO HABIA SENTIDO EN MUCHO TIEMPO, DARIEN SOLO TOMO SU MANO APOYANDOLA-**

**Apola: **¡!No llores! Ya verás que pronto volveremos a estar juntas _(abrazando a su hermana) _hermana luna.

**Serenity:** ¿Lo prometes?

**Apola: **Jamás he roto una promesa, protege a mami por favor y diviértete con ellas _(mirando a las princesas de Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter)_

**Serenity:** Tú protege a papi y cuídate de ellos, no dejes que te ganen _(viendo a cuatro jóvenes a espaldas de su hermana)_

**Reina Serenity:** Por favor cuídense mucho, nos veremos pronto.

**-EL REY ABRAZO A SU ADORADA REINA, LE DIO UN DULCE Y TIERNO BESO, SE ARRODILLO Y VIO EL ROSTRO MOJADO DE SU PRINCESITA, LE DIO UN BESO EN LA FRENTE Y LE SUSURRO ALGO A SU OIDO CAUSANDO QUE LO ABRAZARA CON FUERZA-**

**Serena:** ¿Los volvimos a ver?

**Artemis:** Se veían una vez al año.

**Darien:** ¿Cómo fue que murieron?

**Setsuna:** Nadie lo sabe, solamente la Reina Serenity, fue la única que se quedó con los recuerdos del Rey Hyperión y la princesa Apola… los demás recordaban la muerte del rey antes del nacimiento de la princesa.

**Luna:** Eso fue un año antes de que cumplieran 16, de hecho ahora que lo recuerdo fue el día de su cumpleaños.

**Serena:** Y ese día fue cuando nos atacó la Reina Beryl y mi madre nos dio una oportunidad a todos ¿crees que mi padre hizo lo mismo con Apola?

**Artemis:** Creemos que si, después de todo el rey no podía permitir que el sacrificio del Príncipe Kharthian y su hija fueran en vano.

**Darien:** ¿Príncipe Kharthian? _(¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?)_

**Setsuna:** Uno de los príncipes de las cuatro estrellas reales.

**-AL TERMINAR EL RECUERDO, SERENA SE QUEDO CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS, NO PODIA CREER QUE TENIA UNA HERMANA, DESPUES DE TODO LA LUNA SIEMPRE ESTABA CON EL SOL, COMO LOS ANTIGUOS DIOSES DE LA ANTIGÜEDAD-**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**-Sala**

**Darien:** ¿te encuentras bien? _(dándole una taza de té)_

**Serena:** Crecimos separadas, era más fuerte que yo, siempre era la que limpiaba mis lágrimas… no sé cómo mi madre pudo soportar la pérdida de ambos, por eso pasaba tiempo en esa alcoba.

**Darien:** Si fue muy fuerte… te aseguro que la vas a encontrar.

**Serena:** Hermana Sol y hermana Luna eso es lo que somos.


	5. El primer ataque

**CAPITULO 5 EL PRIMER ATAQUE**

**UNIVERSIDAD DE JUBBAN**

**-Biblioteca**

**Serena:** ¡!Aun no entiendo porque tenemos que venir a la biblioteca!

**Arya:** No te quejes Serena… el maestro desea la historia del arte por algo ¿no crees?

**Serena:** Por algo escogí esta carrera… ¡!para evitar los libros!

**Arya:** Eres muy graciosa _(riendo)_

**Serena:** ¿tú también?

**Arya:** Lo siento… es que a veces te comportas de forma infantil, no lo tomes a mal, me agrada.

**Serena:** Te parece si vamos a tomar un helado saliendo de la universidad… mis amigas tienen clases extras y no me gusta estar sola.

**Arya:** Significa que soy tu plan de consolación… muchas gracias_ (ruborizando a la chica de coletas) _¡!No es cierto, claro que te acompaño!

**DEPARTAMENTO DE GAIDO**

**-Sala**

**Yaten:** Esto de esperar es aburrido… en verdad podemos encontrar nuestro pasado aquí _(dudando de sus palabras)_

**Taiki:** Encontraremos nuestras piezas faltantes del rompecabezas y por fin entenderemos nuestro verdadero destino.

**Seiya:** La princesa nos envió aquí por una razón, si dijo que aquí lo encontraríamos no hay por qué dudar de ella.

**Yaten:** Si tu lo dices.

**-MIENTRAS SEGUIAN DISCUTIENDO, GAIDO ENTRA Y OBSERVA EL SILENCIO INMEDIATO QUE SE DIO EN EL LUGAR, POR LO QUE SOLO SONRIO ANTE ELLOS DE FORMA NERVIOSA-**

**Gaido:** Como se que están aburridos ¿Qué tal si salimos por ahí?

**Taiki:** Lo que sea con tal de no ver estas cuatro paredes.

**Seiya:** Podemos ir al parque por uno de esos helados.

**Gaido:** Pues vámonos _(abriendo la puerta)_

**-CUANDO LLEGARON AL ESTACIONAMIENTO, OBSERVARON UN AUTO DE COLOR NEGRO DESCAPOTABLE CON RINES DEL MISMO COLOR Y TAPICERIA EN VERDE OSCURO E HILOS DORADOS-**

**Yaten:** ¡!Este auto se ve genial!

**Gaido:** Gracias… me costó mucho trabajo dejarlo así.

**Yaten:** ¿Puedo conducirlo? _(con ojos brillantes)_

**Taiki:** Yo que tú no lo haría.

**Gaido:** Si algo le pasa le reduzco el sueldo… simple.

**-CUANDO TOMO EL VOLANTE EL AUTO PARECIA VOLAR, LOS TRES OCUPANTES SE AGARRABAN DE DONDE PODIAN, GAIDO NO PODIA CREER LOS REFLEJOS QUE YATEN TENIA PARA MANEJAR, Y EL BRILLO EN SUS OJOS LE DABA MIEDO-**

**PARQUE No 10**

**-Lago**

**Arya:** Esto es agradable _(saboreando un helado de fresa)_ ya había olvidado este lugar.

**Serena:** ¿Hace mucho que no venias? _(devorando el helado de chocolate)_

**Arya:** Creo que tenía siete años… fue cuando nos mudamos a Estados Unidos.

**Serena:** Ha de ser genial vivir en otro país _(mirando al cielo con ojos estrellados)_

**Arya:** Pues si lo es… pero extrañas tus raíces.

**-MIENTRAS TERMINABAN DE COMER SU HELADO, EMPEZARON A CAMINAR POR EL PARQUE HASTA ENCONTRARSE CON LOS QUE JUGABAN EN EL AREA DE JUEGOS, SE VEIAN DIVERTIDOS, HASTA QUE UNA NEBLINA COMENZO A APARECER-**

**-Área de juegos**

**Arya:** Esto sí que es extraño… ¿una neblina?

**Serena:** Tal vez sea humo toxico de algún lado… hay que sacar a los niños de aquí _(¿será el enemigo?)_

**-MIENTRAS LO HACIAN, SE APARECE DE ENTRE LA ARENA UN SUJETO CON LA PIEL DE DRAGON, QUE ESCUPIA FUEGO,TRAYENDO EN SU CUELLO UN COLGANTE DE ESTRELLA; LA GENTE EMPEZO A CORRER DANDOLE A SERENA LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA PARA TRANSFORMARSE-**

**Arya:** ¡! ¿Quién eres tú? _(sosteniendo a una niña entre sus brazos)_

**Pólux:** Descuide señorita, no le hará daño a menos que usted sea la persona que buscamos… el es Ryu _(acercándose a ella)_ y yo soy Pólux de la constelación de _géminis (llevaba ropas de la antigua Grecia con un toque de modernidad, su piel era aceitunada, sus cabellos rojizos y ojos ámbar)_

**Sailor Moon:** Más vale que te alejes de ellas… no tienes ningún derecho a estropear la diversión de estos niños y su familia; soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

**Pólux:** Vaya pero si es la heredera de la Luna, mi tarea se ha hecho más fácil… Ryu atácala y tráeme lo que quiero _(desapareciendo a través de un círculo en la tierra)_

**Arya:** ¡!Piensas enfrentarte a eso sola! _(mirando a Sailor Moon)_ ¿Estás loca?

**Sailor Star Fighter:** No lo hará sola… somos tres estrellas que se enfrentarán al enemigo de este sistema solar para recuperar la paz perdida.

**Ryu:** Mas corazones para mis amos _(sacando una lengua de serpiente)_ ¡!ESCUPE FUEGO!

**-EL ATAQUE SE DIRIGIO A SAILOR MOON, PERO UNA ROSA ROJA DETUVO EL ATAQUE DEJANDO AL DESCUBIERTO AL CABALLERO ENMASCARADO-**

**Tuxedo Mask**: No permitiré que lastimes a la guardiana de la Luna o a sus compañeras… yo Tuxedo Mask guardián de la Tierra te detendré.

**Arya:** ¿Acaso todos tienen una frase pegajosa para hacer su entrada? _(gota en la cabeza de los presentes)_

**Sailor Star Maker: **Mejor sal de aquí sino saldrás lastimada.

**Arya:** ¡!Cuidado! _(aventándose a salvar a la guerrera, cayendo al suelo)_

**Ryu:** ¡!imposible!

**Sailor Star Healer:** ¡!INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!

**-EL MONSTRUO SALIO LASTIMADO POR EL ATAQUE, PERO NO DESAPARECIO, SOLO QUEDO INCOSCIENTE, CUANDO A LO LEJOS SE ESCUCHO UNA VOZ MASCULINA-**

**Voz:** Si destruyen a esa cosa, la constelación del dragón desaparecerá del firmamento, lo mejor es curarla con el brillo de la Luna.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿el brillo de la Luna?

**Voz:** Tú sabrás como hacerlo…

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿En serio?

**Sailor Moon:** Creo que se cómo hacerlo… aquí vamos ¡!POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA, CURACION LUNAR!

**-RYU SE HABIA TRANSFORMADO EN ESTRELLA FUGAZ Y REGRESO AL FIRMAMENTO A DONDE PERTENECIA, DEJANDO AL DESCUBIERTO AL NUEVO ENEMIGO Y LAS POSIBLES INTENCIONES-**

**Sailor Star Maker:** ¿Te encuentras bien? _(ayudando a Arya a levantarse)_

**Arya:** Si gracias, pero no podía permitir que te lastimaran _(respondiéndole con una sonrisa)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Pero no la conoces.

**Arya:** Sigue siendo una persona… gracias por ayudarnos, regresaré a esta niña con su madre y luego buscaré a mi amiga _(alejándose de ellos)_

**Sailor Star Fighter:** Es muy extraña.

**-Oculto entre los arboles**

**Joven:** La batalla ha dado inicio, si Pólux está aquí también lo estará su padre… debo encontrarlos antes que ellos.

**-Lago**

**Arya:** ¡!Serena! ¿Dónde estabas, me sacaste un gran susto?

**Serena:** Estoy bien… mira a quienes encontré _(señalando a los chicos)_

**Arya:** Se aburrieron de estar en casa ¿verdad?

**Hnos. Kou:** Siiii.


	6. La audicion de la muerte

**CAPITULO 6 LA AUDICION DE LA MUERTE**

**CASA PRODUCTORA KURAI**

**-Oficina del director**

**Enzo:** ¡!Yo ya no le insistí, así que no me culpes!

**Arya:** ¡!Y crees que voy a creerte, si me propusiste desde la primera vez que te llegó ese libreto a las manos!

**Gaido:** Arya, cálmate… ¿Por qué no haces la audición y ya?

**Arya:** _(mirándolo con ojos furiosos)_ Porque propuse a Mina para el papel principal… es mi representada.

**Enzo:** Pues también hará la audición y ya veremos quién se queda.

**Arya:** ¡!Muy fácil para ti, ya te lo dije no canto! _(saliendo de la oficina azotando la puerta)_

**Gaido:** ¿Crees que obligándola, hará que deje lo que ama? _(saliendo siguiendo a su hermana)_

**Enzo:** Lo hago por la seguridad de todos _(mirando una vieja fotografía) _sólo así encontraran su destino verdadero.

**-Sala de ensayos**

**Seiya:** Hay mujeres muy hermosas haya afuera.

**Yaten:** No creo que tan hermosas como Mi…

**Taiki:** ¿Cómo Mina? _(ruborizando al joven de cabellos plateados)_ ¿En verdad llamaste para apoyarla con su carrera?

**Yaten:** Es buena… ya la vieron en la televisión con ese actorcito _(como detesto que la bese)_

**Seiya:** Si los besos parecen muy reales_ (diciendo con sarcasmo)_

**-Lobby**

**Mina:** ¡!Estoy tan emocionada, quiero besar a Yaten!

**Lita:** ¿Qué no sales con Ichiro Musen?

**Serena:** ¡!Claro que no, son puros chismes de revistas! _(diciendo indignada)_

**Mina:** Gracias por defenderme amiga.

**Amy:** ¡!Miren ahí está Arya! _(haciendo que la chica volteara)_

**Arya:** ¿Todas vienen a hacer la audición?

**Rei:** Vinimos a apoyar a Mina.

**Mina:** Quiero el papel para estar con Yaten _(corazones en sus ojos)_

**Arya:** Pues el director Hooji, ya les dio los papeles… Seiya es el rey Guroh, Taiki el consejero del rey y Yaten es el enemigo Nekon.

**Gaido:** Faltan las protagonistas, la sacerdotisa del reino de Estelis y la enamorada de Nekon que sería Lunia.

**Lita:** ¿Ya tienen a los extras?

**Gaido:** Si… hicimos las audiciones de los extras con los alumnos de las escuelas de teatro y baile de la universidad y otras.

**Arya:** Además la música la realizara Gaido, los chicos, Rei y Michiru Kaioh.

**Chicas:** ¿Michiru? _(sorprendidas)_

**Gaido:** ¿La conocen?

**Amy:** Es una vieja amiga… Rei ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

**Rei:** Quería que fuera una sorpresa _(diciendo ruborizada)_

**Arya:** Además Rei es la protegida de mi papá.

**Chicas: **¡!Eres la protegida misteriosa de Enzo Kurai! _(haciendo que la joven se ruborizara)_

**-MIENTRAS LAS DEMAS CHICAS QUE AUDICIONABAN ENTRABAN AL TEATRO QUE HABIA EN LA CASA PRODUCTORA, SE DESPIDIERON DE MINA Y SUBIERON AL PALCO PRINCIPAL PARA OBSERVAR MEJOR EL ESCENARIO-**

**-Palco superior**

**Serena:** La casa productora es más grande de lo que había imaginado.

**Arya:** Ideas de papá, era un lugar inservible esta área y decidió poner esto.

**Gaido:** Las locuras del emperador Enzo _(riendo, sin percatarse que su padre estaba atrás)_

**Enzo:** Gracias por lo de emperador hijo.

**Gaido:** De… nada…_(viéndolo salir del lugar)_

**Pólux:** Te aseguro que aquí encontrare el corazón, padre _(escondido por ahí, apagando las luces)_

**Arya:** ¿Qué sucedió?... Fen _(buscando al encargado de las luces)_

**Fen:** Lo siento señorita, no estamos seguros.

**Pólux:** Claro que no lo sabe…porque yo fui el responsable de este fallo _(encendiendo las luces)_

**Arya:** ¡!Tú!

**Serena:** Es el enemigo _(mirando a las chicas salir de inmediato)_

**Pólux:** Chicas, chicas… ustedes son nada comparada con la princesa del reino solar, ella tenía una voz de ángel _(atacándolas)_

**Seiya:** ¡!Más vale que las sueltes!

**Pólux:** Detenme si puedes.

**Sailor Moon:** Basta, yo no permitiré que destruyas los sueños de una estrella, Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la Luna.

**Sailor Scouts:** Y nosotras también te castigaremos.

**Arya:** _(escondida)_ que pasa con esta gente y sus diálogos.

**Pólux:** Sus diálogos me aburren, porque mejor no me entregan el corazón y listo.

**Sailor Mars:** ¿Cómo te atreves?

**Pólux:** Yagi… haz tu trabajo _(desapareciendo del lugar)_

**Yagi:** A sus órdenes amo _(ser humano de facciones de cabra montés, llevando un traje típico de los alpes suizos) _

**Mina:** Esa cosa no da miedo _(tratando de soltarse)_ más bien da risa.

**Yagi:** ¡!VOZ SUPERSONICA! _(haciendo que su sonido se intensificara casi en un 100%)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!Eso duele!

**Sailor Mars: **¡!SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡!BURBUJAS CONGELANTES DE MERCURIO! _(impidiendo que la cabra escapara)_

**Mina:** ¡!Ahora Sailor Moon!

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA, CURACION LUNAR!

**-LA CABRA DESAPARECIO DE LA TIERRA, REGRESANDO A LOS CIELOS A DONDE PERTENECIA, EL AMARRE DE LAS CHICAS SE EXTINGUIO, MIRANDO A SAILOR MOON SORPRENDIDAS-**

**Rei:** Así que ese es el enemigo.

**Amy:** Utiliza las constelaciones para crear a estos monstruos.

**Lita:** ¿Existe alguien tan poderoso para controlar a las estrellas?

**Seiya:** Tendremos que averiguarlo, no hay otra opción.

**Rei:** Chicos mañana en el Templo Hikawa, hay que hablar esto con Luna y Artemis.

**Hnos. Kou: **De acuerdo.

**-LAS CHICAS IBAN AUDICIONANDO, BAILANDO Y CANTANDO FRENTE A LOS CHICOS, ALGUNAS LO HACIAN MUY BIEN Y OTRAS, MEJOR NI SE HUBIERAN PARADO, LAS PARTICIPANTES IBAN REDUCIENDOSE HASTA QUEDAR SOLO SEIS-**

**-Escenario**

**D. Hooji:** ¡!Excelente! pero para mejorar el número ¿Dónde está la señorita Kurai? _(buscando por todo el lugar, haciendo que la chica se escondiera en su asiento)_

**Rei:** _(susurrando)_ ¿Tú participas?

**Arya:** ¡!Claro que no!

**D. Hooji:** Bueno luego veremos con ella… chicas por favor vengan mañana a la misma hora para hacer ya la última prueba y escogerlas.

**-CUANDO LAS CHICAS SALIERON, ESPERARON A MINA EN EL LOBBY PARA IRSE JUNTAS, PUES YA ERA TARDE-**

**-Lobby**

**Serena:** Mina lo hiciste muy bien ¡!felicidades!

**Arya:** Estoy de acuerdo… fuiste la mejor.

**Mina:** Gracias, pero me conformo con tener el papel antagónico, para estar con Yaten.

**Amy:** No cambias tampoco Mina.

**Gaido:** Chicas, las llevo a sus casas, empezará a llover y no quiero problemas con Arya.

**Arya:** Muy gracioso hermanito… pero me alegra que las lleves, yo te alcanzo en la casa después.

**Serena:** ¿No vienes?

**Arya:** Tengo que asegurarme que nadie se quede aquí… papá ya se fue, así que me toca.

**-AL SALIR TODOS, ARYA REGRESO AL ESCENARIO, SE SUBIO Y MIRO TODO A SU ALREDEDOR, NO PODIA OLVIDAR LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PISO UN ESCENARIO, DE VUELTA EN ESTADOS UNIDOS ANTES DE QUE SU MADRE MURIERA-**

**-Escenario**

**Arya:** La primera vez que te vi supe que estaría contigo… _(empezando la bailar)_

**-MIENTRAS BAILABA AL RITMO DE UNA MUSICA IMAGINARIA, LOS THREE LIGHTS QUE SEGUIAN AHÍ ESPERANDOLA PARA NO DEJARLA SOLA, LA VEIAN BAILAR CON TANTA PASION, RITMO Y FRESCURA, ALGO QUE NO HABIAN VISTO EN LAS DEMAS, AL TERMINAR ELLOS NO PUDIERON EVITAR APLAUDIR-**

**Arya:** ¿Qué hacen aquí? _(nerviosa)_

**Seiya:** Tu hermano nos pidió que te acompañáramos a casa, para que no te fueras sola.

**Arya:** Si no fuera adoptado… diría que es igual de paranoico que papá… mejor vámonos.

**D. Hooji:** _(saliendo tras bastidores) _Senorita Kurai, mañana la espero con las demás.

**Arya:** ¡!Ya le dije que no!

**D. Hooji:** No era una sugerencia _(saliendo del teatro)_

**Yaten:** Es algo terco ¿no creen?

**Arya:** Mejor vámonos, no quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí… además su departamento está listo.

**-MIENTRAS SALIAN, UN FELINO APARECIA EN EL ESCENARIO, PREOCUPADO POR EL DEVENIR DE LOS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN PRESENTES, ENTRE ELLOS PODIAN ENCONTRARSE SUS AMOS-**

**Scorpix:** ¿Será posible que mi amo esté entre ellos? Tengo que hablarlo con mis hermanos.


	7. Descubriendo a la sirena

**CAPITULO 7 DESCUBRIENDO A LA SIRENA**

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Jardines**

**Arya:** Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué es tan terco?

**Gaido:** Yo que se… tal vez este enamorado de ti _(podando las rosas)_

**Arya:** Muchas gracias, ya me siento mejor con tu comentario.

**Gaido:** Lo siento… fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza… descuida pensarás en algo para hoy en la tarde.

**Arya:** No creo que la excusa de la laringitis funcione… por cierto ¿Cómo se habrán sentido los chicos, les habrá gustado el departamento?

**Taiki:** Gracias… parece que conoces nuestros gustos demasiado bien _(acariciando a Onix)_

**Seiya:** ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo al canto?

**Arya:** Porque no lo hago desde que mamá murió, digamos que perdí la ilusión de hacerlo.

**Yaten:** No creo que seas tan mala.

**Gaido:** Mejor que tú, no apostaría.

**Arya:** Gracias por el apoyo _(diciendo con sarcasmo)_

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**-Sala**

**Michiru:** El enemigo de ayer provenía del pasado… un antiguo enemigo del rey.

**Setsuna:** Debemos procurar estar más cerca de nuestra princesa.

**Hotaru:** Géminis no se quedará con los corazones… ¿a que se referirá con los corazones?

**Haruka:** ¿El cristal de plata?

**Michiru:** No querrás averiguarlo ¿verdad?

**Haruka:** ¡!Claro que no!

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Patio**

**Lita:** Este nuevo enemigo es de cuidado… se imaginan que pasaría si las estrellas ya no estuvieran en el firmamento.

**Mina:** Ya no estaría mi adorado Yaten.

**Luna:** Recuerdo que en el pasado el hermano del rey Hyperión, Kástor, odiaba a su propio hermano.

**Amy:** ¿Por qué motivo? ¿El poder? _(mirando a los felinos)_

**Artemis:** Por la reina Serenity.

**Serena:** ¿Por mi madre?

**Setsuna:** En el pasado Kástor, era el prometido de la reina antes de casarse… pero por azares del destino el Rey Hyperión y la Reina Serenity se enamoraron.

**Rei:** Entonces canceló el compromiso.

**Luna:** La reina jamás quiso a Kástor… decía que era duro y cruel y que por eso no podía amarlo ya que no compartían los mismos ideales.

**Seiya:** Así debe ser el amor… compartido no obligado _(mirando a Serena)_

**Haruka:** Más vale que te vayas calmando estrellita… a mi no me importa que seas un aliado.

**Taiki:** No venimos aquí para discutir, sino para averiguar más sobre el enemigo.

**Artemis:** Hasta ahora lo que sabemos es que manipulan a las estrellas, Pólux es el hijo de Kástor y quiere el corazón de la princesa.

**Hotaru:** Nosotras defenderemos a la princesa de quien sea.

**Lita:** Por el momento estaremos a salvo mientras no sepan la identidad de Serena.

**-SIGUIERON CONVERSANDO SOBRE LOS MISMO SIN TENER RESPUESTA A SUS PREGUNTAS, NI SIQUIERA SOBRE COMO BUSCAR A LA HERMANA DE LA LUNA, EL ENEMIGO PODIA ESTAR EN CUALQUEIR LADO Y ATACAR EN CUALQUIEN MOMENTO-**

**CASA PRODUCTORA KURAI**

**-Escenario**

**D. Hooji:** Me alegra que hayan venido _(aun falta la señorita Kurai)_

**Mina:** ¿Ahora qué haremos?

**D. Hooji:** Esperar a que la señorita Kurai llegue… solo ella falta para empezar.

**-MIENTRAS SEGUIAN ESPERANDO, ARYA SE ENCONTRABA CON LOS THREE LIGHTS, TRATANDO DE CONVENCERLA PARA CANTAR Y SI LO HACIA MAL, PODIA LIBRARSE DEL MUSICAL DE UNA VEZ Y POR TODAS-**

**Arya:** Se que me voy a arrepentir por esto.

**Gaido:** Respira y no te desmayes es todo.

**Arya:** Desayunaste payasito hoy ¿o qué?

**Seiya:** Vamos _(tomándola de la mano, sintiendo una calidez especial)_

**D. Hooji:** ¡!Listos! ahora si podemos empezar _(viendo a Arya)_

**-LAS PARTICIPANTES COMENZARON A BAILAR JUNTO CON LOS THREE LIGHTS PARA VER LA QUIMICA ENTRE LA PAREJA, DE INMEDIATO EL DIRECTOR HOOJI ESCOGIO A MINA PARA SER LA DE YATEN, COSA QUE PUSO FELIZ A LA RUBIA; SIN EMBARGO AUN QUEDABAN 2 CHICAS MAS ENTRE ELLAS ARYA PARA SER LA PAREJA DE SEIYA-**

**D. Hooji:** Señorita Kurai… por favor.

**Arya:** Pues ya que _(respirando profundo)_

"_Linda luz en flor, brinda tu esplendor, deja que la estrella llegue a darte amor._

_Con tu fidelidad al cielo volaras, mariposas en la niebla guías te serán._

_Deja que la estrella sea tu paz, tu felicidad y por siempre tu ideal._

_Que los mapas en la tierra, revelen la verdad, que el ángel sea tu alma y tu guía hacia mí"_

**Serena:** Esa canción… se que la he oído en algún lado.

**Seiya:** Dulce voz… necesita practicar pero no está nada mal _(¿Dónde he escuchado esa canción?)_

**D. Hooji:** Se queda.

**Arya:** ¡!Queeeee! _(desmayándose de la impresión)_

**Yaten:** Creo que fue demasiada emoción para ella.

**Gaido:** Vamos a llevarla a la oficina.

**-CUANDO LA COLOCARON EN EL SILLON, LA JOVEN DESPERTABA SIENDO LO PRIMERO QUE VEIA LOS OJOS AZULES DE SEIYA POR LO QUE SE RUBORIZO-**

**-Oficina de Arya**

**Seiya:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Arya:** ¿Lo que dijo fue verdad?

**Serena:** Fue cierto y tiene razón estuviste muy bien.

**Taiki:** Habrá que pulirte un poco pero veras que estarás estupenda en la obra.

**Gaido:** ¡!Mi hermana la artista!

**Arya:** Si que emoción _(¿porque habré cantado esa canción?)_ y que suerte la mía.

**-DESPUES DE LA AUDICION, CADA QUIEN SE FUE POR SU LADO, TAIKI SE FUE CON AMY A UNA LIBRERÍA QUE ACABABAN DE ABRIR, GAIDO INVITO A LITA AL CINE, MINA SE FUE CON YATEN AL CENTRO COMERCIAL AUNQUE EL NO QUERIA MUCHO QUE DIGAMOS Y SERENA SE FUE CON SEIYA-**

**PARQUE No. 10**

**-Lago**

**Serena:** Este lugar es muy lindo ¿no crees?

**Seiya:** Lo más hermoso de este paisaje eres tu bombón.

**Serena:** ¡!Seiya! Por favor no digas esas cosas _(me siento tan bien con él)_

**Seiya:** Es la verdad… bombón sabes lo que siento por ti y no voy a dejar de sentir lo que siento.

**Serena:** Lo mejor es que busques a alguien más… yo no puedo corresponderte, amo a mi Darien.

**Seiya:** Pero podrías llegar a amarme ¿o no?

**Serena:** No lo creo _(¿Por qué cuando me dice eso, mi corazón se estremece?)_

**LIBRERIA UMIKO**

**Amy:** Este libro se ve muy interesante ¿tú qué piensas Taiki?

**Taiki:** La interesante eres tú _(ruborizándose) _Lo siento no debí decir eso.

**Amy:** Descuida, tú también eres interesante… la verdad quisiera conocer más de ti y tu vida en Kinmoku.

**Taiki:** ¿En serio te interesa? _(acercándose a ella)_

**Amy:** ¿Por qué lo dudas? ¿Acaso nadie te lo ha preguntado?

**Taiki:** No como tú… me agrada tu forma de ser Amy Mizuno.

**Amy:** Gracias _(ruborizándose)_ y tú me agradas Taiki _(asustándose por lo que acababa de decir)_

**Taiki:** ¿Dijiste algo? _(leyendo la contraportada de un libro, fingiendo no haber escuchado)_

**Amy:** Nada _(qué bueno que no me escuchó)_

**CENTRO COMERCIAL DE JUBBAN**

**-Boutique**

**Mina:** ¡!Este vestido es muy lindo! _(viendo un vestido el color naranja oscuro)_

**Yaten:** Mina aun no entiendo porque me obligaste a venir _(cargando las bolsas de compras)_

**Mina:** Pues no tenía a nadie que me acompañara _(acaso eres tonto y no te das cuenta)_

**Yaten:** Vaya, gracias pensé que tu novio se enojaría.

**Mina:** ¿Novio? Si estás hablando de Ichiro, ni te fijes es un gran amigo.

**Yaten:** Si claro, ahora así les llaman _(Lo odio)_

**Mina:** ¡!Está comprometido, su novia es una escritora americana! _(sacándole la lengua)_

**Yaten:** ¡!Esta bien lo siento!

**Mina:** Sabes que, mejor aquí dejamos las compras… yo me voy… adiós _(saliendo de la tienda con sus compras)_

**Yaten:** ¡!Mina!

**-MIENTRAS MINA CORRIA AL AUTO, PODIAN VERSE LAS LAGRIMAS SALIR DE SUS OJOS, JAMAS IMAGINO QUE YATEN EL SUJETO QUE LE HABIA ROBADO EL CORAZON CREYERA MAS EN LOS CHISMES DE LA FARANDULA QUE EN ELLA-**

**Mina:** ¡!Eres un tonto!

**CASA PRODUCTORA KURAI**

**-Oficina de Arya**

**Arya:** ¿Por qué canté esa canción? _(la canción de papá)_


	8. Atacando a la osa

**CAPITULO 8 ATACANDO A LA OSA**

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Departamento de los Three Lights**

**-SEIYA SE ENCONTRABA FRENTE A UN PALACETE DE PIEDRA BLANQUECINA, A LO LEJOS VEIA A UNA PAREJA DE JOVENES FRENTE A UNA FUENTE-**

**Joven:** No voy a permitir que salgas lastimada Apola _(abrazándola con fuerza)_ si es necesario yo te protegeré…

**Apola:** Kharthian, debo quedarme y apoyar a mi padre, sino lo hago se acercará a ella y le hará daño y prometí protegerla siempre.

**Kharthian:** Con ayuda de mis hermanos y sus guardianas podremos eliminar a Kástor _(el joven traía unos pantalones rojo oscuro, llevaba una túnica de un rojo más claro, larga hasta las rodillas con botones dorados, llevaba una corona que cruzaba sobre su frente, sus ojos azul profundo se perdían con el color del cielo estrellado)_

**Apola:** ¿Crees que quiero verlos morir? Eso es lo último que deseo _(la joven había crecido, llevaba el mismo peinado de cola de caballo, sus vestido igual al de la princesa de la Luna, en su frente el símbolo real del reino solar, medio sol) _Además ella jamás me perdonaría si algo te sucediera.

**-MIENTRAS EL SEGUIA ESCUCHANDO SIN PODE VERLES LA CARA, OTRO JOVEN CON VESTIMENTAS PARECIDAS PERO DE COLOR AMARILLO SE ACERCABA A ELLOS CON MUCHA PREOCUPACION-**

**Kharthian:** Barank ¿qué sucede?

**Barank:** El Rey pide que nos llevemos a la princesa, Kástor se acerca.

**Apola:** ¡!Claro que no me iré! _(mirando al joven de ropas rojizas)_

**Kharthian:** Llama a Astor y a Basily, que nos alcancen en el hangar _(tomando a la joven de la mano e irse corriendo)_

**Apola:** ¡!Ya te dije que no me voy, no voy a dejar a mi padre!

**-MIENTRAS VEIA A LOS DOS JOVENES CORRER, EL TRATABA DE ALCANZARLOS, PERO NO PODIA HACERLO, ENTONCES ESCUCHO UNA EXPLOSION QUE LO HIZO VOLTEAR INMEDIATAMENTE VIENDO COMO EL PALACIO ERA DESTRUIDO POR EL FUEGO-**

**Seiya:** ¡!Noooooooooooo!

**Taiki:** Seiya ¿Qué pasa? _(entrando inmediatamente a la habitación)_

**Yaten y Gaido:** ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Seiya:** Si, creo que fue una pesadilla por comer tanto, no es nada.

**Gaido:** ¿seguro? _(¿será posible?) _

**Taiki:** Ya te dije que no comas tanto… pareces barril sin fondo.

**Seiya:** Prometo no comer tanto.

**-AL CORRERLOS DE LA HABITACION, SE DIRIGIO AL LAVABO PARA MOJARSE LA CARA, LO QUE HABIA VISTO LO DEJO CONFUNDIDO Y MAS CON LA VOZ DE ESA MUJER AL QUE EL SUJETO LLAMABA APOLA-**

**Seiya:** _(¿Quién es Apola?)_ Creo que iré un rato a la alberca, tal vez así me relaje.

**Gaido:** ¿Quieres ir a la alberca a estas horas? _(mirando el reloj)_ si que eres raro, no deberías de juntarte tanto con Arya es igual de rara que tú.

**Seiya:** Por lo menos yo no estoy jugando a las cartas a estas horas.

**-Alberca**

**Arya: **Esto sí que es vida _(flotando en el agua) _aunque aun no entiendo cómo es que te gusta tanto el agua Pix, a veces creo que tienes injerto de pez.

**Seiya:** Tal vez lo tenga _(metiéndose al agua)_

**Arya:** ¡!Seiya! _(metiéndose al agua de pena) _¿Qué haces aquí?

**Seiya:** No podía dormir ¿y tú? _(acercándose a ella) _

**Arya:** Igual _(sentándose en las escaleras, dejando al descubierto su figura torneada)_ digamos que mis sueños son confusos y después pierdo las ganas de dormir… ¡!Onix, baja de ahí!

**-EL FELINO SE HABIA SUBIDO AL TRAMPOLIN, DE LOS CUATRO FELINOS ERA EL QUE MENOS SE METIA AL AGUA, LE TENIA PAVOR, ARYA INTENTABA ACERCARSE A EL PERO ESTE SOLO EMITIA UN CHILLIDO-**

**Arya:** ¡!¿Onix qué pasa? _(diciendo nerviosa)_

**Seiya:** Creo que algo lo está asustando.

**Arya:** Pero sucede lo mismo con los otros, mira _(señalando a los otros gatos)_

**Seiya:** De seguro algo los asustó será mejor que te alejes de ellos Arya.

**Arya;** ¡!No voy a dejarte aquí si hay algo afuera! ¿acaso estás loco?

**Seiya:** Si algo te pasa tu hermano no me lo va a perdonar así que mejor sal de aquí _(tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola afuera)_

**Arya:** ¡!No entiendo porque tus hermanos y el mío han de comportarse como _héroes! (golpeando la puerta) _son tal para cual.

**-MIENTRAS TANTO HABIA ALGO EN EL AMBIENTE QUE LOS DEMAS PODIAN SENTIR ASI QUE CON AYUDA DE SUS INSTINTOS SE DIRIGIERON AL EDIFICIO KURAI, TANTO LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES, INTERIORES Y STARLIGHTS-**

**-Pasillos**

**Taiki:** Algo no está bien debemos darnos prisa.

**Yaten:** Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el enemigo… debemos proteger a Serena y a las demás.

**-SACANDO SUS PLUMAS DE TRANSFORMACION, SE CONVIRTIERON EN LAS GUARDIANAS DE LAS ESTRELLAS PROTECTORAS DEL PLANETA KINMONKU-**

**Sailor Star Healer:** ¡!Sailor Venus!

**Sailor Mars:** Sentí una presencia maligna en este lugar… por eso estamos aquí.

**Arya:** ¡!Sailor scouts! Deben ayudarme Seiya se encuentra adentro y no quiere salir.

**Sailor Star Maker:** Nos encargaremos, mejor ocúltese en un lugar seguro.

**-ANTE LA INSISTENCIA DE LOS PRESENTES SE OCULTO EN LOS MATORRALES QUE HABIA CERCA DEL LUGAR, POR ALGUNA RAZON SENTIA LAS GANAS DE AYUDAR PERO NO SABIA COMO, LAS SAILOR SCOUTS LE HABIAN AYUDADO CON ANTERIORIDAD CUANDO SU MADRE MURIO, HACE MUCHO TIEMPO-**

**-Piscina**

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¡!Se que estas aquí, sal ya!

**Pólux:** Vaya pero si eres muy perceptiva Fighter… ojalá seas igual de fuerte.

**Sailor Star Maker:** Ella no está sola, estamos aquí para ayudarle y destruirte a ti.

**Pólux:** Miren quien está aquí… si es Sailor Moon, la princesa de la Luna, espero encontrar a tu hermana antes que todos y matarla frente a ti.

**Sailor Uranus:** Eso lo veremos ¡!TIERRA TIEMBLA!

**Sailor Neptune:** ¡!MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

**-EL ATAQUE LO ESQUIVO CON MUCHA FACILIDAD, SACO DE SU MANO UNA ESFERA LIQUIDA QUE SE TRANSFORMO EN UN ESCUDO PROTECTOR-**

**Pólux:** Siguen siendo tan predictivas… ¡!ATAQUE DEL LOBO! _(una niebla con la figura del lobo ataco a las sailors quedando en el suelo)_

**Sailor Mercury:** Jamás había sentido un ataque como ese _(viendo en su minicomputadora)_

**Sailor Jupiter:** Ya verá el mío ¡!ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!

**Pólux:** Esto ya me aburrió… Kuma, por favor deshazte de ellos.

**Kuma:** Con gusto amo _(mujer de piel oscura, mirada penetrante, con la fuerza de un oso, trayendo como colgante una estrella)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** Es la estrella principal de la constelación de las osas.

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!Porque todo mundo sabe de astrología y yo no! _(gota en la cabeza de los presentes)_

**Sailor Saturn:** Debemos tener cuidado, no queremos eliminarla del cielo.

**-CUANDO ESTABAN POR ATACARLA, KUMA DESAPARECIO, LAS SAILOR SCOUTS SE QUEDARON SORPRENDIDAS, BUSCANDO EN SUS ALREDEDORES UN POSIBLE ATAQUE-**

**-Matorrales**

**Arya:** ¿A dónde se fue esa mujer? No puede estar lejos _(viendo fijamente la escena)_

**Kuma:** Pues estoy aquí preciosa _(sujetándola por el cuello)_

**Arya:** ¡!Queeee! _(tratando de soltarse)_

**-CUANDO KUMA APARECIO TENIA ENTRE SUS MANOS EL CUELLO DE ARYA, LAS GUERRERAS NO SABIAN QUE HACER, ELLA NO TENIA NADA QUE VER CON LA BATALLA SIN EMBARGO YA ESTABA DENTRO-**

**Kuma**: Más vale que me den el corazón sino ella se muere _(apretando aun más el cuello de la joven)_

**Arya:** No… le hagan…caso… por favor.

**Kuma:** ¡!Cállate!

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¡!Suéltala ya!

**Kuma:** Si no que… ¿piensas atacarme? Recuerda que tengo a su amiguita.

**-LOS SEGUNDOS PARECIAN MINUTOS, NADIE SE ATREVIA A ATACAR, LA RESPIRACION DE ARYA ERA CADA VEZ MAS ENTRECORTADA POR LO QUE TUXEDO MASK INTENTO EL PRIMER ATAQUE CON UNA ROSA-**

**Kuma:** Tus rosas no me harán nada, caballero de la Tierra.

**Joven:** Tal vez el no pero yo si ¡!FUERZA ESTELAR DE LEO! _(el ataque atravesó a Arya lastimando al enemigo)_ la próxima vez que intentes lastimarla no seré tan benevolente _(tomando a la joven inconsciente entre sus brazos)_

**Kuma:** Me las… pagarás _(intentando levantarse)_ Guerrero Régulo.

**G. Régulo:** ¡!Sailor Moon, salva a la osa mayor!

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA… CURACION LUNAR!

**-KUMA SE CONVIRTIO EN UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ PARA DIRIGIRSE DE NUEVO AL CIELO Y CONTEMPLAR A LOS HUMANOS DESDE ARRIBA, UNA ESTRELLA MAS DEL FIRMAMENTO SE ENCONTRABA A SALVO-**

**Sailor Uranus:** ¿Quién eres? Más vale que sueltes a esa chica.

**G. Régulo:** Soy uno de los príncipes de las cuatro estrellas reales, guardián de la estrella Régulo de la constelación de Leo _(llevaba un peto y una capa verde oscuro, debajo de este ropajes negros al igual que las botas y en su cintura izquierda una espada con la empuñadora de una cabeza de león)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!Eres el pequeño príncipe… Basily! _(quedando sorprendida por su respuesta)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Basily?

**G. Régulo:** Deben tener cuidado, mientras la princesa Apola no sea despertada estará a salvo, pero tú estás en peligro… no permitas que te quiten tu corazón.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Mi corazón?

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¿te refieres al cristal de plata verdad?

**-EL GUERRERO BAJANDO LA CABEZA AFIRMANDO LO QUE LA GUERRERA DECIA, ENTREGO A SAILOR STAR FIGHTER A LA JOVEN AUN INCONSCIENTE, PODIA VERSE LAS MARCAS DE LOS DEDOS EN SU CUELLO, AL HACERLO EL JOVEN GUERRERO DESAPARECIO-**

**-Penthouse**

**Serena:** ¿se pondrá bien Darien? _(viéndolo salir de la habitación)_

**Darien:** Eso creo, solamente espero que no haya sufrido daño en las cuerdas vocales.

**Taiki:** Lo dices por el esfuerzo que hizo para hablar ¿verdad?

**Mina:** Esperemos que no, sino no podrá cantar con Seiya en el musical.

**Gaido:** Arya es fuerte verán que se pondrá bien… me alegra que Seiya esté con ella.

**Serena:** Si claro _(¿Por qué siento celos de Arya?)_

**-Habitación de Arya**

**Seiya:** ¿Por qué cuando toco tu cuerpo siento una calidez que me da tanta paz? _(tocando su rostro)_


	9. El discurso del rey

**CAPITULO 9 EL DISCURSO DEL REY**

**CASA DE LA FAM. TSUKINO**

**-Habitación de Serena**

**-MIENTRAS SERENA SE ENCONTRABA DORMIDA, LUNA NO HACIA OTRA COSA MAS QUE DAR VUELTAS POR LA HABITACION UNA Y OTRA VEZ, COMO SI ALGO LE PREOCUPARA, SABIA QUE LA INTERVENCION DE LA PRINCESA DEL REINO SOLAR PODRIA AFECTAR EL FUTURO-**

**Luna:** ¿Por qué después de tantos años ella aparece justamente ahora? _(viendo a través de la ventana)_

**-LA GATA NEGRA, MIRANDO FIJAMENTE HACIA EL CIELO SE PREGUNTABA QUE FUE LO QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO EN EL PASADO CON EL REY Y LA PRINCESA, CON EL REINO SOLAR Y EL PRINCIPADO ESTELAR, DE PRONTO SINTIO COMO SI LEVITARA, ATRAVESO LA VENTANA O POR LO MENOS SU ESPIRITU, PUES SU FIGURA CORPOREA SEGUIA MIRANDO A LA VENTANA-**

**Luna:** Debo estar soñando… ¿A dónde voy? _(deteniéndose en una nube en el cielo, donde también estaba Artemis)_

**Artemis:** ¡!Luna! ¿estás bien?

**Luna:** ¿En dónde estamos?

**Artemis:** Eso mismo quisiera saber _(mirando a su alrededor)_

**-UNA LUZ CEGADORA APARECIO FRENTE A ELLOS REVELANDO AL ANTIGUO REY HYPERION, POR LO QUE LOS GATOS SE SORPRENDIERON E HICIERON UNA REVERENCIA ANTE EL-**

**R. Hyperión:** El que debería de hacer reverencia soy yo, fieles consejeros.

**Luna:** Su majestad, ha pasado tanto tiempo _(con lagrimas en los ojos)_

**Artemis:** Alteza… ¿Por qué aparece hasta ahora?

**R. Hyperión:** Porque ellos viven y están en este planeta, ninguno sin recuerdos del pasado, los corazones de los cristales sagrados deben ser protegidos.

**Artemis:** ¿Sabe quién es la reencarnación de la Princesa?

**R. Hyperión:** Desafortunadamente no, la constelación de géminis, la persona a la que consideré mi hermano está tras mi sangre y no pueden permitirlo.

**Luna:** ¿Qué podemos hacer majestad?

**R. Hyperión:** Detener a la constelación antes de que sea el eclipse solar.

**-LA FIGURA DEL REY SE IBA DESVANECIENDO POCO A POCO MIENTRAS REPETIA LO MISMO UNA Y OTRA VEZ, LOS ESPIRITUS DE LOS FELINOS REGRESARON A SUS CUERPOS COMO SI EL TIEMPO NO HUBIERA PASADO, LUNA REACCIONO INMEDIATAMENTE VIENDO COMO SERENA SEGUIA DORMIDA, POR LO QUE DECIDIO CONTAR TODO AL DIA SIGUIENTE-**

**-Sueño de Serena**

**Serena:** ¿El Palacio de Plata? _(corriendo hacia la entrada)_

**-AL ENTRAR PUDO VER UN LARGO PASILLO, PARECIA QUE ERA LO UNICO ILUMINADO DEL LUGAR, COMO SI AHÍ FUERA DONDE DEBIA DIRIGIRSE, AL LLEGAR PUDO VER UN GRAN JARDIN DE FLORES DIVERSAS, ESPECIALMENTE ROSAS, REGALO DE LOS SOBERANOS DE LA TIERRA Y MAS ALLA CASI FUERA DE SU ALCANCE PODIA VER A DOS PERSONAS PLATICAR-**

**Serenity: **No quisiera que te fueras, sabes lo que siento por ti Kharthian.

**Kharthian:** Lo sé y tú sabes lo que mi corazón siente por ti.

**Serenity:** No es justo que sólo nos veamos una vez al año o cuando mi padre tiene asuntos que arreglar.

**Kharthian:** Se que no es justo, pero por el momento tiene que ser así… ya verás que pronto estaremos juntos _(dándose un dulce beso de amor)_

**-SERENA NO PODIA CREER LO QUE SUS OJOS ESTABAN VIENDO, EN EL PASADO ENDYMION NO ERA SU PRIMER AMOR-**

**Serena: **¿Quién es él? _(intentando verle la cara)_

**-EL RECUERDO PASO COMO UNA VENTISCA, POR LO QUE SIGUIO CAMINANDO POR EL LARGO PASILLO ILUMINADO HASTA ENCONTRARSE CON UNA PUERTA GRANDE EN COLOR DORADO, LA HABITACION DE SU HERMANA APOLA-**

**Serenity:** ¡!Me alegra que estés aquí hoy, hermana Sol!

**Apola:** A mí también me alegra y mas porque puedo ver a las chicas también.

**Serenity:** ¿Y qué te parece nuestro primo?

**Apola:** Es detestable… no lo soporto, no sé cómo papá lo aprecia tanto.

**Serenity:** Pero si es muy guapo ¿no crees?

**Apola:** ¿Lo quieres? te lo regalo _(poniendo cara de asco) _

**Serenity:** ¡!Yo no! Mi corazón ya tiene dueño.

**Apola:** ¿En serio, quien es?

**-CUANDO ESTABA POR REVELARLE EL NOMBRE DEL QUE TENIA PRENDADO SU CORAZON, LLEGABAN SUS GUARDIANES, INOPORTUNOS COMO SIEMPRE-**

**Basily:** Princesa, es hora de irnos, su padre la espera en el hangar.

**Apola:** Basily no ves que estamos ocupadas… por favor dile a mi padre que espere.

**Barank:** Eso será difícil princesa, pues el rey no quiere perder tiempo.

**Serenity:** Pues dile entonces a mi padre que venga por Apola otro día… yo quiero que se quede.

**Astor:** El rey dijo que si eso sucedía, debíamos tomar medidas drásticas_ (mirando a la princesa solar)_

**Apola:** ¿medidas drásticas? _(diciendo con curiosidad)_

**Kharthian:** Así es, Apola _(tomándola entre sus brazos como costal de papas)_

**Apola:** ¡!Mas vale que me bajes! _(golpeándolo en la espalda)_

**Barank:** Lo sentimos princesa, pero es necesario, debe estar presente para la junta del consejo del sistema solar.

**Serenity:** ¡!Bájenla ya! _(jalando la capa de Astor)_

**-SEGUIAN DISCUTIENDO, CUANDO EL REY Y LA REINA APARECIERON FRENTE A ELLOS, POR LO QUE LOS JOVENES GUARDIANES BAJARON A LA PRINCESA Y SERENITY AGACHO LA CABEZA-**

**Apola:** ¡!Ya era hora de que me bajaran!

**R. Hyperión:** ¿Lista para irnos, hija? _(viendo a la joven de ojos violetas)_

**Apola:** Si padre _(haciendo una reverencia, ya verán cuando lleguemos a casa)_

**R. Serenity:** Cuídate hija mía _(abrazándola fuerte)_

**Apola:** Lo haré madre, tu también cuídate.

**-DESPUES DE ESO, UNA OSCURIDAD REINO DE NUEVO Y SIGUIO CAMINANDO POR EL PASILLO, HASTA LLEGAR Y ESCUCHAR UNA CONVERSACION ENTRE LOS SOBERANOS DE LA LUNA Y EL SOL, JUNTO CON LUNA Y ARTEMIS-**

**Luna:** ¿Está seguro de eso majestad?

**R. Hyperión:** Desafortunadamente si Luna, el hecho de que ni los guardianes ni las sailors exteriores encuentren a Kástor es de preocuparse.

**Artemis:** ¿Acaso planea vengarse con las princesas?

**R. Serenity:** Si me hubiera casado con él, esto jamás estaría pasando _(tapando su rostro)_

**R. Hyperión:** No te culpes amor mío, el corazón no se obliga.

**Luna:** Protegeremos a la princesa Serenity ahora más que nunca, después de todo la fecha se acerca.

**R. Hyperión:** Eso es lo que más me preocupa… los guardianes no la dejan sola y mas Kharthian.

**-AL ESCUCHAR ESE NOMBRE, EL CORAZON DE SERENA DIO UN VUELCO, ACASO ESE PRINCIPE ESTABA JUGANDO CON LAS DOS HERMANAS, LA CHICA DE COLETAS DESPERTO Y SE SENTO EN LA CAMA, EL CORAZON LE DOLIA Y NO SABIA LA RAZON-**

**Luna:** Que bueno que despertaste, debemos ir al templo, hay algo muy importante que deben de saber todos.

**Serena:** Solamente me visto y nos vamos.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Sala**

**Rei: **¿Eclipse solar?

**Artemis:** Eso fue lo que dijo el rey.

**Lita:** ¿Sabes algo Setsuna?

**Setsuna:** No recuerdo ningún eclipse que podría afectar tanto en el pasado.

**Taiki:** Tal vez no al Sol o a la Luna pero si a la Tierra.

**Mina:** ¿Tu qué dices Serena? … ¿Serena?

**Serena:** Lo siento, es que ayer tuve un sueño extraño.

**Haruka:** ¿De qué tipo?

**Serena:** Nuestros padres hablaban de que la fecha de acercaba… además de que había un primo en el pasado, el cual mi padre apreciaba mucho.

**Luna:** Debe ser Pólux, su primo, Kástor lo abandonó en palacio cuando ustedes nacieron… el rey decidió criarlo.

**Seiya:** ¿Será el mismo, el enemigo?

**Artemis:** Eso no lo sabremos, hasta que vuelva a aparecer.

**TORRE DE TOKIO**

**-Ultimo piso**

**Kástor:** Se que aquí se encuentran y serás testigo de cómo destruiré a tus adorada familia… hermano y él no podrá detenerme.


	10. Dulce amargura

**CAPITULO 10 DULCE AMARGURA**

**CASA PRODUCTORA KURAI**

**-Teatro**

**Mina:** ¡!Aun no puedo creer que vaya a estar en un musical! _(saltando de un lado a otro)_

**Arya:** ¿Pensé que adorarías trabajar con Yaten?

**Mina:** No después de lo que hizo el otro día _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Arya:** ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

**Mina:** Yo hubiera querido… pero no dejaba de reclamarme sobre Ichiro.

**Arya:** Pero si Ichiro tiene novia, se casaran en cuanto termine la serie.

**Mina:** Lo mismo le dije cuando terminó por hartarme… y me fui corriendo a casa _(diciendo con melancolía)_

**Arya:** No conozco mucho a Yaten, pero puedo ver que expresar sus sentimientos no es su fuerte, ten paciencia.

**Mina:** La tendré… gracias.

**-MIENTRAS SEGUIAN PLATICANDO Y RIENDO, LOS THREE LIGHTS CRUZABAN LA PUERTA, YATEN PODIA VER LA HERMOSA SONRISA DE LA RUBIA Y LO HACIA RUBORIZAR PERO TAMBIEN LE ENOJABA ESA MISMA SONRISA-**

**Yaten:** De seguro están hablando de su querido Ichiro.

**Taiki:** ¿Quién es Ichiro?

**Seiya:** La pareja de Mina en la serie.

**Taiki:** Ya veo… celos dije ¿o no? _(burlándose)_

**-CUANDO LAS MIRADAS DE MINA Y YATEN SE CRUZARON ESTA CAMBIO SU ROSTRO DE FORMA RADICAL A UNO MAS SERIO, SEIYA MIRABA DULCEMENTE A ARYA, EL VERLA HACIA QUE SU CUERPO SE ESTREMECIERA Y SINTIERA UNA TRANQUILIDAD QUE ANTES NO SENTIA-**

**Seiya:** ¿Por qué las risas?

**Arya:** Mina me contaba las aventuras de las chicas al intentar acercarse a ustedes… por cierto muy divertidas.

**Yaten:** ¡!Somos irresistibles!

**Mina:** Tal vez para unas… para otras ya están pasados de moda _(gota en la cabeza de los presentes)_

**-LAS HORAS PASABAN Y LOS CHICOS SE VEIAN MUY COMPENETRADOS AL BAILAR Y HACER SUS ESCENAS, EL DIRECTOR HOOJI ESTABA MAS QUE COMPLACIDO POR HABERLOS ESCOGIDO, LES DIO UN MERECIDO DESCANSO Y DESPUES REGRESARIAN A ENSAYAR-**

**-Lobby**

**Arya:** ¿Qué les parece si los invito a comer?

**Gaido:** ¿Puedo unirme?

**Serena:** ¡!Yo también me apunto! _(acercándose a los presentes)_

**Arya:** Pues ya que todos estamos aquí… vamos.

**Lita:** ¿A dónde?

**Gaido:** Conozco el lugar perfecto… está a unas cuadras de aquí.

**Mina:** Perfecto… vámonos Gaido _(tomándolo del brazo, cosa que hizo enojar al peliplateado)_

**Serena:** ¿El nos puede acompañar? _(señalando a Darien)_

**Arya:** ¿Darien?

**Darien:** ¡!Arya que sorpresa!

**Lita:** ¿Se conocen?

**Arya:** Si… Darien fue el médico de mi papá cuando tuvo el accidente en la carretera a Hokkaido.

**Darien:** Ese día fue mi primer paciente en la guardia, desde entonces hemos sido amigos…

**Serena:** El mundo sí que es pequeño ¿no creen? _(mirando a Arya)_

**-DESPUES DE QUE SIGUIERON CONTANDO COMO SE CONOCIERON Y DEL INTERROGATORIO DE LAS CHICAS Y LA RUBIA DE COLETAS, LLEGARON AL LUGAR QUE GAIDO DECIA, ESTE ERA TODO LUJO, LAS MESAS Y SILLAS ERAN DE CAOBA, CON MANTELES CUADRADOS, LA DECORACION ERA ESTILO CAMPIRANO CON MUCHA VEGETACION, A LA ENTRADA PODIA VERSE UNA ENORME PECERA CON PECES DE DISTINTAS CLASES Y COLORES-**

**Lita:** Este restaurante es lo máximo… se ve muy acogedor.

**Gaido:** Y espera a que pruebes la comida, es deliciosa.

**Rei:** Pues que esperamos.

**Arya:** No se si tengan una mesa tan grande como para nosotros.

**-CUANDO EL MESERO SE ACERCO, SE SORPRENDIERON AL VER QUE ERA ANDREW, NO SABIAN QUE HABIA ABIERTO UN NUEVO LUGAR-**

**Andrew:** ¡!que gusto verlos!Q

**Serena:** ¿Desde cuándo tienes este lugar?

**Andrew:** Pues de hecho lo acabamos de abrir… Unazuki y yo pensamos que sería una gran idea abrir un lugar más grande.

**Amy:** ¿Entonces cerraron el Crown?

**Unazuki:** Claro que no… solamente lo atiende nuestro primo Tetsuko, es un experto en videojuegos.

**Mina:** ¿Es guapo? _(viendo la cara de Yaten)_

**Andrew:** Pues eso tendrás que preguntárselo a su esposa.

**Lita:** ¿Es casado?

**Unazuki:** Si y hace unas semanas se acaba de enterar que será padre _(emocionada)_

**Mina:** ¡!Un bebé, que lindo!

**-DESPUES DE ESA CHISTOSA CONVERSACION, TODOS EMPEZARON A ORDENAR Y A COMER, PARECE COMO SI SE HUBIERAN CONOCIDO DESDE HACE TIEMPO, SIN EMBARGO, HABIA ALGO EN EL AMBIENTE QUE NO ERA DEL TODO CLARO-**

**Arya:** Será mejor irnos, empieza a oscurecer y hay que llevarlas a sus casas chicas.

**Serena: **¡!Yo me voy con Darien!

**Rei: **Creo que eso era de esperarse Serena.

**Gaido: **Yo puedo llevar a Lita y a las demás, no se preocupen chicas.

**Arya: **¡!Excelente, entonces que esperamos!

**Serena:** ¿Los chicos se van contigo? _(viendo a Arya)_

**Arya:** Descuida Serena, llegaran sanos y salvos, después de todo vivimos en el mismo edificio.

**Serena:** ¡!Es cierto! _(¿Por qué tengo celos de ella?)_

**Darien:** Vámonos _(abriendo la puerta del lugar, ¿Por qué me molesta tanto su cercanía con él?)_

**-Las dulces amarguras, empiezan a aflorar en el corazón de todos, los celos son los que darán la pauta para el inicio de una verdadera historia de amor, de una misión, sacrificio y búsqueda-**

* * *

><p><strong>Se que este capitulo es de poco contenido, sin embargo es de importancia para poder entender los que siguen que seran mas largos... por favor no desesperen y gracias por los reviews :) sigan escribiendo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11 MIEDO DE TI<strong>

**Darien:** Esto no puede estar pasándome _(frotándose la cara)_ ¿Por qué tuve miedo de acercarme a ella?


	11. Miedo a ti

**CAPITULO 11 MIEDO A TI**

**UNIVERSIDAD DE JUBBAN**

**-Cafetería**

**Lita:** ¿Ya deberían de estar aquí?

**Rei:** De seguro Serena y Mina retrasaron a Arya y por eso no vienen _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Amy:** ¡!Chicas!

**Lita:** ¿Qué pasa Amy?

**Amy:** Arya me dijo que no podría comer con nosotras pues iba a ir con los ThreeLights a una conferencia de prensa junto con Mina.

**Rei:** Eso explica la ausencia de Arya y Mina, pero no la de Serena.

**Amy:** Serena se fue a comprar materiales para una de sus clases.

**Rei:** ¿Qué nadie nos avisa nada? ¡!Tenemos que enterarnos tan tarde!

**CASA PRODUCTORA KURAI**

**-Oficina de Arya**

**Arya:** Sabes, antes de hacer esto debo preguntarte…. ¿te molestó? _(mirando a la joven rubia)_

**Mina:** ¡!Bromeas! No hay alguien que pueda llevar mi carrera mejor que tú.

**Arya:** Entonces ¿crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

**Mina:** Por supuesto… que mejor representante y publicista que Arya Kurai.

**Arya:** A ver si después las revistas no dicen que me falta experiencia.

**Mina:** Que piensen lo que quieran… todos desean saber quién es Aday, los dejaremos boquiabiertos.

**Arya:** Gracias _(dándole un abrazo)_ ahora ve a arreglarte dentro de poco se sabrá la verdad.

**-VIENDO SALIR A SU JOVEN REPRESENTADA, SE SINTIO MAS ALIVIADA AL SABER QUE NO SE HABIA MOLESTADO POR GUARDARLE EL SECRETO, ADEMAS LOS THREELIGHTS ESTABAN MAS QUE CONTENTOS PORQUE ELLA FUERA SU REPRESENTANTE, LOS PLANES NO PODIAN SALIR MEJOR-**

**-Oficina del director**

**Enzo:** Pues que puedo decir… mis hijos son mi orgullo, cuando tengas los tuyos entenderás Darien.

**Darien:** Si lo sé… aunque no lo creas si te entiendo _(pensando en Rini)_

**Arya:** ¡!Papá! _(entrando súbitamente)_ podrías firmar…..me _(mirando a Darien sorprendida)_ ¿tú qué haces aquí?

**Darien:** Vine a saludar a tu padre y ver cómo ha seguido después de todo este tiempo.

**Arya:** Si tú lo dices… papá debes de firmar estos papeles, por favor.

**Enzo:** De acuerdo _(empezando a firmar)_

**Arya:** ¡!Papá! Por favor léelos primero… que tal si es una carta poder, podría dejarte en la calle.

**Enzo:** No creo que tengas el corazón tan frio hija.

**Darien:** Yo pienso igual que tu padre _(causando que la joven se ruborizara)_

**Arya:** Algún día lo hare para que puedas escarmentar, espero no hagas lo mismo con todos los papeles _(tomando los papeles y saliendo de la oficina)_

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Jardín**

**Onix:** ¿Tuvieron suerte hermanos?

**Scorpix:** Nada _(mirando al felino color chocolate)_

**Leonix:** Yo tampoco encontré nada… su presencia aun no es muy fuerte.

**Pix:** Por lo menos sabemos que los príncipes y la princesa están a salvo… eso nos dijo el rey.

**Scorpix:** ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

**Onix:** Eso lo sabremos… tal vez cuando no haya otra alternativa.

**-Oficina de Arya**

**Arya:** A veces me sacas de quicio _(dejando los papeles en el escritorio)_ Arya, mas te vale que dejes de pensar en él, es prohibido… piensa en otra cosa.

**Gaido:** ¿De quién hablas? _(sorprendiendo a la joven)_

**Arya:** Nadie de tu interés ¿ya todo está listo?

**Gaido:** Si… la sala de conferencias está impecable, los chicos también ¿y tú?

**Arya:** Siento que se me va a salir el corazón _(tronándose los dedos)_

**Gaido:** Todo saldrá bien hermanita.

**-Sala de recepción adjunta**

**Seiya:** ¿Podrían creer que estoy nervioso?

**Taiki:** No me pregunto por qué, no es la primera vez que estamos en una conferencia de prensa.

**Mina:** Tal vez porque después de tanto tiempo… las cosas son diferentes.

**Yaten:** Nada debería de asustarte hermano… todo será perfecto _(¿Por qué tengo miedo a ti?, mirando a Mina, que se veía estupenda en un vestido color azul marino)_

**Mina:** Exacto _(estrechando el hombro de Seiya)_

**Seiya:** Desearía que Arya estuviera aquí _(mirando por la puerta)_

**Mina:** Si no fuera porque sé que amas a Serena… pensaría que la has cambiado por Arya.

**-CUANDO ARYA Y GAIDO SALIERON DE LA OFICINA, SE DIRIGIERON A LA SALA DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN LOS CHICOS, A SEIYA SE LE ILUMINO LA CARA CUANDO LA VIO Y CORRIO A RECIBIRLA-**

**Arya:** ¿nerviosos? _(mirando a Seiya)_

**Mina:** ¡!Bastante!

**Yaten:** No seas ridícula Mina, esto es nada comparado con lo que hemos vivido anteriormente en el mundo del espectáculo.

**Mina:** ¡!Me refería a Seiya, tarado!_ (¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?)_

**Gaido:** ¡!chicos, dejen de pelear!

**-ARYA SOLO SONREIA, POR LAS DIVERTIDAS ESCENAS, CUANDO ESTUVIERON MAS TRANQUILOS, SE DIRIGIERON A LA SALA DE CONFERENCIAS DONDE VARIOS REPORTEROS LOS ESPERABAN CON ANSIA, NO DEJABAN DE TOMARLES FOTOS, EN ESPECIAL A ARYA Y A SEIYA QUE ESTABAN TOMADOS DE LA MANO-**

**Arya: **Me alegra que hayan venido… es un placer para mi presentarles de nuevo al grupo ThreeLights y a Mina Aino.

**-LOS CHICOS SE SENTARON Y COMENZARON A CONTESTAR LAS MILES DE PREGUNTAS QUE SE LES AVECINABAN, PUDIENDO CONTESTAR CON DESTREZA Y RAPIDEZ-**

**R. Brusei:** ¿Qué les hizo aceptar esta oferta tan magnífica de estar en el musical?

**Seiya:** Bueno Brusei… la oportunidad de estar de nuevo con el público y con grandes actrices como lo son nuestras amigas _(indicando a Mina y a Arya)_

**Mina:** Además… la música no se da a esperar con la presencia de la violinista Michiru Kaio.

**Taiki:** Nuestra representante Aday, es la mejor de todas, conocemos su experiencia y su habilidad para lo que hace hoy con nosotros.

**R. Seiko:** Cierto… no niego su excelente habilidad ¿y dónde está ahora?

**Yaten:** ¿Cómo donde? Si la están viendo _(señalando a Arya)_

**R. Seiko:** ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es posible siendo tan joven?

**Arya:** Lo llevo en la sangre… que mejor maestro que mi padre, al que le debo todo, por eso me atreví no sólo a representar a Mina Aino sino también a los ThreeLights.

**R. Aroshi:** ¡!Enhorabuena! _(haciendo que Arya se sintiera más relajada)_

**-MIRANDO DESDE LA PUERTA, DARIEN HABIA VISTO TODO, SEIYA Y ARYA TOMADOS DE LA MANO, POR ALGUNA RAZON SENTIA QUE ESO NO ESTABA BIEN, SENTIA QUE SU PECHO LE DOLIA-**

**Darien:** ¿Por qué tengo miedo a ti? _(saliendo del lugar, siendo visto por Enzo)_

**Enzo:** ¿Será posible? _(mirando a su hija en la mesa junto a Seiya)_

**-MIENTRAS ESTO SUCEDIA, LAS CHICAS VEIAN TODO POR LA TELEVISION, SORPRENDIDAS POR LA REVELACION DE ARYA, NUNCA SE HABIAN IMAGINADO QUE ELLA ERA CAPAZ DE HACER ESO POR LA CARRERA DE MINA, SABIAN QUE CON ELLA LOS THREELIGHTS SERIAN TODO UN ÉXITO-**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Sala**

**Rei:** ¡!Qué bien!

**Lita:** Se ve que le gusta lo que hace.

**Amy:** Además, maneja muy bien a la prensa… buena táctica de negocios.

**Rei:** ¡!Amy!

**Serena:** ¿Por qué tiene que tomar su mano? ¿Se puede? _(sorprendiendo a las chicas y felinos con su pregunta)_

**Luna:** De seguro estaba muy nerviosa… Seiya le brindaba su apoyo.

**Artemis:** Se han vuelto muy buenos amigos… Mina dice que se lleva muy bien con ella.

**Serena:** ¿En serio? _(¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento?)_

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**-Habitación de Darien, sueño**

**-DARIEN SE ENCONTRABA EN UN PALACIO CONOCIDO PARA EL, NO ERA EL PALACIO DE PLATA, SINO EL PALACIO DE LA TIERRA, ERA UN PALACIO DE MARMOL FINO BLANQUECINO, DE GRANDES COLUMNAS A SU ALREDEDOR FORMANDO UNA ESTRELLA, DE LAS MISMAS CAIAN ENRREDADERAS DE ROSAS ROJAS Y BLANCAS, MIENTRAS VEIA SU ANTIGUO HOGAR PODIA VER A UNA PAREJA DE ENAMORADOS FRENTE A LA FUENTE DEL CIELO-**

**Endymion:** ¡!Por favor Apola, no lo abras, hasta que hayas llegado al palacio! _(mirando los ojos violetas de la joven)_

**Apola:** ¿Acaso tiene una serpiente? _(mirándolo de forma sarcástica)_

**Endymion:** Muy graciosa _(tocando su rostro)_ quiero que esto sea el inicio de lo que siento por ti, princesa.

**Apola:** ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí, querido príncipe terrenal?

**Endymion:** Un amor más grande que todas las estrellas del cielo.

**Apola:** Eso no lo digas frente a tus hermanos y mucho menos delante de Karthian _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Endymion:** No le tengo miedo… además no soporto cuando te abraza.

**Apola:** ¿Alguien tiene celos? _(cruzándose de brazos)_ Es mi mejor amigo, no debes sentir celos de él, cuando ya sabes a quien le pertenece mi corazón.

**Endymion:** ¡!Te amo tanto! _(estrechándola contra su pecho)_

**-DARIEN SORPRENDIDO POR LO QUE ACABABA DE OIR, PENSABA QUE SU UNICO Y VERDADERO AMOR ERA SERENA, AL PARECER, NO LO ERA, SENTIA LA INCERTIDUMBRE DE SABER MAS, SABER QUE ERA ESE OBSEQUIO, PERO NO PUDO Y DESPERTO-**

**Darien:** Esto no puede estar pasándome _(frotándose la cara)_ ¿Por qué tuve miedo de acercarme a ella?


	12. El lago de los cisnes

**CAPITULO 12 EL LAGO DE LOS CISNES**

**CASA DE LA FAM. TSUKINO**

**-Habitación de Serena, sueño**

**-MIENTRAS LA JOVEN PRINCESA SE ENCONTRABA EN LAS FUENTES PLATEADAS DE PALACIO, UN JOVEN NO DEJABA DE ADMIRARLA A LO LEJOS, LA PRINCESA SABIA QUE LA VIGILABAN PERO NO TENIA MIEDO, SABIA QUE ESA PERSONA JAMAS LA LASTIMARIA PUES AMBOS ERAN LOS DUEÑOS DE UN AMOR DULCE Y BUENO-**

**P. Serenity:** ¡!Deja de ocultarte Karthian!

**Karthian:** No puedo dejar de admirar tu belleza… creo que los dioses agregaron mucha de la belleza de Afrodita en tu familia.

**P. Serenity:** No digas tonterías _(ruborizada)_

**Karthian:** No son tonterías… tú y tu hermana son las princesas más hermosas de la vía láctea.

**P. Serenity:** ¡!Apola se te hace bonita! _(diciendo con ciertos celos)_

**Karthian:** Si… eso dice mi hermano.

**P. Serenity:** Creo que ellos hacen una linda pareja… al igual que nosotros.

**Karthian:** Estoy seguro de ello, nunca había visto a mi hermano tan feliz… su amor perdurará por siempre y ni la muerte los separará.

**-SERENA AL ESCUCHAR ESTO, LE DIO UN VUELCO EL CORAZÓN ¿ACASO DARIEN DEJARÍA DE AMARLA SI SU HERMANA APRECE EN SUS VIDAS? SIN EMBARGO EL CORAZÓN NO LE DOLIA TANTO AL PENSAR EN ESA POSIBILIDAD-**

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**-Sala**

**Michiru:** Me preocupa que no ha habido ataques en todo este tiempo… ya serán casi 2 meses.

**Setsuna:** Además… por alguna extraña razón, no puedo pasar la puerta del futuro, está sellada.

**Hotaru:** Creí que sólo los miembros de la familia real podían crear los sellos de protección.

**Setsuna:** Y así es… por eso no entiendo nada y mas porque las puertas están selladas desde mi lado custodiado, alguien tuvo que presentarse y sellarlo estando yo ahí _(aumentando la incertidumbre de la guardiana)_

**Haruka:** Debe ser alguien muy poderoso, para evitar ser detectado.

**Setsuna:** Cierto… de los tres reinos los únicos con esa habilidad eran los soberanos de la Luna, el Sol y la Tierra.

**Michiru:** ¿Los herederos no?

**Setsuna:** No… ese poder era entregado junto con las cuatro espadas del orbe.

**Hotaru:** ¿Qué son las espadas del orbe? _(curiosa)_

**Setsuna:** Son las cuatro armas más poderosas del universo, junto con los cuatro cristales sagrados son indestructibles.

**Haruka:** Entonces debemos encontrarlas para así poder descubrir quien está detrás de todo esto.

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Jardín**

**Gaido:** La obra se estrena dentro de una semana… la expectación no es para menos _(leyendo el periódico) _ya desean saber si son iguales de buenos.

**Arya:** Pero creo que lo que más les interesa saber es si entre Seiya y yo hay algo, ya vez que no dejaron de preguntarnos lo mismo una y otra vez _(cortando rosas)_

**Gaido:** ¿Segura no pasa nada entre ustedes?

**Arya:** ¡!Tú también! _(diciendo molesta)_ Mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas, Seiya es solamente mi mejor amigo.

**Seiya:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo _(acercándole una pala)_

**Taiki:** Esos escándalos son los que atraerán a la gente a ver el musical.

**Arya:** Lo que menos quería era esta clase de publicidad.

**Yaten:** Bienvenida al mundo del espectáculo _(diciendo con sarcasmo)_

**Arya:** Sabes, si no fuera porque no son hermanos… diría que tú y Gaido son iguales.

**Seiya:** ¡!Rayos, no! Dos Yaten no _(pidiendo al cielo de forma suplicante)_

**Gaido:** Hablando de otra cosa… tengo boletos para ver una obra esta noche en el lago ¿quieren ir? _(mirando a los presentes)_

**Arya:** ¿Tendrás para las chicas?

**Gaido:** Si _(contando los boletos)_ me dieron una docena de boletos… creo que si alcanzan.

**Taiki:** Yo le aviso a Amy para que le diga a las demás… así nos podemos ver todos en la entrada del parque.

**Seiya:** Creo que alguien se ha emocionado con cierta jovencita cerebrito _(golpeando en el hombro a su hermano, causando que este se ruborizara)_

**-DESPUES DE LAS CONTINUAS BURLAS DE SEIYA Y YATEN, TAIKI DECIDIÓ IRSE Y LLAMAR A AMY PARA INVITARLA A ELLA Y A LAS CHICAS A VER LA OBRA, SABÍA QUE NO SE NEGARÍA, ADEMAS DE QUE APROVECHARÍA LA VELADA PARA DECIRLE ALGO IMPORTANTE A LA GUARDIANA DE LA SABIDURÍA-**

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**-Consultorio Dr. Chiba**

**Serena:** Por favor Darien… Gaido tiene boletos de más y en verdad me gustaría que fueras _(suplicante)_

**Darien:** Deja ver si puedo Serena… no sé si llegue a tiempo, hay mucho trabajo y a esa hora termino mi ronda.

**Serena:** Solamente llega, no importa si no es a tiempo o al segundo acto ¿de acuerdo?

**Darien:** Haré todo lo posible _(recordando un antiguo sueño)_

**-DÍAS ANTES, DARIEN HABÍA TENIDO UN SUENO, EL CUAL LO INQUIETABA PUES ESTABA DE NUEVO CON ESA MUJER, LA MUJER QUE AMABA TANTO Y NO PODÍA DEJAR DE PENSAR, ¿ACASO EMPEZABA A OLVIDAR EL AMOR REAL DE SERENA Y SE ENFOCABA EN UN AMOR PLATONICO?-**

**-Sueño de Darien**

**Darien:** ¿otra vez este lugar?

**-A LO LEJOS, CERCA DE LA FUENTE DEL CIELO, SE ENCONTRABA LA MISMA PAREJA DE SUEÑOS ANTERIORES, ESTABAN SENTADOS EN UNA BANCA VIENDO A LAS AVES QUE AHÍ SE ENCONTRABAN-**

**Apola:** En verdad me gusta tu planeta... la vida que aquí existe no se compara con la que hay en el Sol _(acariciando a un ave de blanco plumaje)_

**Endymion:** Es cierto… pero la vida que hay en tu reino también es hermosa, las flores que ahí crecen no lo hacen en otro lugar.

**Apola:** Aun así cambiaria todo por poder tener lo que tú tienes aquí… en especial por estas hermosas aves _(señalándolas)_

**Endymion:** Gracias _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**-DARIEN PODIA SENTIR SU CORAZÓN PALPITAR ACELERADAMENTE, RECONOCÍA EL AMOR EN ESA PAREJA Y DE ALGUNA MANERA DESEABA TENERLO CON SERENA-**

**EIDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Departamento de Gaido**

**Onix:** Lo sentimos alteza, pero aun no hemos encontrado a sus hermanos _(bajando la cabeza)_

**Gaido: **Descuida Onix… sé que es difícil, ni siquiera yo puedo sentir su presencia, al parecer el hechizo que hizo el Rey Hyperión es demasiado fuerte, tampoco puedo percibir la esencia de las princesas.

**Scorpix: **Por ahora debemos seguir, no podemos desfallecer, la hora se acerca.

**Gaido: **Pero no hoy, deben descansar… que tal si nos acompañan a ver la obra.

**Pix: **¿Cree que sea buena idea amo?

**Gaido: **Lo será si no pronuncian palabra alguna ¿de acuerdo? _(a lo que los felinos asintieron)_

**-TIEMPO** **DESPUES Y COMO ERA COSTUMBRE TODOS SE VIERON EN LA ENTRADA DEL PARQUE No. 10 PARA PODER DISFRUTAR LA OBRA-**

**PARQUE No. 10**

**-Lago**

**Serena:** Es increíble que vayan a hacer esa obra sobre el lago… estoy tan emocionada _(abrazando a Darien) _

**Gaido:** La verdad no es la primera vez que veo esa obra sobre el agua… Arya lo hizo una vez con su compañía de baile, cuando vivíamos en Estados Unidos.

**Chicas:** ¡!En serio!

**Arya:** No fue nada _(sonrojada)_ fue de mis primeras obras.

**Darien:** Estoy seguro que fuiste de las mejores intérpretes de Odette.

**Gaido:** ¡!Bromeas! fue la mejor… la modernidad que le dieron a la obra fue magnífica.

**Michiru:** Honestamente no he visto obra mejor en Nueva York.

**Seiya:** Tal vez tú puedas suplir a la bailarina si algo le pasa en el agua _(diciendo con ternura, mirándola a los ojos haciendo que la chica de coletas se molestara)_

**Haruka:** También la recuerdo… no lo haces tan mal Kurai.

**Arya:** ¡!Muchas gracias chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí? _(ruborizada ante el comentario de Haruka)_

**Michiru:** Nos invitaron a la obra… un amigo mío la dirige.

**Setsuna:** Como vez no podíamos negarnos… además es una de mis obras favoritas.

**Hotaru:** Y mía también… y será mejor apurarnos, sino no encontraremos nuestro lugar.

**-AL ENCONTRAR SUS LUGARES, SE QUEDARON MARAVILLADOS POR LA BELLEZA DEL ESCENARIO, EL LAGO ESTABA ACONDICIONADO PARA TRES ESCENARIOS, EN UNO DE ELLOS SE PODÍAN VER LAS POLEAS DONDE LOS CISNES VOLARÍAN, LAS PEQUEÑAS LUCES QUE ILUMINABAN DELICADAMENTE EL LUGAR PARECIAN LUCIERNAGAS EN TODO SU ESPLENDOR-**

**Arya:** ¿Acaso te imaginabas algo tan hermoso Seiya?

**Seiya:** Honestamente, quisiera ver cómo era tu escenario en Nueva York _(susurrándole al oído, cosa que vieron desde la fila de arriba Serena y Darien)_

**Taiki:** Se ve hermoso ¿no crees Amy?

**Amy:** Lo es _(ruborizándose)_

**Haruka:** Algo no está bien… el viento me lo dice _(mirando a Michiru)_

**Setsuna:** Debemos permanecer alertas.

**-Ocultos en los arboles**

**Leonix:** ¿Sienten eso hermanos?

**Pix:** El se encuentra entre nosotros… hay que separarnos.

**-MIENTRAS SE SEPARABAN Y BUSCABAN LA FUENTE DE ESA ENERGÍA, EL ENEMIGO SE ENCONTRABA AL OTRO EXTREMO DEL LAGO, ESPERANDO EL MOMENTO PERFECTO DE ATACAR; SU PADRE LE HABIA IMPEDIDO HACERLO ANTES YA QUE LA ENERGÍA CON LOS PASADOS ATAQUES HABIA DISMINUIDO-**

**Pólux:** ¡!Ha llegado la hora… ven a ni Shiratori! _(apareciendo con un torbellino en medio del escenario)_

**Mina:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Yaten:** ¡!El enemigo!

**Arya:** ¡!Debemos de sacar a la gente de aquí!

**-LA GENTE QUE VEIA LA OBRA, PENSABA QUE ERA PARTE DE LA MISMA HASTA QUE EMPEZÓ A ATACAR A LOS BAILARINES Y A LA GENTE MISMA, POR LO QUE SALÍAN ASUSTADAS Y CORRIENDO HACIA TODOS LADOS, IMPIDIENDO UN CONTROL DE LA MISMA, SALIENDO ALGUNAS DE ELLAS LASTIMADAS-**

**Pólux:** ¡!Vamos, ataca!

**Shiratori:** Si amo _(el sujeto estaba pintado de blanco, de sus brazos le salían dos alas blanquecinas que arrojaba plumas con electrochoques)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!Basta! No voy a dejar que destruyas la fantasía de una obra tan magnífica como esta… yo te castigare en el nombre de la Luna.

**Pólux:** Pero si es Sailor Moon y sus guardianes, no me interesa pelear con ustedes, solamente quiero ¡!aniquilarlas!

**-AL SACAR A LA GENTE ARYA Y GAIDO SE SEPARARON, MIENTRAS ELLA BUSCABA A SU HERMANO Y A LOS DEMAS ENTRE LA MULTITUD, GAIDO NO PODÍA ESPERAR PARA AYUDAR Y ASI EVITAR UNA DESGRACIA-**

**Gaido:** Tendré que hacerlo de otra forma los lastimará ¡!POR EL PODER DE LEO, GUARDIAN DEL SUR, TRANSFORMACION! _(a lo lejos se podía ver la silueta de un león correr hacia al, saltar a su pecho y colocarse como escudo protector del cual salían luces verdes, transformándolo en el guardián Régulo)_

**Pólux:** ¿tan rápido se rinden? _(diciendo sarcásticamente)_

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡!TIERRA TIEMBLA!

**Shiratori:** ¡!PLUMAS CHOCANTES!

**Pólux:** Acábalos, de una vez por todas _(desapareciendo como estrella fugaz)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!No es justo que nos dejes con esa cosa!

**Sailor Mars:** ¡!FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE!

**Shiratori:** ¡!Mis plumas! _(corriendo de un lado a otro)_

**G.** **Régulo:** ¡!FUERZA ESTELAR DE LEO!

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¡!Guerrero Régulo!

**Sailor Star Maker:** ¡!Ahora Sailor Moon!

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA… CURACION LUNAR!

**-CUANDO TODO REGRESO A LA CALMA, NOTARON QUE EL GUERRERO DE LEO HABÍA DESAPARECIDO, ARYA SE ENCONTRABA EN LA ENTRADA CON GAIDO PREOCUPADA POR NO SABER NADA DE LOS DEMAS-**

**Arya:** ¿Dónde estaban? Me tenían muy preocupada.

**Serena:** Lo sentimos, con tanta gente…

**Mina: **Ni siquiera nosotras nos encontrábamos.

**Gaido:** Es mejor que nos vayamos… la obra se pospone hasta nuevo aviso.

**Serena:** Que lastima_ (diciendo con tristeza)_

**Darien:** Otro día será _(¿habrá sido una coincidencia?)_

**CASA DE LA FAMILIA TSUKINO**

**-Habitación de Serena**

**Serena: **_(mirando por la ventana)_ ¿En verdad estaremos destinados a estar juntos o se podrá cambiar el futuro?


	13. Enfrentando la verdad

**CAPITULO 13 ENFRENTANDO LA VERDAD**

**PLANETA KINMONKU**

**-Palacio de las flores**

**Kakyuu: **Terrios… sólo espero que se encuentren a salvo y que por su bien, sepan la verdad muy pronto _(viendo al hombre de cabellos entrecanos y ojos verdes)_

**Terrios:** Yo también lo espero, he vivido milenios sin poder encontrarlos, ahora que están juntos no puedo perderlos de nuevo… son mis hijos.

**Kakyuu:** Los he protegido toda mi vida… han fingido ser algo que no son gracias al hechizo, su verdadero poder surgirá muy pronto.

**Terrios:** Y yo estaré presente cuando eso suceda.

**CASA DE LA FAMILIA TSUKINO**

**-Habitación de Serena, sueño**

**Serena:** De nuevo estoy en el milenio de plata… ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

**-MIENTRAS SE ACERCABA A LAS PUERTAS DE PALACIO, PODIA VER A DOS JOVENES QUE SE ABRAZABAN UNA A LA OTRA, PARECIA COMO SI LA DISTANCIA LES DOLIERA Y NO QUISIERA SEPARARSE, EMPEZARON A CAMINAR HASTA DIRIGIRSE AL HERMOSO JARDIN-**

**Serenity:** ¡!Que bueno que llegaste, te había extrañado tanto!

**Apola:** Yo también… a veces pienso que la distancia es infinita y no podré verte de nuevo _(mirándola con los ojos llorosos)_

**Serenity:** Mientras estés aquí, nos contaremos todo lo que ha pasado en nuestra vida… yo te tengo una maravillosa noticia.

**Apola:** ¿De qué se trata? _(diciendo intrigada)_

**Serenity:** ¡! Él ha pedido mi mano!

**-SERENA NO PODIA CREER LO QUE ESCUCHABA, SU VERDADERO AMOR HABIA PEDIDO SU MANO EN MATRIMONIO, SU CORAZON DE ESTREMECIA CON FUERZA, ESTABA EMOCIONADA POR ESO, PERO… ¿Y ENDYMION?-**

**Apola: **No cabe duda que llevó a cabo su plan con éxito… y gracias a mi.

**Serenity:** ¡!Sabía que tu le habías ayudado! _(riéndose)_

**Apola:** ¿En verdad creías que podía haber hecho todo eso él solito? _(diciendo con sarcasmo)_

**Serenity:** Pues llegué a pensarlo… ahora falta que Endymion pida tu mano y todo listo.

**Apola:** Ya no sé si lo vaya a hacer…últimamente ha estado muy extraño.

**Serenity:** ¿Te ha dicho algo?

**Apola:** Ese es el problema hermana Luna, no me ha dicho nada… ¿crees que dejó de amarme?

**-LOS OJOS DE TRISTEZA DE SU HERMANA SOL, LA TENIAN PREOCUPADA, SI ENDYMION EN EL PASADO TANTO LA AMABA ¿POR QUE SE ALEJABA DE ELLA? ¿ACASO HABIA SENTIDO QUE ESTABA EN PELIGRO? NO PODIA VERLA SUFRIR ASI, TENIA QUE AVERIGUAR MAS ACERCA DE ESTE NUEVO PASADO-**

**Serena: **Tendré que averiguar porque se alejó de ella… esto me confunde ¿Qué debo hacer? _(mirándola su querida amiga Luna, escondida entre las sombras)_

**Luna:** Tenemos que saber quién es ella y pronto.

**-EL MUSICAL HABIA DADO UN GRAN INICIO, LA EXPECTACION NO SE DIO PARA MENOS CON EL REGRESO DEL FAMOSO TRIO, LAS ACTRICES, LOS BAILARINES, LA ESCENOGRAFIA Y LA MUSICA ERAN DE LAS MEJORES; LA OBRA QUE SE HABIA PENSADO PARA PRESENTARSE SOLO POR 1 MES SE HABIA EXTENDIDO HASTA TIEMPO INDEFINIDO DEBIDO AL ÉXITO QUE ESTABA OBTENIENDO; NO CABIA DUDA QUE LA PUBLICISTA ESTABA DANDO FRUTOS, LA PRENSA DECIA QEUE ERA LA MEJOR PAREJA EN EL ESCENARIO, ALGO QUE INCOMODABA A SEIYA Y A ARYA PUES NO HABIA NADA DE VERDAD EN ESO-**

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**-Sala**

**Haruka:** ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Luna?

**Michiru:** Eso es imposible… nuestra princesa en el pasado no pudo amar a alguien más.

**Hotaru:** Por supuesto que es imposible ¿verdad Setsuna?

**Setsuna:** No es mentira… en el pasado nuestra princesa amaba a otro.

**Haruka:** !Te pusiste de acuerdo con Luna! _(mirando a Setsuna)_

**Luna:** ¡!Deja de gritarle!

**Artemis:** Chicas, esto es serio… si la hermana de la princesa aparece en esta época es muy alta la posibilidad de que también lo haga su verdadero amor.

**Michiru:** Pero… eso no explica el amor entre los príncipes.

**Hotaru:** Tal vez si lo haga _(quedándose pensativa)_

**Haruka:** ¡!Me quieres explicar cómo!

**Setsuna:** Amores cruzados… al no tener el amor verdadero, se quedaron con la parte faltante del otro.

**Luna:** Eso lo explicaría en parte, pero… ¿y el futuro?

**Michiru:** Las puertas del tiempo se encuentran selladas, ni siquiera Setsuna puede pasar.

**Artemis y Luna:** ¡!Queeeeee!

**Setsuna:** Es la magia de la familia real… es posible que el futuro esté fluctuando.

**Hotaru:** Si es así, Rini no nacerá y yo… _(tapándose la cara)_

**Luna:** Descuida pequeña, estoy segura que Rini nacerá y te salvará.

**Artemis:** ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

**Luna:** Ninguno de los dos ha aparecido aun… además Rini es hija de Serena, en este momento el padre no es de importancia, eso creo.

**Haruka:** ¡!Pues yo lucharé para que nuestros príncipes estén juntos, cueste lo que cueste! _(saliendo enojada en su auto)_

**Michiru:** Yo la calmaré después.

**CASA PRODUCTORA KURAI**

**-Oficina del director**

**Enzo:** ¡!La obra va mejor que nunca! Sabía que tenía unos hijos prodigio, pero no me imaginé que tanto.

**Gaido:** No es para tanto papá, la obra en sí es excelente… Arya y los demás han hecho un magnífico trabajo.

**Arya:** Después de todo, Hooji tenía razón… el teatro me gusta.

**Enzo:** Eres buena hija, no lo dejes.

**-Sala de ensayos**

**Taiki:** ¿Nos quieres decir que te pasa? Haz estado muy raro desde el estreno.

**Seiya:** Tal vez esté pensando en la chica que lo trae loco.

**Yaten:** ¡!Ya déjenme en paz!

**Taiki:** Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que seas un cabezota… te advertimos que ella se cansaría de rogarte, en verdad pensaste que la tenías seguro ¿verdad?

**Yaten:** Mira quien lo dice… el que no se atreve a decirle a Amy que la quiere _(gritándole a Taiki)_

**Seiya:** No es lo mismo, porque ella si le corresponde y él no se ha comportado como un patán como tú.

**Taiki:** Además ya se lo dije a Amy… y aceptó ser mi novia, ya llevamos una semana _(sacándole la lengua)_

**Arya:** ¡!A que se debe tanto grito! _(entrando preocupada)_ así no son ustedes.

**Yaten:** Tal vez empecemos a hacerlo _(saliendo enojado)_

**Taiki:** No lo tomes personal Arya.

**Arya:** ¿Es sobre Mina?

**Seiya:** Como ya no lo persigue, se ha enojado por eso, todos se lo advertimos incluso tú… creo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que le gusta.

**Arya:** No creo que sea demasiado tarde… Mina lo ama, sólo hace falta que tome valor.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Jardín**

**Rei:** ¿Qué te pasa? Desde hace días te noto extraña… ¿peleaste con Darien?

**Serena:** No, es sólo que estoy confundida, por algunas cosas que he estado soñando.

**Rei:** ¿Tiene que ver con un amor del pasado?

**Serena:** ¿Cómo sabes? _(sorprendida)_

**Rei:** Soy una vidente ¿acaso lo olvidaste? ¿De qué se trata?

**Serena:** En mi pasado… mi primer amor no fue Darien… sino el príncipe Karthian.

**Rei:** ¿Karthian?

**Serena:** Siento que él es mi verdadero amor… y sabiendo esto, no sé qué pensar del futuro _(llorando)_

**Rei:** Si la reencarnación de Karthian estuviera aquí ¿Qué harías?

**Serena:** No lo sé… eso es lo que me confunde.

**Rei:** Sabes que lo que hagas yo te apoyo y sé que las demás también lo harán; ya que queremos verte feliz.

**Serena:** ¡!Gracias Rei! _(abrazándola con fuerza)_

**Rei:** De nada Serena tontita.

**-MIENTRAS CAMINABA POR EL PARQUE, YATEN NO DEJABA DE PENSAR EN ESE DIA QUE SIGNIFICABA TANTO PARA EL Y MAS POR COMPARTIRLO CON LA MUJER QUE LE HABIA ROBADO EL CORAZON DE UNA MANERA TAN UNICA, SIENDO SU MAYOR FAN-**

**FLASHBACK**

**-Día del estreno**

**Mina: **¡!Te diste cuenta de los aplausos Arya!

**Arya:** Había olvidado lo que se sentía estar sobre el escenario.

**Seiya:** Lo hicieron muy bien… y la ovación de pie ¡!genial!

**Taiki:** Era obvio, somos los mejores _(haciendo una reverencia a los presentes)_

**Mina:** Ya quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

**Yaten:** Tú no esperas ¿verdad? _(diciendo con sarcasmo, cosa que hirió a la joven rubia)_

**Seiya y Taiki:** ¡!Yaten!

**Mina:** Honestamente pensé que el trabajar juntos ayudaría para mantener una buena relación, no sólo de trabajo sino también de amigos… pero es obvio que eres un ególatra, no piensas en los demás y eso me duele… porque yo no sólo te quiero como amigo _(saliendo del camerino)_

**Arya:** Creo que acabas de cometer la estupidez más grande de todas… ella te quiere _(siguiendo a Mina)_

**-FIN DE FLASHBACK-**

**PARQUE No. 10**

**-Fuente**

**Yaten:** ¡!Eres un idiota! Tanto miedo tienes de confesárselo _(golpeándose la cabeza una y otra vez contra un árbol)_

**Mina:** Te dará dolor de cabeza ¿sabías eso? _(comiendo un helado de chocolate)_

**Yaten:** ¡!Mina! _(abrazándola con fuerza, provocando que tirara el helado)_

**Mina:** ¡!¿Qué te pasa? Me tiraste el helado!

**Yaten:** Te compraré todos los helados que quieres… por favor perdóname _(poniéndose de rodillas)_

**Mina:** ¡!Basta! _(diciendo nerviosa) _Te perdono pera ya párate.

**Yaten:** ¿En serio?

**Mina:** Bueno no del todo… aun me debes un helado.

**Yaten:** Gracias _(sorprendiéndola con un beso a lo que ella respondió con amor) _Lamento ser un completo idiota.

**Mina:** ¿En verdad lo lamentas? _(diciendo dudosa)_

**Yaten:** Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti antes, para mí es muy difícil expresar lo que siento… tu desprecio me dolió mucho y había estado malhumorado todo este tiempo y ahora entiendo el porqué… te amo _(tocando su dulce rostro)_

**Mina:** ¡!Ya era hora! _(besándolo)_ te será muy difícil librarte de mí.

**Yaten:** Ese es mi castigo _(sonriéndole)_

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Jardín**

**Arya:** ¡!Te dije que no te las comieras Onix! _(espantando al felino)_ A veces pienso que lo haces con intención.

**Darien:** No lo regañes… le encantan las rosas ¿Qué puede hacer?

**Arya:** Me gusta su compañía, pero a veces no sé si me hacen enojar a lo hacen a propósito… ¿Tú qué haces aquí, buscas a Serena?

**Darien:** No precisamente… vine a invitarte un helado.

**Arya:** ¡! A mí! ¿Te sientes bien? _(diciendo extrañada)_

**Darien:** Serena dijo que estaría con Rei y pues como no tenía nada que hacer… quise invitarte.

**Arya:** Eso de convertirme en su plan de resignación, como que ya no me convence mucho que digamos.

**Darien:** Lo siento _(ruborizándose)_ ¿entonces sí o no?

**Arya:** Vamos… sirve que me alejo un rato de aquí y del trabajo ¿al parque? _(a lo que el joven de ojos azul afirmó)_

**PARQUE No. 10**

**-Lago**

**Seiya:** ¡!Bombón! ¿Qué haces aquí tan pensativa?

**Serena:** Pensaba… algunas cosas del pasado… en el amor _(ruborizándose)_

**Seiya:** ¿Tienes problemas con Darien?

**Serena:** Creo que la de los problemas soy yo… pero porque no hablamos de otra cosa.

**Seiya:** Bombón… sabes que si algo te aflige a mí también me pasa lo mismo _(tocando su rostro)_

**Serena:** No es nada _(levantándose del lugar para alejarse de él_) no puedo decirle que es él, el que me confunde.

**Seiya:** ¿Por qué te confundo? _(acercándose a ella)_ ¿acaso empiezas a quererme?

**Serena:** Seiya, por favor _(bajando la cabeza) _no hagas esto_._

**Seiya:** Bombón _(acercándola más a su cuerpo y sus labios a los suyos)_

**-SERENA NO SABIA COMO REACCIONAR ANTE ESE BESO, ERAN DIFERENTES A LOS DE DARIEN, ESTOS ERAN LLENOS DE AMOR, DULCES Y TIERNOS; AL PRINCIPIO ASUSTADA, ENTRELAZO SUS BRAZOS ALREDEDOR DEL CUELLO DE SEIYA Y CORRESPONDIO A ESE BESO DE UNA MANERA QUE ELLA NO IMAGINABA-**

**Arya: **Gracias por el helado…

**Darien:** De nada, ha sido todo un placer y disfruto de tu compañía, ¿me pregunto por qué no lo hicimos antes?

**Arya:** La verdad me preguntaba lo mismo… nos conocemos desde hace años.

**Darien:** ¿te parece si nos sentamos cerca del lago?

**Arya:** Adelante, yo te sigo _(me gusta que me prestes esta atención, aunque sé que está mal)_

**-MIENTRAS SE ACERCABAN AL LAGO, ELLOS SEGUIAN HABLANDO SOBRE COSAS QUE TENIAN EN COMUN, LAS AVENTURAS DE SU PADRE CON LA SILLA DE RUEDAS Y LA VIDA DE UN ARTISTA Y UN MEDICO, CUANDO QUEDARON FRENTE A SEIYA Y A SERENA QUE SEGUIAN FUNDIDOS EN EL BESO, ELLOS SOLO SE LES QUEDARON VIENDO ESTUPEFACTOS-**

**Arya:** ¡!Darien! _(viendo el rostro desencajado de su acompañante)_

**Darien:** ¡!Serena! _(a lo que la joven de coletas se alejo de Seiya)_

**Serena:** ¡!¿Qué haces aquí?

**Darien:** Lo mismo me pregunto yo… además que significa lo que acabamos de ver _(señalando a Arya)_

**Seiya:** ¡!Déjame explicarte, la culpa la tuve yo!

**Darien:** ¡!Pues no creo que sea solamente tuya, ella correspondía a tu beso! _(mirando a la chica de coletas)_ será mejor que me vaya _(dejando a los demás ahí )_

**Serena:** Arya yo…

**Arya:** A mí no tienes que explicarme nada… yo no soy a la que lastimaste _(dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo del lugar)_

**Seiya:** Bombón en verdad lo siento… no fue mi intención.

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Jardín**

**Arya:** Sólo espero que te encuentres bien Darien _(sosteniendo su amuleto y mirando al cielo)_ que extraño… no está la constelación del centauro.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews... en el siguiente capitulo aparecera una nueva sailor scout y una tragedia despertara los verdaderos sentimientos de todos...<p> 


	14. Temiendo la pérdida

**CAPITULO 14 TEMIENDO LA PERDIDA**

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Penthouse**

**Arya: **¡!Prepárate para perder hermanito!

**Gaido:** Ya lo veremos _( presionando los botones del control de videojuegos)_

**Arya:** ¡!Te voy a ganar, estoy en primer lugar!

**Gaido:** ¡!No es justo, este control no funciona!

**Arya:** Si, claro _(riendo)_

**-MIENTRAS SEGUIAN DIVIRTIENDOSE, SE ESCUCHÓ EL TIMBRE DE LA PUERTA, ARYA PENSABA QUE ERA SEIYA PARA EXPLICARLE DE NUEVO LO SUCEDIDO ESA TARDE, ASI QUE DEJÓ EL VIDEOJUEGO Y SE ABRIÓ LA PUERTA, SORPRENDIÉNDOSE DE VER QUIEN ERA-**

**Arya:** ¡!Darien! Dios santo… ¿Estás ebrio? _(Gaido se acercaba a la puerta)_

**Gaido:** ¿Ebrio? Yo diría ahogado… _(ayudándolo a sostenerse)_

**Arya:** ¿Habrá manejado en este estado?_(sentándolo en el sofá) _prepara una cafetera con expreso… la necesitará.

**Darien:** ¡!Tenia que besarse con él, pues yo me besarse con alguien más! _(tomando a Arya de la cintura y acercándola a sus labios)_

**Arya:** ¡!Basta, estas ahogado! _(limpiándose la boca)_ no soy tu consuelo… que digo, si ni siquiera sabe lo que hace.

**Gaido:** _(esculcando sus bolsillos, toma las llaves del auto)_ Creo que las esconderé, si no quién sabe si sobreviva la noche… el café está listo.

**Darien:** No quiero café… quiero un trago.

**Arya:** ¡!No, no mas tragos! _(diciendo enojada, en verdad la quiere, pensando con tristeza)_

**Gaido:** Vamos esto te hará mucho mejor… recuerda la cirrosis _(entregándole la taza)_

**Darien:** Está bien _(tomándose el café con un gesto desagradable)_

**-DESPUES DE UN RATO, LA BORRACHERA SE LE BAJÓ Y SE QUEDÓ PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO EN EL Sofá, POR LO QUE GAIDO DECIDIÓ LLEVARLO A LA HABITACIÓN DE HUÉSPEDES CON AYUDA DE ARYA PUES AL PARECER PESABA MAS DE LO QUE SE VEÍA Y NO PODÍA SOLO-**

**-Habitación de huéspedes**

**Gaido:** ¿Estarás bien? Si quieres me quedo esta noche.

**Arya:** No creo que sea necesario, con el café y las pastillas creo que dormirá toda la noche… estaré bien.

**Gaido:** ¿segura? _(diciendo preocupado)_

**Arya:** Si ya vete a descansar… si quieres deja aquí a los felinos para que te sientas mejor.

**Gaido:** De acuerdo… nos vemos mañana _(saliendo del penthouse)_

**Arya:** En verdad me hubiera gustado que me besaras en otras circunstancias _(tocando sus labios)_

**-AL DIA SIGUIENTE DARIEN, SE SENTÍA CON UN TERRIBLE DOLOR DE CABEZA, POR LO QUE AL INTENTAR LEVANTARSE SE MAREÓ, ABRIENDO LOS OJOS POCO A POCO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTABA SOLO-**

**Arya:** Que bueno que ya te despertaste _(entregándole un vaso con agua y unas aspirinas)_

**Darien:** ¿Cuántas tonterías hice?

**Arya:** Ninguna de las que debas preocuparte… lo bueno es que llegaste aquí, de lo contrario quien sabe donde estuvieras ahora.

**Darien:** ¡!Tú sola me trajiste hasta aquí!

**Arya:** No, Gaido me ayudó, por el momento descansa… me tomé el atrevimiento de llamar al hospital para decir que no ibas hoy porque te sentías enfermo.

**Darien:** No te hubieras molestado… además, creo que me hubiera merecido ese castigo de atender paciente así.

**Arya:** ¡!Sigues en tus locuras! Piensa en tus pacientes… además creo que debes hablar con Serena para aclarar las cosas.

**Darien:** Supongo que tienes razón… solo así podré sacar lo que tengo atorado _(tomándose las aspirinas)_

**TORRE DE TOKIO**

**-Terraza**

**Pólux:** Insulsos humanos… ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que no hay dos constelaciones en el cielo, mi poder se va incrementando con su ignorancia y pronto obtendré lo que más deseo _(riéndose maliciosamente)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Jardín, una semana después**

**Rei:** ¡!Queeeeeeeeeeee!

**Amy:** ¿Qué hizo Darien?

**Serena:** Me reclamó por lo sucedido y tenía razón _(llorando)_ lo eché todo a perder.

**Lita:** ¿A quién amas Serena?

**Mina:** Es obvio que a Darien… de lo contrario no estaría llorando.

**Serena:** Honestamente no lo sé, mi corazón me dice una cosa y mi cerebro otra… no se qué hacer.

**Amy:** Siempre te apoyaremos… no importa lo que suceda.

**Serena:** Solamente quisiera que él me perdonara; anoche pudimos hablar, las veces pasadas ninguno tenía el valor de abrir la boca… dice que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo… por eso se va a Estados Unidos.

**Rei:** Tal vez sea lo mejor por el momento.

**Lita:** Ya verás que todo se arreglará.

**EN OTRA DIMENSION**

**-Puertas del tiempo**

**Sailor Plut:** ¿Quién está ahí?

**Voz masculina:** Que rápido olvidas a tus amigos guardiana… por las puertas del tiempo no debes preocuparte, el futuro cambiará pero debe hacerlo pues así es como en verdad debe ser.

**Sailor Plut:** ¿eso qué significa? _(colocándose en posición de ataque)_

**Voz masculina:** La Luna y la Estrella… el Sol y la Tierra, así es como debe ser _(repetía una y otra vez, hasta que la voz desapareció)_

**AUTODROMO**

**-Zona de pits**

**Haruka:** El viento está cambiando… algo se acerca.

**Michiru:** ¿Estaremos perdiendo el futuro?

**Haruka:** ¡!Haré lo que sea para evitarlo!

**Michiru:** Tal vez nuestro destino deba de cambiar para obtener lo que más deseamos… nuestra libertad.

**CASA PRODUCTORA KURAI**

**-Oficina de Arya**

**Arya: **_(contestando una llamada)_ Si, no se preocupe, llegaremos a tiempo para la presentación, de hecho saldremos en media hora… de acuerdo hasta luego.

**Lisa:** Alguien te busca… dice que es importante.

**Arya:** Dile que pase… ahorita lo que menos tengo es tiempo _(guardando unos papeles en un maletín)_

**Darien:** ¿Por qué la prisa?

**Arya:** ¡!Darien! ¿Qué haces aquí? _(dándole un beso en la mejilla)_

**Darien:** Pues vine a despedirme…

**Arya:** Darien solamente me voy por un par de días… no es para tanto.

**Darien:** _(riendo)_ No es por ti… sino por mí, me voy a Estados Unidos, tengo una muy buena oportunidad y será bueno poner un poco de distancia.

**Arya:** ¿Te vas? _(diciendo con tristeza)_ Y hasta ahora me lo dices… te hubiera preparado una cena de despedida.

**Darien:** Es que la verdad, no sabía si quería despedirme de ti _(diciendo con recelo)_

**Arya:** ¡!Muchas gracias! ¿Serena ya lo sabe?

**Darien:** Si, pero no quiero hablar de eso por el momento.

**Arya:** Bueno, como no habrá cena de despedida… quédate con esto _(quitándose su amuleto) _me ha traído buena suerte… quisiera que tu también la tuvieras.

**Darien:** No es necesario _(viendo el amuleto, era un relicario con una rosa grabada en relieve)_

**Arya:** De esa forma te acordarás que tienes amigos esperándote en Tokio.

**Darien:** A ti es a la que menos olvidare _(abrazándola con fuerza)_ me voy en la noche así que aun me quedaré otro rato.

**Arya:** Pues espero que te vaya bien _(quisiera que te quedaras conmigo)_

**-SE TERMINARON DE DESPEDIR, ARYA SE SUBIÓ AL AUTO PUES IRÍA A OTROS LUGARES CUANDO LLEGARAN A HOKKAIDO Y NO QUERÍA DEJAR A LOS CHICOS SIN TRANSPORTE, MIENTRAS IBAN POR LA CARRETERA ARYA IBA HABLANDO CON SU PADRE POR TELÉFONO, EL GRUPO IBA DETRÁS DE ELLA, CONDUCIENDO EL AUTO TAIKI-**

**CARRETERA A HOKKAIDO**

**-Llamada telefónica**

**Arya:** Tranquilo papá, hasta el momento todo va bien.

**Enzo:** Si, se que eres mejor conductora que Gaido y yo juntos.

**Arya:** Eso es cierto, tengo que colgarte, debo fijarme muy bien en la carretera _(al decir eso, el centauro apareció en el camino provocando que ella perdiera el control del auto)_

**Enzo:** ¡!Arya, hija contesta! _(cortándose la llamada)_

**-LOS CHICOS VIERON COMO EL AUTO CAÍA POR LA LADERA, PERO TAMBIÉN OBSERVARON A LA CONSTELACIÓN ACERCARSE A ESTE PARA SACAR A LA JOVEN QUE SE ENCONTRABA DENTRO, NO PERDIENDO UN SEGUNDO MAS SE TRANSFORMARON EN LAS GUERRERAS ESTELARES PARAA SALVAR A SU QUERIDA AMIGA-**

**Kentaurosu: **¡!Dime donde están ellas! _(estrangulando a la joven)_

**Arya:** ¿De… quien… hablas? _(diciendo con dificultad y herida)_

**Kentaurosu:** ¡!A las princesas de la Luna y el Sol! _(el sujeto era un centauro azabache con ojos dorados con una estrella colgante en su pecho)_

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¡!LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!

**Sailor Star Maker:** Más vale que la sueltes.

**Arya:** Sailor… scouts _(tomando fuerza, sujetó el brazo del monstruo y cerró los ojos despidiendo un brillo en su frente)_ No… les hagas… daño.

**Kentaurosu:** ¡!¿Qué es esto?

**Sailor Star Healer:** ¡!INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!

**Arya:** Endy…mion _(destruyendo al monstruo para ponerlo de nuevo en el cielo)_

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¡!Arya, Arya! _(intentando despertarla)_

**Arya:** Aun… falta el… arquero… protéjanla _(cerrando los ojos y perdiendo la conciencia)_

**Sailor Star Healer:** ¡!Tenemos que llevarla al hospital rápido!

**-MIENTRAS SE DIRIGIAN DE NUEVO A LA CIUDAD EN LA AMBULANCIA, ENZO LLAMÓ A LOS CHICOS PARA SABER QUE HABÍA SUCEDIDO, YATEN NO LE CONTÓ GRANDES DETALLES PERO LE DIJO QUE SE VERÍAN EN EL HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN, ARYA SE ENCONTRABA GRAVE, PERDÍA MUCHA SANGRE Y SEGUÍA SIN REACCIONAR-**

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**-Sala de emergencias**

**Dr. Zoske:** Un accidente más de carretera, al parecer se atravesó algo en el camino y trató de esquivarlo, sin éxito obviamente Dr. Chiba.

**Dr. Chiba:** Esperemos sobreviva _(¿Por qué tengo este dolor en el pecho?)_

**-AL LLEGAR A URGENCIAS, DARIEN VIO BAJAR A SEIYA DE LA AMBULANCIA COSA QUE DEJÓ SORPRENDIDO AL JOVEN MÉDICO, SE PREGUNTABA QUIEN ERA EL HERIDO, DE SEGURO UNO DE SUS HERMANOS; PERO CUANDO BAJÓ LA CAMILLA SE DIO CUENTA QUE ERA ARYA-**

**Seiya:** ¡!Darien, sálvala por favor! _(diciendo angustiado)_

**Darien:** ¿Qué pasó?

**Taiki:** Algo se atravesó en la carretera, quiso esquivarlo pero cayó hacia el barranco.

**Dr. Zoske:** ¡!Pero si son más de 20 metros!

**Seiya:** ¡!Darien, ella es como nuestra hermana, haz lo que sea necesario!

**Darien:** Eso no tienes por qué pedirlo.

**-LOS MINUTOS PASABAN, ENZO Y GAIDO LLEGARON AL HOSPITAL EN CUESTIÓN DE MINUTOS; LAS CHICAS LLEGARON MEDIA HORA DESPUES Y EN TODO ESE TIEMPO AUN NO HABÍA NOTICIAS DE LA SALUD DE ARYA-**

**Serena:** ¿Pero cómo sucedió?

**Taiki:** Apareció un monstruo… la atacó preguntando por las princesas.

**Michiru:** ¿Por qué precisamente a ella?

**Hotaru:** Su energía es muy diferente a la de cualquier humano… por si no lo habían notado.

**Seiya:** Cuando iba a atacarnos, algo extraño sucedió con ella… empezó a brillarle la frente.

**Chicas:** ¡!Queeeeeee! _(bajando la voz pues habían gritado)_

**Mina:** ¿Será posible, que sea Apola?

**Haruka:** Si es así, entonces Pólux ya la encontró.

**Yaten:** Además dijo algo que nos dejó aun más inquietos.

**Rei:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Seiya:** El arquero aun no está en el cielo… protéjanla.

**Michiru:** ¿Se referirá a Serena?

**Lita:** Desafortunadamente eso lo sabremos cuando reaccione.

**-Quirófano**

**Dr. Zoske:** ¡!Ha perdido mucha sangre… la herida en su costado no cesa!

**Dra. Mizuno:** ¡!Debemos tener cuidado Darien, de lo contrario no sobrevivirá! _(decía la joven de ojos azules)_

**Dr. Chiba:** ¡!Enfermera, por favor pida plaquetas!

**Dr. Sabu:** ¡!Dr. estamos perdiendo signos vitales… la paciente ha entrado en paro!_ (mirando la pantalla del electro)_

**Dr. Chiba:** ¡!Noooo… ella no puede dejarme! _(dándole maniobras de resucitación)_

**Dra. Mizuno:** ¡!Darien!_(¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?)_

**Dr. Zoske:** ¡!Deme las paletas de reanimación… ahora!

**-AL INICIAR LAS DESCARGAS PARA PODER SALVARLE LA VIDA, DARIEN PENSABA UNA Y MIL COSAS, SE EMPEZABA A SENTIR CULPABLE DEL ACCIDENTE, DE SU BOLSILLO TOMABA UNA Y OTRA VEZ EL AMULETO QUE LA HABÍA REGALADO, CREÍA QUE POR ELLO HABíA SIDO ATACADA POR EL ENEMIGO… DE NUEVO-**

**Dr. Zoske:** ¡!Una vez más! _(siguiendo con la reanimación, hasta que hubo signos vitales)_

**Dr. Sabu:** _(dando un largo suspiro)_ Habrá que esperar si reacciona.

**Dra. Mizuno:** Hay que decirle a su familia y a las chicas _(mirando a Darien)_

**Dr. Chiba:** Necesitamos hacerlo juntos Amy…

**-Sala de espera**

**Enzo:** Esta incertidumbre me está matando… Gaido ¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?

**Gaido:** Tranquilo papá veras que todo saldrá bien _(por favor que así sea)_

**Seiya:** ¡!Si Darien o Amy no vienen en el siguiente minuto yo mismo entraré al quirófano!

**Mina:** ¡!Ahí vienen! _(mirando a sus amigos)_

**Enzo:** Darien… ¿Cómo está Arya? _(diciendo consternado)_

**Darien:** _(con tristeza sin poder mirarlo a los ojos) _Me temo que no son buenas noticias…

**Gaido:** ¡!¿Qué le pasa a Arya? _(tomándolo de la bata)_

**Amy:** Casi la perdemos… a causa de la herida perdió mucha sangre y entró en un paro cardiorespiratorio…

**Serena:** Pero ahora está bien ¿verdad?

**Darien:** Logramos sacarla pero…

**Seiya:** ¡!Pero que! _(diciendo exaltado)_ ¡!Díganlo ya!

**Amy:** Arya entró en estado de coma.

**Chicas:** ¡!Queeeeee!

**Enzo:** ¡!Noooooooooooo! por favor Darien dime que no es cierto _(suplicante)_

**Darien:** Me temo que es cierto… nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada… curamos sus heridas, su brazo fracturado, el cuello lacerado, pero ahora todo depende de ella.

**-ENZO Y GAIDO NO HACÍAN MAS QUE APOYARSE EL UNO AL OTRO, FRENTE A LA CAMA DONDE YACÍA LA MAS JOVEN DE LA FAMILIA, ESPERANDO UNA REACCIÓN, UN PARPADEO, EL APRETÓN DE UNA MANO… PERO NADA-**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**-Balcón**

**Darien:** ¡!Maldito… espero estés feliz con lo que acabas de hacer! _(¿acaso la amo?)_ ¡!No descansare hasta verla como antes!

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Departamento de los Three Lights**

**Seiya:** ¡!Todo esto es por culpa de las constelaciones!

**Serena:** No te atormentes por eso… ella va a reaccionar.

**Seiya:** Si hubiera venido con nosotros, esto no estuviera pasando… me duele verla así.

**Serena:** Tranquilízate… se pondrá bien _(¿Por qué me enoja tanto que diga eso?)_

**Seiya:** Mi deber era protegerla… es como nuestra hermana pequeña.

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**-Sala**

**Michiru:** Esa chica, tal vez nunca reaccione.

**Haruka:** Si es así nunca sabremos si ella es la princesa del sol.

**Setsuna:** Las puertas aun siguen selladas, así que el tiempo por ahora es mi propio enemigo.

**Hotaru:** La energía de esa joven… despertará el poder del guardián del orbe.

**Haruka:** Ahora debemos encontrar al arquero.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Sala del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** Fuego sagrado… dime ¿Por qué ella se ha involucrado en todo esto? ¿Acaso es la melliza de Serena?

**-EL FUEGO SAGRADO BAILABA A UN LADO Y A OTRO HASTA QUE LE REVELÓ LA SILUETA DE UNA MUJER CON UN BÁCULO DORADO-**

**Rei:** ¿Quién es ella? _(pensativa)_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les agrade este capitulo, lo hice pensando en lo que pasara a futuro... las ideas estan en constante cambio y mientras no tenga bloque de escritor seguira haciendolo... Muchas gracias por sus reviews :)<em>


	15. Un rayo de Sol

**CAPITULO 15 UN RAYO DE SOL**

**TORRE DE TOKIO**

**-Terraza**

**Pólux: **Padre… la hora se acerca, lo puedo sentir _(viendo al hombre frente a él)_

**Kástor:** Pero aun no puedes conseguir las espadas del orbe, ni los corazones de los príncipes… ¡!Me estas defraudando hijo mío!_ (traía una capa negra que cubría su rostro, pero aun así se reflejaban unos ojos dorados y un anillo en su mano izquierda)_

**Pólux:** ¡!Crees que no lo sé! _(furioso)_ ¡!Este podría ser nuestro nuevo imperio!

**Kástor: **Mientras las guerreras y los guardianes estén aquí… será imposible aniquilar a los príncipes.

**Pólux:** Enviaré a una constelación a atacar la ciudad… son tan predecibles que aparecerán para ayudar.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**-Habitación, sueño**

**Darien:** Este no es el planeta Tierra ¿en dónde estoy?

**-VIENDO A LO LEJOS SE PODÍA VER UNA ESPECIE DE AEROPUERTO, AHÍ SE ENCONTRABAN 5 PERSONAS, SE ACERCÓ A ELLOS PERO NO VEÍA SUS CARAS, LA JOVEN QUE RECONOCIÓ COMO APOLA ESTABA DISCUTIENDO CON LOS OTROS CUATRO SUJETOS-**

**Apola:** ¡!Ya les dije que no voy a dejar a mi padre… el palacio acaba de explotar!

**Basily:** Es necesario Apola… es una orden del rey _(tomando su mano, llevaba un traje estilo árabe de color verde e hilos dorados, por su frente se atravesaba una corona con una joya esmeralda)_

**Apola:** ¡!Así sea la orden del creador, no me voy!

**Karthian:** Entonces hazlo por el hombre que te espera ahí adentro _(señalando la nave)_

**Apola:** ¿De quién hablas? _(mirando la puerta)_ ¡!¿Tú?

**-DARIEN MIRABA LA ENTRADA DE LA PUERTA Y PUDO VER A SU ANTIGUO YO, AL PRINCIPE ENDYMION-**

**Apola:** ¡!¿Qué hace él aquí?

**Astor:** Si no te convencíamos de irte… creímos que él podría hacerlo _(llevaba ropajes azules del mismo estilo que su hermano menor, atravesando su frente una corona dorada con una piedra aguamarina)_

**Endymion:** Tu padre solamente quiere tu bienestar… por favor Apola _(estirando su mano hacia ella)_

**Apola:** ¡!No son más que unos traidores! _(corriendo hacia donde se daba la batalla)_

**Chicos:** ¡!Noooooooooo! _(corriendo detrás de ella)_

**-DARIEN AL VER LA DESESPERACIÓN DE LOS JOVENES POR SEGUIR A SU AMADA Y QUERIDA PRINCESA, TAMBIÉN FUE TRAS ELLAS PERO MIENTRAS MAS SE ACERCABA TODO SE IBA OSCURECIENDO, HASTA QUE LOGRÓ DESPERTAR-**

**Darien:** Esto cada vez está más confuso… debo saber si ella es la reencarnación de Apola _(pensando en la joven del hospital)_

**PARQUE No. 10**

**-Área de juegos**

**Pólux:** ¡!Vamos, hermano lobo Ookami, ataca!

**Ookami: **Como digas amo _(el monstruo era un hombre lobo que de su pecho colgaba una estrella) _no le fallaré.

**Hotaru:** ¿Por qué la gente corre hacia aquí?

**Michiru:** Mi espejo me revela una nueva constelación… hay que transformarnos.

**Lita:** ¡!Chicas, también es nuestro deber! _(mirando a las demás)_

**-AL OCULTARSE PARA TRANSFORMARSE, EL MONSTRUO SEGUÍA ATACANDO A LAS PERSONAS, BUSCANDO A LOS CORAZONES-**

**Sailor Moon: **¡!Como te atreves a atacar a esta gente! Yo te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

**Ookami: **Mi amo desea los corazones y es lo que tendrá… cueste lo que cueste.

**Sailor Neptune: **¡!MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

**Sailor Mercury: **¡!RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO!

**Ookami: **¡!Huelo a perro mojado! _(furioso)_

**Sailor Mars:** ¿Deseas secarte? ¡!SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¡!LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!

**Pólux:** _(oculto entre los árboles)_ Han caído en mi trampa… arquero, quiero a Sailor Moon.

**Shashu:** Con gusto amo _(preparando su arco)_

**-MIENTRAS SEGUíAN EN LA BATALLA, LAS GUERRERAS NO SE DABAN CUENTA DEL PELIGRO AL QUE SE ENFRENTABA SU PRINCESA CUANDO UNA FLECHA SALIÓ DISPARADA HACIA EL CORAZÓN DE LA JOVEN SE ESCUCHABA A LO LEJOS " ESTELA SOLAR" ELIMINANDO LA FLECHA-**

**Sailor Venus:** ¿Qué fue eso?

**Pólux:** ¡!Imposible! _(sorprendiendo a los presentes)_

**Sailor Saturn:** ¡!ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO!

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Quién dijo estela solar? _(mirando a su alrededor)_

**Pólux:** ¡!Ataca Shashu!

**Shashu:** _(preparando de nuevo su arco)_ será un placer.

**Voz femenina:** Yo que tu no haría eso arquero, de lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de regresarte de donde provienes.

**Sailor Star Maker:** ¿Quién eres?

**Voz femenina:** Soy guardiana de la luz y la energía del universo… Soy Sailor Sun _(apareciendo entre las nubes, llevaba un traje de telas vaporosas estilo halter de colores amarillos, rosas y púrpuras, botines blancos, en su frente un medio sol y en la espalda alas de mariposa con destellos de diamante, llevaba un báculo dorado que en su punta se veía un sol; su cabello era púrpura al igual que los ojos)_ y no seré gentil contigo.

**Polux:** ¡!Otra Sailor scout, imposible!

**Sailor Sun:** Más vale que lo creas ¡!ATAQUE ULTRAVIOLETA! _(de su báculo salió una especie de láser púrpura que hirió a Pólux)_

**Oookami y Shashu:** ¡!Lastimaste a nuestro amo! _(acercándose peligrosamente a ella)_

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¡!ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!

**Sailor Sun:** ¡!Ahora Sailor Moon!

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA… CURACION LUNAR!

**Pólux:** ¡!Me las pagarán! _(desapareciendo cual cometa)_

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡! Y tú sailor scout… no te irás hasta que nos digas quien eres!

**Sailor Sun:** Al parecer mi presentación no fue realmente clara… descuida Sailor Uranus, no será la última vez que nos veamos, mi deber apenas inicia.

**Sailor Saturn:** ¿Cuál es tu deber?

**Sailor Sun:** Proteger los cuatro corazones del universo y entregar las cuatro espadas del orbe… cuando sus dueños estén listos.

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¿Cuándo es eso? _(mirándola pensativa)_

**Sailor Sun:** Cuando recuerden quien son en realidad y cuál era su verdadero destino _(viendo a la guardiana del tiempo)_ Hasta pronto _(desapareciendo de un salto al sol)_

**-Oculto entre los árboles**

**G. Régulo:** ¿Sailor Sun? _(¿será posible que sea Apola?)_

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Departamento de los ThreeLights, sala**

**Seiya:** ¡!Ha pasado un mes y ella ni siquiera abre los ojos!

**Taiki:** Y aun así, hay una nueva Sailor scout… esa Sailor Sun es muy poderosa.

**Yaten:** Se podría comparar con Sailor Uranus, aunque ella no lo acepte.

**Lita:** Es cierto… nos ha ayudado muchas veces ¿creen que sea Apola?

**Amy:** Es posible… creíamos que era Arya, pero como dice Seiya ella sigue en coma.

**Rei:** Cada vez que la visitamos sigue igual…

**Lita:** Enzo y Gaido, no se separan de ella… empieza a preocuparme su salud.

**Serena:** ¿Qué podemos hacer para que reaccione? _(comiendo una rebanada de pastel)_

**Amy:** Desafortunadamente nada… Enzo y Gaido no son los únicos de quien debemos preocuparnos… Darien tampoco se aleja de ella.

**Mina:** ¿se sigue sintiendo culpable?

**Amy:** Insiste en que si ella no le hubiera dado el amuleto, no estuviera postrada en cama _(tomando la mano de Taiki) _

**Mina:** Ni siquiera los espectadores quieren ver la obra sin ella… en verdad la gente la quiere mucho.

**Yaten:** Nadie podía prever lo sucedido.

**Rei:** Un milagro… un rayo de Sol en la oscuridad.

**-Cocina**

**Seiya:** ¿Crees que sienta algo por ella, Serena?

**Serena:** No lo sé… creí conocer bien a Darien, pero ahora no lo sé… su vida y su corazón ahora son un misterio para mi.

**Seiya:** Si es así… me da más confianza el poder estar a tu lado y ser tu novio _(dándole un beso en la mejilla)_

**Serena:** A mí también… así Haruka y las demás tendrán que aceptar el cambio de futuro _(pensando en lo sucedió semanas antes)_

**-FLASHBACK-**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Jardín**

**Chicas:** ¡!Son novios!

**Serena:** Si, desde ayer…

**Haruka:** ¡!Lo voy a matar!

**Michiru:** Sabes lo que esto implica para el futuro ¿verdad? _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Serena:** Lo sé… pero también sé que no puedo seguir engañándome… quiero a Seiya.

**Lita:** ¡!Dejen de tratarla como si fuera una niña… sabe lo que hace!

**Haruka:** ¡!A mi me parece que no… ese idiota la a hechizado y me las va a pagar!

**Serena:** ¡!Basta! ya es hora de que me vayan entendiendo… siempre he luchado por los demás, ahora quiero hacerlo por mí, tal vez suene egoísta, pero más egoístas son ustedes… al no querer que yo sea feliz _(derramando lagrimas)_

**Setsuna:** No es eso… en verdad queremos que seas feliz princesa.

**Serena:** Entonces respeten mi decisión… mi destino es Seiya.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

**-Sala**

**Haruka:** ¡!Aun no puedo creer que nos haya gritado de esa manera!

**Michiru:** No cabe duda que será una gran reina.

**Haruka:** Con ese tarado a su lado… no lo creo.

**Setsuna:** Más vale que aceptemos su decisión… en el pasado su destino no era el príncipe Endymion.

**Hotaru:** ¿De qué estás hablando? _(mirándola confundida)_

**Setsuna:** En el pasado la princesa Serenity amaba a otro príncipe… el príncipe Endymion amaba a la hermana de la princesa, a Apola.

**Michiru:** ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

**Setsuna:** El Rey Hyperión creó un hechizo para evitarles el dolor de haberlos perdido… por eso tiempo después se "amaron" ya que tomaron la mitad del otro.

**Hotaru:** Eso explica muchas cosas… además aun no desaparezco, así que ese destino debe de darse ¿no creen?

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

**-Habitación 408**

**Enzo:** Hija, vamos el sol está hermoso afuera… abre los ojos _(tomando la mano de la joven)_

**Gaido:** Papá deberías ir a descansar… llevas aquí dos días.

**Darien:** _(entrando)_ Y no es el único… los dos deberían de hacerlo, yo me quedaré con ella.

**Enzo:** Iremos a la cafetería… si algo sucede nos avisas ¿verdad?

**Darien:** Eso ni lo duden _(sonriendo)_

**-CUANDO SE FUERON, DARIEN SE ACERCÓ A ELLA, LE DIO UN DULCE BESO EN LA MEJILLA Y SE SENTÓ A SU LADO TOMANDO SU MANO; ANTERIORMENTE LE HABÍA PUESTO EL AMULETO DESPUES DE QUE LE QUITARAN EL COLLARÍN Y EL YESO DEL BRAZO-**

**Darien:** En verdad desearía que pudieras despertar… bella durmiente para poder decirte tantas cosas.

**-SINTIENDO UN APRETON EN SU MANO, DARIEN REACCIONA ASUSTADO ¿ACASO LO HABÍA ESCUCHADO?, AL VERLA DETENIDAMENTE, PODÍA OBSERVAR COMO SUS OJOS SE MOVÍAN RAPIDAMENTE, POR LO QUE SALIÓ A BUSCAR A UNA ENFERMERA ENCONTRÁNDOSE CON AMY-**

**Amy:** ¿Qué sucede, le pasa algo? _(mirando a la cama)_

**Darien:** Busca a Enzo y a Gaido, están en la cafetería… está empezando a reaccionar.

**Amy:** No tardamos… le avisaré también a las chicas también.

**Darien:** Arya… si me escuchas por favor abre los ojos

**-MIENTRAS OBSERVABA LA REACCIÓN, LA JOVEN DE OJOS VIOLETAS Y MOTAS DORADAS POCO A POCO ABRÍA LOS OJOS, MURMURANDO EL NOMBRE DE ENDYMION, COSA QUE LO DEJÓ PERPLEJO, LE SONRIÓ Y VOLVIO A CERRAR LOS OJOS-**

**Darien:** ¡!Arya, abre los ojos!

**Arya:** ¿Por… que… lloras? _(mirando su rostro)_ ¿Qué… sucedió?

**Darien:** ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

**Arya:** _(cerrando los ojos)_ Conducir sobre… la carretera.

**Enzo y Gaido:** ¡!Arya! _(abrazándola con fuerza)_

**Arya:** ¿Acaso ha pasado tanto tiempo?

**Amy:** Un poco más del mes… tuviste mucha suerte.

**Arya:** ¡!Llamas suerte el haber estado inconsciente por tanto tiempo! _(diciendo alterada)_

**Gaido:** Pero por lo menos no estas dos metros bajo tierra _(diciendo enojado, provocando que la joven bajara la cabeza)_

**Enzo:** ¡!Me alegra que hayas despertado hija! _(abrazándola con fuerza)_

**Arya:** Perdóname papá, no quise hacerlo _(llorando)_

**-DESPUES DE DECIR TODAS LAS PERIPECIAS QUE SE HABÍAN HECHO PARA SALVARLA, ARYA NO TENÍA CARA PARA MIRAR A AMY Y A DARIEN A LOS OJOS, A LOS POCO MINUTOS LLEGARON SUS DEMAS AMIGOS QUE ESTABAN SORPRENDIDOS DE LO QUE HABAI SUCEDIDO-**

**Seiya:** ¡!Estas despierta!

**Taiki:** ¡!Déjanos un pedazo también para abrazar!

**Serena:** Nos da gusto que ya estés entre nosotros de nuevo… no sabes ninguno de nosotros podía estar en paz.

**Rei:** En verdad te extrañamos _(sonriéndole)_

**Arya:** Gracias chicas… Gaido ya me adelantó un poco los acontecimientos con el teatro.

**Mina:** ¡!No es justo Gaido… yo quería decírselo!

**Gaido:** Lo siento _(ruborizado)_ No lo hice a propósito.

**Seiya:** Ahora si podrás acompañarnos de nuevo a actuar en el teatro.

**Darien:** Eso tomará un poco de tiempo… necesitamos saber si todo se encuentra en orden, será cuestión de días.

**Yaten:** No falta mucho entonces _(guiñándole en ojo)_

**Lita:** Tuvimos nuestro rayo de sol milagroso_ (sonriendo)_

**-DESPUES DE DEJARLA SOLA, ARYA NO SABÍA QUE PENSAR, MUCHAS COSAS SUCEDIERON MIENTRAS ELLA SE ENCONTRABA FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO, PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO SABÍA QUE TENÍA UNA MISIÓN MUY IMPORTANTE QUE LLEVAR A CABO… PROTEGER A SU HERMANA LUNA-**

**Arya:** Te juro que te protegeré hermana Luna _(mirando por la ventana)_

**Seiya:** ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

**Arya:** ¡!Suficiente de la cama! Eres muy feliz con Serena ¿verdad?

**Seiya:** Mas que feliz… es como si fuera nuestro destino… es mi rayo de Luna y tú mi rayo de Sol.

**Arya:** Háganse muy feliz los dos ¿de acuerdo?

**Seiya:** Eso no tienes ni que decirlo… me voy para dejarte descansar _(besándola en la mejilla)_

**-DESPUES DE DESPEDIRSE, VOLVIÓ A QUEDARSE SOLA, PENSANDO EN EL HOMBRE QUE OCUPABA SUS PENSAMIENTOS, EN SUS HERMOSOS OJOS AZULES-**

**Darien:** _(entrando)_ Deberías de estas en la cama.

**Arya:** ¡!Tú también! Creo que ya he estado demasiado tiempo en ella… no creo poder soportarla más, me duele el cuerpo.

**Darien:** Eso es normal… lo bueno es que pudiste caminar.

**Arya:** Cierto… ¿querías decirme algo? _(tocando su amuleto)_

**Darien:** Lamento haber sido el causante de lo que te sucedió… no pensé que podría pasar _(apretando lo puños)_

**Arya:** ¿Por qué serías el causante de esto?... le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera, además nadie te culpa por ello, así que tú no lo hagas ¿de acuerdo?

**Darien:** No me hubiera perdonado si mi querida amiga terminara…. _(Arya le tapa la boca con su mano para que no continuara)_

**Arya:** Nada pasó… ahora vete a descansar, lo necesitas.

**-QUEDÁNDOSE SOLA DE NUEVO, EL CORAZÓN DE ARYA DOLÍA DEMASIADO, DARIEN LA VEÍA COMO UNA AMIGA MAS, CUANDO ELLA QUERÍA PERTENERCERLE-**


	16. El principe perdido

**CAPITULO 16 EL PRINCIPE PERDIDO**

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Departamento de los ThreeLights, sueño de Seiya**

**-CORRIENDO COMO SI LE FALTARA LA VIDA, PERSEGUIA A UNA MUJER QUE SE ALEJABA NO SOLO DE EL SINO DE LOS OTROS 4 SUJETOS DETRÁS SUYO-**

**Karthian:** ¡!Apola, espera por favor!

**Barank:** ¡!Es tan terca como tú… no debió de juntarse tanto contigo!

**Endymion:** ¡!Tenemos que salvarla, no me perdonaré si algo le pasa!

**Astor:** ¿Crees que nosotros si?

**-AL LLEGAR A ELLA, SE PODÍA VER LA REY HYPERION LUCHAR CONTRA SU HERMANO KASTOR, POLUX TENÍA ACORRALADA A APOLA PARA QUE NO SE ACERCARA A SU PADRE-**

**Hyperión: **¡!A mis hijas no las tocas!

**Kástor:** Ya veremos… yo no tuve a Serenity, pero por lo menos me vengaré tomando lo que más amas a parte de ella… a tus hijas _(mirando a su hijo)_

**Endymion:** ¡!Apola!

**Pólux:** Sabes fue un error que te enamoraras del príncipe de la Tierra, en lugar de enamorarte de mí.

**Apola:** ¡!Primero muerta!

**Pólux:** Como tú quieras _(tomando la espada con fuerza para atacarla)_

**Karthian:** Si le tocas un pelo… te mueres _(colocándole la daga en el cuello)_

**Hyperión:** ¡!Sáquenla de aquí!

**-AL DECIR ESO, FUE LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA DE KASTOR DE ATACAR AL REY, HIRIENDOLO EN EL HOMBRO, APOLA SOLAMENTE DE ALEJO DE SU GUARDIA REAL Y SE ACERCÓ A SU PADRE-**

**Apola:** Yo te salvaré padre _(tomando la espada del orbe)_

**Hyperión:** ¡!Apola, no!

**-MIENTRAS LA JOVEN PRINCESA SE ACERCABA A KASTOR, ESTE LA ESTABA ESPERANDO, SABÍA QUE SU DELICADA PRINCESA NO ERA UNA BUENA ESPADACHÍN O POR LO MENOS ESO CREÍA, YA QUE EN SECRETO SE HABÍA ENTRENADO CON SU GUARDIA REAL, MAS SORPRESA AUN CUANDO ELLA MISMA TRAÍA UNA DE LAS ESPADAS DEL ORBE; APOLA COMENZO A ATACARLO SIN QUE EL OTRO TUVIERA TIEMPO DE PODER DEFENDERSE MUY BIEN-**

**Kástor:** Eres muy buena con la espada… sobrina.

**Apola:** Me entrené con los mejores.

**Kástor:** Pero mejor porque no te fijas en lo que le sucede a tu querido príncipe de Antares.

**Apola:** ¿Qué? _(volteando a ver a Karthian)_ ¡!Noooooo! _(viendo como era atravesado con la espada de Pólux)_

**-CUANDO SEIYA VIO TODO ESO, EL DOLOR DEL JOVEN PRÍNCIPE LO SINTIÓ COMO SUYO, INTENTO ACERCASE A LA ESCENA, PERO NO PODÍA TRATANDO DE CORRER AUN MAS PARA CONSEGUIRLO, CUANDO DESPERTO SUBITAMENTE PUES SE HABÍA CAÍDO DE LA CAMA-**

**Seiya:** Eso en verdad me dolió _(mirando su abdomen ileso)_

**-Jardín**

**Gaido:** ¡!El reestreno del musical fue mejor de lo que esperaba, mira los periódicos!

**Arya:** Eso me da gusto… no pensé que la gente fuera tan solidaria.

**Gaido:** ¡!Bromeas, es estupendo! _(recorriendo todos los periódicos)_

**Arya:** Pero aun así hay cosas más importantes… Basily.

**Gaido:** Si cla… _(sorprendido)_ ¿Cómo me llamaste?

**Arya:** Así te llamabas en el pasado ¿o no?

**Gaido:** ¿Apola? _(levantando el rostro de la joven)_

**Arya:** Creo que me tomó más tiempo recordar que a ti _(sonriendo)_

**Gaido:** ¡!Princesa, por fin te encontré… solo me falta encontrar a mis hermanos!

**Arya:** Tal vez estén más cerca de lo que crees ¿verdad Scorpix? _(viendo al gato)_

**Scorpix:** Es posible…

**Gaido:** ¿Quiénes serían? ¿ThreeLights?

**Arya:** Habías notado que su aura es similar a tus antiguos hermanos.

**Gaido:** También lo había pensado… ¡!Pero se transforman en mujeres! _(diciendo exaltado)_

**Onix:** Tal vez fue la manera en que el Rey Hyperión los protegió.

**Gaido:** ¡!Gracias a Dios no hizo lo mismo conmigo!

**Scorpix:** Si ellos son los príncipes perdidos… debemos hacer que descubran su verdadero poder, entre ellos se encuentra el dueño de la espada del cielo.

**Gaido:** Hablando de ello ¿sabes quién es Sailor Sun?

**Arya:** La estás viendo hermanito.

**PARQUE No. 10**

**-Lago, días después**

**Serena:** Haz estado muy extraño últimamente ¿te pasa algo?

**Seiya:** He tenido sueños muy raros… sueño con tu hermana Apola.

**Serena:** ¿con Apola? _(diciendo extrañada)_

**Seiya:** Si, eso es lo más increíble, ni siquiera la conocí en el pasado ¿o sí? _(mirando a Serena) _Ni siquiera sé si tengo un pasado.

**-MIENTRAS ELLOS SEGUÍAN PLATICANDO SOBRE LO QUE LE PASABA A SEIYA, NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ, LA SERPIENTE HACÍA DE LAS SUYAS CON LAS PERSONAS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN AHÍ, POR LO QUE ESCUCHARON LOS GRITOS Y FUERON A AVERIGUAR LA CAUSA-**

**Serena:** ¡!Una constelación! _(mirando a Seiya que ya traía su pluma de transformación)_

**Pólux:** ¡!Vamos destruye… envenena!

**Hebi:** Si mi amo _(era un hombre con escamas de color verdoso, sus ojos de anfibio podían descubrir la ubicación de la gente y su veneno los paralizaba) _¡!Delicioso, mas comida!

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!No dejaré que te comas a esta gente, yo te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

**Pólux:** ¡!Ay ya cambia de discurso!

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¿A mí me dirás lo mismo?

**Pólux:** ¿Y donde están sus demás compañeras, acaso las abandonaron?

**G. Régulo:** No es necesario que las extrañes… nosotros estamos aquí.

**Sailor Sun:** Veamos ahora cuanto resistes… Pólux.

**Pólux:** ¿Qué esperas, una invitación? _(mirando a la constelación)_ ¡!Aniquílalos!

**Hebi:** ¡!ESCUPITAJO VENENOSO!

**Sailor Sun:** ¡!Salten!

**Pólux:** Veamos cuanto resistes guerrera del sol _(riendo sarcásticamente)_

**G. Régulo:** ¡!FUERZA ESTELAR DE LEO!

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¡!LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!

**Pólux:** No seas tontita Fighter…

**Sailor Sun:** El tonto eres tú por no darte cuenta antes… querido.

**Sailor Neptune:** ¡!MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

**Pólux y Hebi:** ¡!Queeeeee! _(recibiendo el ataque siendo expulsados por los aires)_

**Sailor Plut:** ¿A dónde se fueron?

**G. Régulo:** Debieron de haber caído ya _(buscando a los alrededores)_

**Sailor Sun:** Algo no está bien.

**Hebi:** ¡!ESCUPITAJO VENENOSO!

**Sailor Scouts:** ¡!Sailor Moon!

**Sailor Star Fighter:** ¡!CORAZON ESTELAR DE ESCORPIO!

**-AL DECIR ESE ATAQUE, LA CONSTELACIÓN QUEDÓ PARALIZADA PRODUCTO DE SU PROPIO VENENO, LOS DEMAS NO SABíAN COMO REACCIONAR YA QUE ESE ATAQUE NUNCA LO HABÍA HECHO-**

**Sailor Sun: **Sailor Moon es tu turno…

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA… CURACION LUNAR!

**Pólux:** Habrán regresado a la constelación a su lugar de origen… pero cada día me acerco mas a ustedes Sailor scouts _(desapareciendo cual cometa)_

**G. Régulo:** ¿Me quieres explicar cómo hiciste eso Fighter?

**Sailor Star Fighter:** No lo sé, solamente lo pensé y surgió.

**Sailor Sun:** Pero en tu caso, ese ataque resultaría imposible.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Por qué? _(mirando a la guerrera extrañada)_

**G. Régulo:** Porque ese ataque siempre le ha pertenecido a una persona… de la familia del principado estelar.

**Sailor Uranus:** ¿A quién?

**G. Régulo:** Al príncipe guardián de Antares… Karthian.

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!Queeeeeee! _(mirando a Fighter)_

**Sailor Sun:** Creo que ya va siendo hora de que muchas cosas se revelen ¿no crees Régulo?

**Sailor Saturn:** ¿Qué tienen planeado?

**G. Régulo:** Una reunión… ustedes escojan el lugar, nosotros iremos.

**Sailor Moon:** Escogemos el Templo Hikawa… es un lugar neutral.

**Sailor Sun:** Nos veremos en el Templo Hikawa a la media noche ¿les parece?

**Sailor Neptune:** Esperemos sean puntuales.

**G. Régulo:** Lo seremos… princesa de las mareas _(haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo con la guerrera solar)_

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Penthouse**

**Gaido:** ¡!Es increíble… él!

**Scorpix:** Mi amo Karthian… pronto estará entre nosotros _(moviendo la cola)_

**Arya:** Aun así, debemos de tener cuidado… puede que haya recordado sus ataques, pero no recuerda su verdadera vida.

**Pix:** Si el amo Seiya es el príncipe Karthian, entonces sus hermanos son también nuestros amos ¿verdad?

**Gaido:** Es posible Pix… muy posible.

**Onix:** Lastima que tendremos que esperar hasta la medianoche para saberlo.

**Arya:** Desafortunadamente para ustedes queridos amigos _(viendo a Onix y a Pix)_ Taiki y Yaten aun no han revelado nada… y eso solo puede significar una cosa.

**Gaido:** ¿A qué te refieres?

**Arya:** A que su amor debe estar en peligro para poder empezar el conocimiento de su destino... lo que mas me temia.

**Leonix:** ¿Entonces no revelaremos nada?

**Arya:** No por el momento… hemos encontrado a un príncipe perdido, deberá ser suficiente por ahora.

**Pix:** Ya que empezaba a querer descubrirme con mi amo _(diciendo con tristeza)_

**Gaido:** Creo que esperaremos un poco… lo harás, pero de otra forma.

**-EL TIEMPO PASABA, TODAS LAS SAILORS SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL TEMPLO ESPERANDO QUE LLEGARAN LOS LIDERES DE LA REUNIÓN, ALGO LES DECÍA QUE ENCONTRARÍAN LAS RESPUESTAS A TANTAS DUDAS-**

**Sailos Star Maker:** ¿Tardan demasiado no los parece?

**Sailor Mercury:** Faltan 10 minutos… tengan paciencia chicas.

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡!La paciencia es la que se me va a agotar si ellos no aparecen en este momento!

**Tuxedo Mask:** No es momento de alterarse… tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría.

**Sailor Sun:** No es necesario que sigan esperando… guerreras _(apareciendo junto con Régulo a las puertas del templo)_

**G. Régulo:** El objetivo de esta reunión es para que se enteren de los pormenores de lo que está por venir.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿A que se refieren?

**Sailor Sun:** La batalla contra las constelaciones es algo que sucedió tiempo atrás… en el tiempo en que el Sol y la Luna reinaban junto con el cielo y la Tierra.

**Sailor Mars:** Quisieran aclararnos.

**G. Régulo:** En el pasado, no existió un Milenio… sino cuatro, debido a los cuatro reinos del sistema de la vía láctea, esos cuatro reinos eran protegidos por los corazones y por las cuatro espadas del orbe.

**Sailor Sun:** Los cuatro corazones los llevaban los príncipes herederos de los cuatro reinos… La luna llevaba el corazón de plata, la Tierra el corazón dorado, el cielo el corazón estelar y el Sol, el corazón tornasol.

**G. Régulo:** Solamente nos falta encontrar el corazón estelar del cielo.

**Sailor Venus:** ¿Quién tiene el corazón tornasol?

**Sailor Plut:** Sailor Sun ¿no es verdad?

**Sailor Sun:** Muy perceptiva guardiana de los tiempos… como heredera de ese reino, es mi honor tenerlo.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿heredera? ¿acaso eres Apola? _(acercándose lentamente a ella)_

**Sailor Sun:** Así me llamaba en el pasado… ahora solo me llamo Arya _(perdiendo la transformación)_

**Sailor Scouts:** ¡!Queeeeeee! _(perdiendo los demás también la transformación)_

**Lita:** ¡!Gaido!

**Mina:** Parece que todos teníamos nuestro secreto.

**Darien:** ¿Cómo es posible? Estabas en coma.

**Arya:** Mi deber de proteger a la que en antaño era mi hermana hizo que mi inconsciente entrara en la pelea.

**Serena:** ¡!Hermana Sol! _(abrazándola con fuerza)_

**Haruka:** Las princesas se reúnen… eso significa que el destino cambia para siempre.

**Gaido:** Tú lo has dicho Haruka… aunque nos falta encontrar al heredero de los cielos.

**Michiru:** ¿Y quién es?

**Arya:** ¿Acaso has tenido sueños con Apola, Seiya? _(viendo al pelinegro)_

**Seiya:** ¡!¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Gaido:** Porque tú eres el príncipe perdido… el heredero de los cielos, el dueño del corazón estelar… príncipe Karthian.

**-TODOS LOS PRESENTES SE LE QUEDARON MIRANDO AL JOVEN DE OJOS AZULES, NADIE PODÍA CREER QUE EL FUERA KARTHIAN, EL QUE HABÍA ROBADO EL CORAZON DE SERENA EN LOS TIEMPOS ANTIGUOS-**

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir otro capitulo, el inicio de clases no es para menos, ademas de que tenia un ligero bloqueo de escritor :), espero les guste este capitulo y gracias por los reviews, mas sorpresas se avecina.<strong>

**AVANCES...**

**CAPITULO 17 PELIGRO INMINENTE.**

**Setsuna:** Es posible que esos recuerdos, aun no deban ser revelados… así como las puertas hacia el futuro permanecen cerradas.

**Gaido:** Y eso es lo que resulta más extraño, ya que no hay nadie del pasado con esa capacidad de poder.

**Luna:** Tal vez si haya existido alguien con esa cualidad.

**Amy:** ¿Te refieres a la Reina Serenity? _(mirando a la felina)_

**Artemis:** No, sino a alguien muy cercano a ella.

**Serena:** ¿El rey Hyperión?


	17. Peligro inminente

**CAPITULO 17 PELIGRO INMINENTE**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Patio**

**Serena:** ¿Estás segura de eso Arya?

**Arya:** No del todo… aun existen partes de nuestros recuerdos que están bloqueados y no entiendo la razón.

**Setsuna:** Es posible que esos recuerdos, aun no deban ser revelados… así como las puertas hacia el futuro permanecen cerradas.

**Gaido:** Y eso es lo que resulta más extraño, ya que no hay nadie del pasado con esa capacidad de poder.

**Luna:** Tal vez si haya existido alguien con esa cualidad.

**Amy:** ¿Te refieres a la Reina Serenity? _(mirando a la felina)_

**Artemis:** No, sino a alguien muy cercano a ella.

**Serena:** ¿El rey Hyperión?

**Luna:** No tampoco… de quien estamos hablando es el Rey Terrios.

**Darien:** ¿Mi padre?

**Taiki:** Creo que el pasado está lleno de seres muy poderosos.

**Arya:** Y no te imaginas cuanto _(sarcástica)_

**Gaido:** Mientras no recuperes tus recuerdos y tu verdadero poder salga, creo que tendrás problemas para invocar tus ataques.

**Seiya:** ¡!¿No podré ayudarles?

**Haruka:** Creo que después de todo… eres un estorbo _(riendo maliciosamente)_

**Scorpix:** ¡!No te permito que le hables así a mi amo! _(saltando hacia ella)_

**Arya:** ¡!Scorpix, basta!

**Michiru:** Es mejor que nos vayamos… no quiero que esto se convierta en una pelea de gatos.

**-LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES SE DESPIDIERON DE LAS DEMAS, SIN EMBARGO HARUKA SE DESPIDIO DE SEIYA LLAMANDOLO ESTORBO-**

**Mina: **Chicos tranquilícense… ella es así, no creo que haga mucho por cambiar.

**Rei:** Mina tiene razón.

**Taiki:** De acuerdo… aunque ganas no me faltan de pelear con ella.

**Darien:** Déjalo así.

**Gaido:** Les parece si nos reunimos mañana para aclarar mejor todo esto.

**Amy:** Nos veremos aquí entonces ¿podría ser más temprano? _(bostezando)_

**Gaido:** Claro… mañana a medio día.

**-TODOS COMENZARION A DESPEDIRSE HASTA QUE QUEDARON REI Y DARIEN, ESTE VEIA COMO ARYA DESAPARECIA DE SU VISTA, NO PODIA MOVER LOS PIES-**

**Rei:** Sabes, si no te das prisa la vas a perder… de nuevo _(entrando al templo)_

**Darien:** Lo sé.

**CASA PRODUCTORA KURAI, AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

**-Oficina de publicidad**

**Gaido:** ¿Cuándo podrán recuperar sus recuerdos?

**Arya:** No lo sé hermano, en verdad no deseo que mis sospechas sean ciertas.

**Gaido:** Así fue como supimos que Seiya era Karthian… será igual con Taiki y Yaten.

**Arya:** ¡!Pero no me gustaría verlas heridas!

**Gaido:** Yo tampoco…

**-Oficina del director, llamada**

**Enzo:** Lo sé, se que sería peligroso, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer amiga mía _(diciendo con tristeza)_

**Amiga:** Solamente asegúrate que ellos estén a salvo.

**Enzo:** Eso no tienes ni porque repetirlo… los acabo de encontrar, crees que los perdería de nuevo… a mi estrella.

**Amiga:** Por supuesto que no… sólo ten cuidado tú también.

**-AL TERMINAR LA LLAMADA TELEFONICA, ENZO SE QUEDO MIRANDO AL CIELO, RECORDANDO TAL VEZ ALGUN SUCESO IMPORTANTE DEL PASADO, SU MIRADA SE PERDIA ENTRE LAS NUBES CUANDO SUS HIJOS ENTRARON-**

**Arya:** ¿Otra vez pensando en las estrellas?

**Enzo:** No lo puedo evitar… sabes que son mi fascinación.

**Gaido:** Si lo sabemos, por algo estudiantes astronomía… aunque no encuentro la relación con la producción.

**Enzo:** Muchas veces los pasatiempos no tienen nada que ver con tu profesión, eso es lo que lo hace relajante.

**Arya:** ¿Alguna novedad?

**Enzo:** solamente hablaba con una vieja amiga… nada de qué preocuparse.

**Gaido:** ¿Seguro?

**Enzo:** Ahora resulta que mis hijos me cuidan, muy gracioso _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Arya:** Así es… venimos a decirte que iremos con nuestros amigos a comer_ (si claro) _no nos tardaremos.

**-SALIERON DE LA OFICINA Y DEJARON A ENZO PENSATIVO MIRANDO HACIA LA PUERTA, NO PUDIENDO OLVIDAR LA CONVERSACION QUE TUVO CON SU AMIGA-**

**Enzo:** Ahí va parte de mi estrella.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Patio**

**Amy:** ¿Han sabido algo del enemigo?

**Luna:** Nada nuevo, salvo lo que los demás nos han dicho.

**Lita:** Mientras no sepamos bien que es lo que desean, no podremos estar seguros de cómo atacar.

**Haruka:** Las sorpresas no nos harán desfallecer en la protección de nuestra princesa _(mirando a Serena)_

**Rei:** Mientras no encontremos las piezas faltantes, no podremos estar seguros de atacar el flanco enemigo.

**Taiki:** No, nos dejaremos vencer tan fácil.

**Mina:** Por cierto _(mirando a los presentes)_ ¿Dónde están Arya y Gaido?

**Serena:** Les llam'e hace rato, no tardaban… pero ya es demasiado.

**-MIENTRAS SE PREGUNTABAN DONDE ESTABAN, LA GUERRERA SOLAR Y EL GUERRERO DE LEO SE ENFRENTABAN A UN ENEMIGO EN LA PLAZA DE JUBBAN-**

**Sailor Sun:** ¡!No podremos resistir mucho tiempo! _(atacando a la constelación del cisne)_

**G. Régulo:** ¡!Llama a los demás, necesitamos su ayuda! _(esquivando un ataque)_

**Sailor Sun:** ¡!Chicas, estamos en problemas, una constelación en la plaza de Jubban, dense prisa! _(hablando por el intercomunicador)_

**Pólux:** ¿Qué sucede? No pueden con ellos.

**G. Régulo:** No eres más que un cobarde al igual que tu padre _(hiriendo a la grulla)_

**Sailor Sun:** ¡!Siempre ha sido un cobarde… incluso en el pasado!

**Pólux:** ¿Cómo te atreves? _(atacando a la guerrera, arrojándola contra una vitrina)_

**Sailor Star Maker:** ¡!ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER!

**Sailor Venus:** ¡!CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!

**Pólux:** Que bien que vengan a ayudar a sus amigos, pero de nada les servirá ¡!ataca Orión!

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Orión?

**Sailor Sun:** ¡!Es el cazador! _(siendo ayudada por Tuxedo Mask)_

**-LAS GUERRERAS SE DISPERSARON PARA NO SER ATACADAS POR SOPRESA, PENSANDO EN LAS ESTRATEGIAS PARA DESTRUIR A LAS TRES CONSTELACIONES HECHIZADAS-**

**Sailor Uranus:** Hay que encargarnos del cisne y la grulla… será pan comido _(mirando a sus compañeras)_

**Sailor Plut:** ¡!GRITO MORTAL!

**Sailor Neptune:** ¡!REFLEJO SUBMARINO! _(debilitando a la grulla)_

**Sailor Uranus:** Es mi turno… ¡!ESPADA DE URANO, ELIMINA! _(dejando inconsciente al cisne)_

**Sailor Saturn:** Buen trabajo Uranus.

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¡!HURACAN DE FLORES! _(atacando a la grulla)_

**Sailor Star Healer:** ¡!INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!

**Sailor Mars:** ¡!Ahora Sailor Moon!

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA… CURACION LUNAR!

**-LA GRULLA Y EL CISNE HABIAN SIDO DEVUELTA AL CIELO, SOLAMENTE FALTABA SALVAR LA CONSTELACION DEL CAZADOR, ORION-**

**Sailor Venus:** Chicas, debemos de tener cuidado _(mirando a Sailor Star Maker y a Mercury)_

**Pólux:** No pensaban que sería tan fácil ¿verdad?

**-LAS GUERRERAS SE SORPRENDIERON POR SER DESCUBIERTAS CUANDO EL CAZADOR HABIA ALCANZADO CON UNA TRAMPA A SAILOR MERCURY Y A VENUS-**

**Sailor Star Maker:** ¡!Suéltalas!

**Pólux:** Mejor intenta salvarlas… yo de aquí me voy.

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!Mercury!

**Sailor Star Healer:** ¡!Venus!

**-EN LA ENTRADA DE LA PLAZA DESIERTA, SE ENCONTRABAN TUXEDO MASK, SAILOR SUN Y SEIYA QUE SE SENTIA INCAPAZ DE PODER HACER ALGO POR SUS AMIGOS-**

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Sailor Sun:** Solamente son cortadas, no son nada, pero debemos de ayudar a las demás, la constelación de Orión es la más poderosa… es la que mas estrellas fuertes tiene.

**G. Régulo:** Nosotros nos encargaremos… Seiya quédate aquí.

**-TUXEDO MASK, REGULO Y SAILOR SUN CORRIERON A AYUDAR A SUS AMIGAS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN PELIGRO-**

**Tuxedo Mask: **¡!Orion! _(arrojándole una rosa al pecho)_

**Sailor Mars:** ¡!FUEGO DE MARTE ENCIENDETE!

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¡!No funciona!

**Sailor Star Maker:** ¡!Tenemos que hacer algo!

**Sailor Sun:** Nosotros no podemos hacer nada… pero ustedes si _(mirando a las starlights)_ el poder de salvarlas está dentro de ustedes.

**Sailor Saturn:** El poder dentro de ustedes, les dará la fuerza para salvar a su corazón.

**Seiya:** ¡!Háganlo por amor a ellas… como yo lo hice con Serena!

**-MIENTRAS LAS STARLIGHTS MIRABAN CON DESESPERACION A MERCURY Y A VENUS, NOP ODIAN PENSAR EN LAGO PARA AYUDARLAS CUANDO ESCUCHARON UNA VOZ MASCULINA DENTRO DE SUS CABEZAS QUE LES DECIA VIERAN EN EL PASADO, UNA Y OTRA VEZ-**

**Sailor Star Healer y Maker:** ¿Ver en nuestro pasado?

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡!TIERRA TIEMBLA!

**Sailor Star Maker:** ¡!GOLPE ESTELAR DE TAURO!

**Seiya:** ¡!Siiiii, eso!

**Sailor Star Healer:** ¡!TEMPESTAD ESTELAR DE PISCIS!

**-AL HACERLO LA CONSTELACION DE ORION REGRESABA AL CIELO, EL PODER DE LAS STARLIGHTS FUE TAN PODEROSO QUE LA ENVIARON DE REGRESO SIN LA AYUDA DE SAILOR MOON, DE INMEDIATO LAS GUERRERAS FUERON LIBRES-**

**Sailor Star Healer:** Pensé que te perdería_ (perdiendo su transformación, abrazando a Mina)_

**Mina:** No tienes tanta suerte.

**Taiki:** ¿Te sientes bien?

**Amy:** Mejor que nunca… gracias _(dándole un beso en la mejilla)_

**Darien:** El amor tiene un poder sorprendente _(mirando a Arya)_

**Gaido:** Lo sabía… sabía que ustedes eran mis hermano Barank y Astor _(abrazándolos con fuerza)_

**Taiki:** Nos ayudó una voz en nuestra cabeza…

**Lita:** ¿Una voz?

**Yaten:** Si, esa voz nos dijo que miráramos a nuestro pasado.

**Seiya:** Es extraño, yo también la escuché antes de salvar a Serena, con ese ataque y me dijo lo mismo.

**Hotaru:** Esto se vuelve cada vez más confuso ¿Quién es quién nos está ayudando?

**Michiru:** Es alguien del pasado, de eso estamos seguras.

**Rei:** ¿Pero quién?

**-Oculto entre las sombras, una figura masculina**

**Sombras:** Los cinco picos están juntos… la estrella sagrada ha regresado.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por sus reviews, gracias por ser fans de mi historia... aqui un adelanto :)<p>

**CAPITULO 18 LA ESTRELLA DE CINCO PICOS**

**Artemis:** La historia dice que, murió junto con su querido hijo cuando este fue aniquilado por la reina Beryl, pero eso nadie lo sabe.

**Michiru:** ¿Será posible que ese rey nunca muriera y vagara por el universo?

**Lita:** Ese es un castigo muy feo… para alguien que lo ha perdido todo.


	18. Estrella de cinco picos

**CAPITULO 18 ESTRELLA DE CINCO PICOS**

"_Hace mucho tiempo cuando los cuatro reinos del universo se encontraban separados, surgió un amor de las alturas… el soberano de la Tierra de corazón solitario encontró el amor en la soberana de los cielos, un amor improbable pues para ella el bajar y tocar los suelos era imposible, por lo que se mantenía lejos del que consideraba su único amor. Sin embargo de este gran amor nació una estrella de cinco picos que protegería los cuatro puntos cardinales de la vía láctea y el centro de esta… tiempo después, el cielo perdía a su estrella más grande, a la reina, sin imaginar que el rey perdería el fruto de ese gran amor… vagando por el universo ha estado, a través de las eras tratando de encontrar lo que tanto ha amado y cuidado… a su estrella"_

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

**-Departamento de Gaido, sala**

**Gaido: **Aun no puedo creer que por fin estemos todos juntos.

**Taiki:** He de decir que esto todavía me resulta una locura… yo Barank, príncipe guardián de Aldebarán.

**Yaten:** No te olvides protector de Arya, soberana del reino solar.

**Arya:** Creo que eso ahora no es necesario… recuperaron parte de sus recuerdos, pero mientras no los recuperen todos, les pasará lo mismo que a Seiya.

**Gaido:** A pesar de todo, esa voz me sigue intrigando, no es la primera vez que la escucho.

**Darien:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Gaido:** Cuando era niño, antes de ser adoptado, esa voz me decía en sueños que debía proteger al Sol _(mirando a su hermana)_ después dejé de escucharla hasta hace un tiempo que descubrí mi pasado.

**Luna:** Todo esto me suena muy raro… la telepatía no era parte de los poderes del cristal de plata o el tornasol.

**Serena:** ¿Entonces quien puede ser?

**Artemis:** Solamente se nos ocurre una persona… pero es imposible.

**Rei:** ¿De quién hablas?

**Darien:** De mi padre… el Rey Terrios.

**Luna:** ¿crees que también haya reencarnado? _(mirando a la guardiana del tiempo)_

**Setsuna:** Es imposible, aunque…

**Haruka: **¿Aunque qué?

**Setsuna:** El tenía la capacidad de viajar por las eras… como era un poder prohibido así como lo es el detener el tiempo, solamente lo hizo una vez.

**Rei:** ¿Cuándo?

**Arya:** El rey Hyperión no fue quien nos salvó ¿verdad Luna?

**Luna:** Así es… el rey Hyperión, solamente, protegió los cristales y la memoria de la amada reina.

**Seiya:** ¿Tan poderoso resulta ser ese sujeto? _(intrigado)_

**Artemis:** Más de lo que crees.

**Haruka:** ¿Y qué pasó con él?

**Artemis:** La historia dice que, murió junto con su querido hijo cuando este fue aniquilado por la reina Beryl, pero eso nadie lo sabe _(mirando a Darien)_

**Michiru:** ¿Será posible que ese rey nunca muriera y vagara por el universo?

**Lita:** Ese es un castigo muy feo… para alguien que lo ha perdido todo.

**Arya:** Con todo lo que hemos vivido ¿creen que hay imposibles?

**-ESA NOCHE, AL IRSE A DORMIR DARIEN OIA LA VOZ MIENTRAS CORRIA EN UNA LABERINTO OSCURO, A LO LEJOS VEIA LA LUZ Y LA VOZ LE REPETIA UNA Y OTRA VEZ QUE RECORDARA LO QUE HABIA SIDO GUARDADO EN SU INCONSCIENTE, QUE RECORDARA LO QUE TAMBIEN HABIA PERDIDO… DARIEN SE DESPERTO EXALTADO, PENSANDO LO QUE ESA VOZ LE QUISO DECIR, SIN ENCONTRAR RESPUESTA ALGUNA-**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

**-Sueño**

**Darien: **Mi antiguo hogar _(viendo el palacio de Gea, en la Tierra)_ ¿Qué hago aquí?

**-MIENTRAS CAMINABA POR LOS VASTOS JARDINES, SE ESCUCHABA LA RISA DE UNOS NI****Ñ****OS, POR LO QUE DECIDIO IR A VER DE QUIENES SE TRATABA-**

**Endymion (niño): **Ya verás cuando sea grande, defenderé a la princesa más hermosa de todo el mundo _(le decía a un niño a su lado)_

**Basily (niño):** Pues yo sólo peleare por lo que es justo… como lo estaré haciendo al protegerla.

**Astor (niño):** Nadie protegerá mejor a la princesa que yo… te lo aseguro hermanito.

**Endymion (niño):** No es justo que me dejen solo _(bajando su espada) _¿Con quién voy a jugar?

**Barank (niño):** Pues con ellos _(señalando a los generales)_ Tal vez sean buenos jugando al escondite ¿no crees?

**Endymion (niño):** Pero si son adultos… que van a saber de jugar… odio a esa princesita del Sol _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Karthian (niño):** No te preocupes… vendremos a visitarte seguido… hermano.

**-CUANDO DARIEN ESCUCHO AL PEQUE****ÑO SEIYA DECIR ESO, SE SORPRENDIO AL SABER QUE ELLOS ERAN SUS HERMANOS, DESPUES DE TODO NO ESTABA SOLO EN EL MUNDO, SE DESPERTO Y SE ACERCO A SU VENTANA MIRANDO A LOS CIELOS PENSANDO EN LO QUE ACABABA DE DESCUBRIR-**

**UNIVERSIDAD DE JUBBAN**

**-Cafetería**

**Lita:** ¿Te encuentras bien Serena?

**Serena:** Si, es sólo que Seiya me dijo algo muy raro esta mañana.

**Mina:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Serena:** Me dijo que había soñado con un niño que le decía hermano y que no eran ni Taiki, Yaten o Gaido, que se entristecía de verlo porque el niño le decía adiós.

**Amy:** Tal vez sea parte de sus recuerdos ¿no crees?

**Arya:** Eso es muy extraño _(diciendo nerviosa… será posible que lo recuerde tan rápido) _¿te dijo algo más?

**Serena:** Que se parecía a él… y que ya no serían la estrella.

**Arya:** ¿La estrella dijiste?

**Rei:** ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? _(mirando a la joven de ojos violetas)_

**Arya:** No lo sé muy bien… pero mejor reunámonos en el Templo saliendo de aquí… hay algo que debo decirles y es importante.

**Mina:** Yo le diré a Haruka y a las demás.

**-CUANDO TODAS SALIERON DE LA CAFETERIA RUMBO A LOS SALONES DE CLASES, ARYA SE FUE HACIA OTRO LADO YA QUE NO COMPARTIRIA LA CLASE CON SERENA, LLAMANDOLE A SU HERMANO PREOCUPADA-**

**-Llamada a Gaido**

**Gaido:** ¿Qué sucede, estas bien?

**Arya:** Yo sí, pero los demás no se… creo que hay algo raro con esa voz, estoy segura que tiene que ver con el cuento.

**Gaido:** Ya habíamos hablado de esto… es imposible.

**Arya:** ¡!Nada es imposible! Nos reuniremos en el templo saliendo de la universidad, por favor dile a los chicos y a Darien.

**Gaido:** De acuerdo… pero insisto que no tiene nada que ver _(colgando)_

**Arya:** No estoy segura del todo… es quien más nos ha protegido ¿Por qué no puede ser?

**-AL TERMINAR LAS CLASES TODAS SE DIRIGIERON AL LUGAR DE REUNION, LOS CHICOS HABIAN LLEGADO PRIMERO, DARIEN NO DEJABA DE VER A LOS THREE LIGHTS COSA QUE NO PASABA DESAPERCIBIDO POR GAIDO, AL LLEGAR LAS CHICAS TODAS ESPERABAN A QUE HABLARA ARYA-**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

**-Patio**

**Haruka:** Muy bien… ya estamos todos ahora me quieres decir para que fue la reunión.

**Arya:** Como saben, los Three Lights y mi hermano Gaido son los guerreros estelares ¿verdad?

**Lita:** ¿Quisieras ir al grano?

**Gaido:** Lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que hay un guerrero estelar más, pero que no tuvo el mismo destino que nosotros.

**Hotaru:** ¿Acaso hablan de la estrella de cinco picos?

**Serena:** ¿La estrella de cinco picos? _(sorprendidos)_

**Arya:** Así es Hotaru… me refiero a la estrella más grande el universo, producto del amor entre el cielo y la Tierra.

**Mina y Yaten:** ¿Del amor?

**Luna:** Ella se refiere al Rey Terrios y a la Reina Sora.

**Michiru:** La reina de los cielos ¿verdad?

**Gaido:** Así es… la estrella se encuentra aquí en la Tierra.

**Amy:** ¿Cómo lo saben?

**Taiki:** Una estrella es algo muy grande para que pueda caber en la Tierra.

**Artemis:** Digamos que la estrella no es una estrella en sí.

**Seiya:** Nos quieres explicar Artemis.

**Pix:** Creo que será mas fácil si la princesa cuenta la historia.

**Darien:** ¿Qué historia?

**Arya:** La estrella del cielo y la Tierra… este cuento nos lo contaba mi padre antes de dormir…

"_Hace mucho tiempo cuando los cuatro reinos del universo se encontraban separados, surgió un amor de las alturas… el soberano de la Tierra de corazón solitario encontró el amor en la soberana de los cielos, un amor improbable pues para ella el bajar y tocar los suelos era imposible, por lo que se mantenía lejos del que consideraba su único amor. Sin embargo de este gran amor nació una estrella de cinco picos que protegería los cuatro puntos cardinales de la vía láctea y el centro de esta… tiempo después, el cielo perdía a su estrella más grande, a la reina, sin imaginar que el rey perdería el fruto de ese gran amor… vagando por el universo ha estado, a través de las eras tratando de encontrar lo que tanto ha amado y cuidado… a su estrella"_

**Serena:** Es un cuento muy triste para ir a dormir ¿no crees?

**Gaido:** Es la que siempre nos contaba… decía que más adelante sabríamos su verdadero significado.

**Amy: **¿Su significado?

**Setsuna:** ¿Cómo tu padre supo la historia de los antiguos reyes?

**Arya:** No lo sé… aunque tengo una teoría… pero primero debo confirmar algo _(mirando a los chicos) _Seiya y Darien colóquense junto por favor, después Taiki y luego Gaido y Yaten.

**-LOS CHICOS OBEDECIERON, PUEDIENDO OBSERVAR CIERTAS SIMILITUDES ENTRE ELLOS, ESPECIALMENTE ENTRE SEIYA Y DARIEN-**

**Serena:** ¡!sabia que ustedes tenían un parecido… eso asusta!

**Gaido:** Tienen un parecido porque en el pasado, compartíamos lazos de sangre.

**Rei:** ¿Lazos de sangre?

**Arya:** En el pasado Endymion y Karthian eran mellizos.

**Chicas:** ¡!Queeeeeeee!

**Gaido:** Así como Astor y Basily lo eran _(mirando a Yaten)_

**Michiru:** ¿Cómo es eso posible y que tiene que ver eso con la estrella?

**Onix:** La estrella no era otra cosa que los cinco hijos del rey Terrios y la reina Sora.

**Haruka:** ¡!Están diciendo que ellos _(señalando a los chicos)_ son la estrella perdida de la historia!

**Arya y Gaido:** Si _(mirándose entre ellos)_

**Haruka:** ¡!Imposible, me niego a creerlo!

**Luna:** Pues tendrás que creerlo.

**Setsuna:** Aunque eso aun no explica como tu padre supo la historia _(viendo a Arya)_

**Arya:** Se que sonara descabellado lo que voy a decir pero…

**Leonix:** Creemos que el padre de Arya es el antiguo rey Terrios.

**Todos:** ¡!Queeeeeeee!

**-MIENTRAS DISCUTIAN SOBRE LO DESCUBIERTO, UNA FIGURA MASCULINA ENCAPUCHADA VENIA SUBIENDO LAS ESCALINATAS DEL TEMPLO, COSA PERCIBIDA POR LA SAILOR DE LAS MAREAS-**

**Michiru:** Alguien se acerca _(mirando hacia las escaleras)_

**Voz masculina:** Muy perceptiva sailor de la mareas.

**Michiru:** ¡!Queeee!

**Leonix:** ¡!Es él!

**Voz masculina:** He vivido durante milenios para poder encontrar lo que la oscuridad me había quitado años atrás… he muerto y renacido con esos recuerdos como castigo por lo que hice.

**Serena:** ¿Lo que hizo?

**Voz masculina:** Dar una segunda oportunidad a mi estrella… a los guardianes de los puntos cardinales y a mi hijo mayor, Endymion.

**Darien:** ¿Padre?

**-QUITANDOSE LA CAPUCHA DEJABA AL DESCUBIERTO AL PADRE DE ARYA Y DE GAIDO, LA JOVEN DE OJOS VIOLETAS SOLO SONREIA ANTE EL, SABIENDO DE ANTEMANO LO QUE HABIA SUFRIDO HACE TANTO TIEMPO-**

**Enzo:** En el pasado lo fui… Endymion.

**Seiya:** ¿Nuestro padre?

**Enzo:** Mi querida estrella por fin está reunida.

**-MIENTRAS LOS CINCO SE ACERCABAN A EL A ABRAZARLO, LAS JOVENES PRINCESAS SE ACERCARON UNA A LA OTRA, TOMADAS DE LA MANO-**

**Serena:** Me alegra que por fin tengan un padre _(mirando a Seiya)_

**Arya:** Ahora ninguno de ellos estará solo… como nosotras _(sonriéndole a Serena)_


	19. Poder interior

**CAPITULO 19 PODER INTERIOR**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** -Patio**

**Enzo:** Lamento habérselos ocultado tanto tiempo… el recordar lo sucedido ha sido mi castigo y mi tormento durante milenios.

**Artemis:** Alteza… usted ¿pudo morir?

**Todos:** ¡!Artemis!

**Enzo:** No Artemis… yo no he podido morir, el castigo por viajar entre las eras para ayudar a mis amados hijos es la inmortalidad, cuando Arya nació supe que ella era la reencarnación de Apola.

**Seiya:** ¿Por qué no nos buscaste a nosotros? _(mirándolo con tristeza)_

**Yaten:** ¿No éramos lo suficientemente buenos para ti? _(enojado)_

**Enzo:** Por supuesto que los busqué… Kakyuu los ha cuidado por mí hasta el momento en que fuera necesaria su aparición.

**Taiki:** ¿Nuestra princesa? _(viéndolo intrigado)_

**Arya:** Supongo que eso explica las llamadas de tu "amiga" ¿verdad papá?

**Enzo:** La princesa se preocupa por los que ha considerado sus queridos amigos… cuando supe quienes eran, todavía eran muy pequeños, Kástor y Pólux los habían encontrado y no podía permitir que les hiciera daño, por eso conjure ese hechizo.

**Gaido:** Hechizo que agradezco no me tocara a mí, padre _(soltando un silbido, por lo que Lita le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza)_

**Enzo:** Fue lo único que se me ocurrió… lo siento chicos.

**Seiya:** ¡!Que bueno que ahora ya regresamos a la normalidad! _(rascándose la cabeza)_

**Darien:** ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

**Serena:** Ustedes tienen mucho que platicar… nosotras nos vamos a tomar un café _(empujando a las chicas hacia las escaleras)_

**Arya:** Nos vemos después ¿se quedan felinos?

**Leonix:** Nos quedamos con los amos.

**-MIENTRAS ELLAS DESAPARECIAN ESCALERAS ABAJO, SEIYA Y DARIEN SE QUEDABAN VIENDO HACIA EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN ANTES-**

**Seiya:** Si no te das prisa…

**Darien:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Seiya:** Ella jamás se acercará a ti mientras le tengas miedo.

**Darien:** Pero si no le tengo miedo _(mirándolo furioso)_

**Seiya:** Entonces se valiente… hermano_ (dándole un golpe de apoyo en la espalda y volviendo hacia sus otros hermanos y su padre)_

**TORRE DE TOKIO**

** -Azotea**

**Kástor:** ¡!Eres un tonto, la estrella se ha reunido, lo primero que te dije que evitaras!

**Pólux:** Lo siento padre, te aseguro que esta vez no fallaré _(mirando los ojos profundos y furiosos de su padre)_

**Kástor:** Él está con ellos, lo puedo sentir y si es así, será imposible derrotarlos… ahora vete y haz algo estúpido.

**-CUANDO DESAPARECIO, POLUX GRITO TAN FUERTE QUE HASTA LAS AVES QUE REVOLOTEABAN POR AHÍ, SE ALEJABAN ASUSTADAS, INVOCANDO UNA CONSTELACION MAS PARA ATACAR A LOS DEBILES DE LA CIUDAD-**

**CAFETERIA DEL CROWN**

** -Mesa**

**Serena:** Me da gusto que los chicos ya no estén solos… además se acompañan el uno al otro.

**Rei:** No se si Darien se veía muy feliz con eso.

**Arya:** Yo también lo noté… creo que no estaba cómodo.

**Hotaru:** Sólo fue la impresión, pero les aseguro que estará bien.

**Michiru:** Ahora solo nos falta encontrar al enemigo y derrotarlo antes de que ataque de nuevo.

**Amy:** Creo que hablaste demasiado pronto Michiru _(señalando hacia la ventana)_

**Mina:** ¡!que esperamos! _(levantándose de la mesa)_

**Pólux**: ¡!Vamos encuéntralos antes de que él se enfurezca más!

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Qué crees que haces?

**Sailor Sun:** Parece que el pequeño está teniendo una rabieta… ¿papito te ha regañado?

**Pólux:** ¡!Cómo te atreves?

**Sailor Plut:** Diste en el clavo… Sailor Sun.

**Sailor Uranus:** No se por qué tanta platica… ¡!TIERRA TIEMBLA!

**Polux:** ¡!Mas vale que las destruyas Ruko! _(desapareciendo en el ataque)_

**Neko:** ¡!GARRAS NEGRAS! _(era un sujeto cubierto de pelaje negro, su cara era humana pero de su ojo derecho corría una cicatriz, sus ojos era rojos y llevaba unos zapatos de arlequín del mismo color)_

**-LAS CHICAS LOGRARON ESQUIVAR EL ATAQUE POR POCO, EL GATO ERA DEMASIADO RAPIDO, HIRIO A SAILOR NEPTUNE, COSA QUE PUSO FURIOSA A SAILOR URANUS POR LO QUE ATACO ELLA SOLA A LA CONSTELACION-**

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!Uranus, nooooooo! _(sosteniendo en sus brazos a Sailor Neptune)_

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡!ESPADA DE URANO, ELIMINA!

**Sailor Saturn:** ¡!ESCUDO DE SATURNO!

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡!Porque lo hiciste!

**Sailor Mars:** Recuerda que no podemos eliminar a la constelación, sino regresarla a donde pertenece.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** -Patio**

**Enzo:** ¿Sucede algo Darien? _(viéndolo con la mirada perdida)_

**Darien:** Las chicas están en problemas… debemos ir para alla.

**Seiya:** No podremos ayudarles… recuerda que aun no tenemos nuestros poderes.

**Taiki:** Eso es lo que menos importa… tenemos que ir.

**CAFETERIA DEL CROWN**

** -Calle**

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡!FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO!

**Sailor Venus:** ¡!BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!

**Sailor Sun:** No funciona… ¿Qué clase de constelación es esta?

**Pólux:** Es una constelación de oscuridad… ¡!ATAQUE DEL LOBO!_ (haciendo volar por los aires a Sailor Sun y Sailor Moon, estrellándolas contra un árbol)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerles daño?

**Pólux:** Sencillo… porque puedo _(riendo sarcásticamente)_

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¡!HURACAN DE FLORES!

**G. Régulo:** ¡!FUERZA ESTELAR DE LEO!

** -Ocultos en un callejón**

**Seiya:** ¡!No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras las están lastimando!

**Yaten:** ¿Qué piensas hacer… escudo humano?

**Seiya:** Si es necesario si… no puedo perderla _(mirando a Sailor Moon)_

**Taiki:** ¿Por qué tu corazón esta brillando? _(señalando su pecho)_

**Scorpix:** Su poder proviene del corazón… su poder interior y verdadero está surgiendo.

**Yaten:** Esto me pone furioso _(levantando sus manos al cielo, provocando que lloviera) _¿yo hice eso?

**Pix:** Tu poder interior, proviene de las tempestades… estas despertando.

**Enzo:** Su poder interior… déjense llevar por él y sabrán que hacer.

**Taiki:** ¿Y yo qué? _(mirando el aura salir de sus hermanos, apretando los puños) _

**Onix:** Tu poder proviene de la fuerza de tu golpe… como la fuerza del toro.

**-Calle**

**Sailor Mars:** ¡!SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!

**Sailor Sun:** ¡!ESTELA SOLAR!

**Pólux:** ¡!ATAQUE DEL LOBO!

**G. Aldebarán:** ¡!GOLPE ESTELAR DE TAURO! _(llevaba un peto y una capa color mostaza, debajo de este ropajes negros al igual que las botas y en su cintura izquierda una espada con la empuñadora de una cabeza de toro)_

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡!Barank!

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡!Hermanos… han recuperado sus poderes!

**G. Antares:** Nuestro deber es proteger este planeta como el sistema solar mismo… por eso no dejaremos que ganes Pólux _(llevaba un traje parecido al de sus hermanos pero en color rojo con botones dorados y la espada con empuñadura de un escorpión)_

**Pólux:** Sigues siendo igual de patético…

**G. Haut:** ¡!TEMPESTAD ESTELAR DE PISCIS! _(llevaba un peto y una capa azul marino, debajo de este ropajes negros al igual que las botas y en su cintura izquierda una espada con la empuñadora de una cabeza de pez)_

**Sailor Plut:** ¡!GRITO MORTAL! _(debilitando a la constelación)_

**Pólux:** ¡!Tienen suerte!

**G. estelares:** ¡!SUPERNOVA SAGRADA! _(la combinación de sus poderes, creo un estrella multicolor que logro herir al enemigo y regresar a la constelación a donde pertenecía)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!Lo lograron! _(abrazando a Seiya)_

**-LAS CHICAS SE ACERCARON A ELLOS, PERO SUS FUERZAS NO FUERON SUFICIENTES Y ESTOS CAYERON DE RODILLAS DEBILITADOS-**

**Arya:** ¿Están bien? _(mirándolos preocupada)_

**Yaten:** Creo que fue demasiado poder para un solo día.

**Enzo:** Es normal… después de tanto tiempo, deben irse a descansar.

**Taiki:** Creo que eso haremos.

**-MIENTRAS TODOS SE ALEJABAN DEL LUGAR, ENZO Y ARYA SE QUEDABAN ATRAS ABRAZADOS, ELLA SE ENCONTRABA FELIZ DE VER A SU PADRE CON ESE BRILLO EN LOS OJOS QUE NUNCA HABIA VISTO TAN INTENSO-**

**Arya**: Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu estrella papá.

**Enzo:** Ahora si podré morir.

**Arya;** ¡!No digas eso!

**Enzo:** Es broma… en serio crees que quiero morir cuando los acabo de encontrar.

**Darien:** ¿Puedo hablar contigo? _(mirando a Arya)_

**Arya:** ¿De qué? _(diciendo nerviosa)_

**Enzo:** Me retiro para que hablan con calma.

**Seiya:** ¡!Vaya hasta que es valiente! _(mirando a Darien acercarse a Arya)_

**Serena:** Ella creía que le tenía miedo…

**Enzo:** Lo tiene… pero esperemos sea más fuerte que el miedo.

**Seiya:** Lo será… así como espero sea cuando hable con tus padres.

**Serena:** ¿Mis padres?

**Rei:** ¿Les pedirás su mano en matrimonio?

**Lita:** ¡!Que romántico!

**Leonix:** Lo que hace el amor _(sacando la lengua)_

**Artemis:** Pienso que es bello ¿verdad Luna?

**Luna:** Por supuesto.

**Onix, Pix, Scorpix y Leonix:** ¡!Claro que no!

* * *

><p>Hola amigos! lamento la tardanza pero la escuela me absorbe, especialmente ahora que estoy terminando mi tesis; agradezco su paciencia y espero este capitulo les guste... Muchas gracias...<p>

**CAPITULO 20 ENTRE EL CIELO Y LA LUNA**

**Kenji:** Creo que la que tiene la ultima palabra es mi hija, Seiya _(mirando a su hija)_

**Serena:** !Por supuesto que si!

**Seiya:** Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo... mi querida princesa.


	20. Anillo estelar

**CAPITULO 20 ANILLO ESTELAR**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE LOS THREE LIGHTS**

** -Sala**

**Gaido: **Chicos será mejor que descansen de lo contrario, no tendrán fuerzas para lo que sigue.

**Yaten:** ¿Lo que sigue?

**Mina:** ¡!Gaido! Acaban de recuperar parte de sus poderes y ya los quieres poner a trabajar.

**Gaido:** ¡!¿Yo? Me refería al enemigo Mina.

**Amy:** Gaido tiene razón, en verdad crees Mina que el enemigo tomará un descanso… yo creo que no.

**Taiki:** Además, no hemos recuperado nuestro poder del todo, sino lo hacemos no podremos protegerlas chicas _(mirando a una ruborizada Amy)_

**Rei:** Lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudarlos a recuperar su verdadero ser.

**Serena:** ¿Cómo haremos eso?

**Seiya:** Con mucho entrenamiento… es obvio que nuestro ataque se activo cuando ustedes estuvieron en peligro, el punto es ¿Cómo hacerlo de nuevo, sin que estén en esa situación/

**Leonix:** Tal vez si la guardiana del tiempo les puede ayudar.

**Pix:** Es muy buena en eso de traer recuerdos del pasado ¿no creen?

**Seiya:** Con lo mal que les caemos no creo que nos ayude.

**Lita:** Solamente si Serena se los pide_ (mirando a la rubia de coletas)_

**Amy:** Sería buena idea pero no les ayudaría mucho sino saben que recordar ¿no les parece?

**Scorpix:** La mejor manera de hacerlo es entrenando.

**Gaido:** Tal vez Arya o papá les pueda ayudar.

**Seiya:** ¿Cómo?

**Gaido:** No lo sé yo solamente digo.

**-MIENTRAS SEGUIAN PLATICANDO DE CÓMO AYUDAR A LOS CHICOS CON SUS PODERES Y NUEVOS RECUERDOS, SERENA Y SEIYA SE FUERON AL JARDIN, PARA ESTAR SOLOS-**

** -Jardín**

**Serena:** ¡!Vaya este lugar sí que es hermoso! _(viendo las diversas flores)_

**Seiya:** Arya lo cuida mucho… le encanta la jardinería y más cuando se comen sus flores _(diciendo con sarcasmo)_

**Serena:** A mí no me gustaría que se comieran mis flores.

**Seiya:** Mi querido bombón me encanta que seas tan inocente… por eso te amo.

**Serena:** Tal vez por eso te amo también… porque te gusta como soy (ruborizándose)

**Seiya:** Eso jamás tengas duda.

**PARQUE No. 10**

** -Lago**

**Arya:** ¿De qué querías hablar? _(¿porque esta tan misterioso?) _Supongo que de tus hermanos.

**Darien:** Pues… no precisamente _(estoy muy nervioso, jajaja)_

**Arya:** Si vamos a empezar a adivinar, déjame decirte que no soy muy buena en eso… prefiero los videojuegos.

**Darien:** En eso te pareces a Serena _(no debí haber dicho eso)_

**Arya:** Lo sé… eso me dijeron las chicas la primera vez que fui con ellas al Crown _(quiere hablar de Serena, aun no la olvida)_ aunque no tengamos los mismos padres, tenemos muchas cosas en común.

**Darien:** No tantas como te imaginas _(viéndola sonreír)_

**Arya:** Muchas gracias… me gusta pensar que en verdad somos diferentes, como en el pasado.

**Darien:** Bueno… creo que estoy dándole muchas vueltas al asunto _(dando un largo suspiro)_ lo que quiero decir es ¿si te gustaría salir conmigo?

**Arya:** ¿Salir contigo? Darien siempre hemos salido… ¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente, lo dices por Serena?

**Darien:** ¡!Serena no tiene nada que ver en esto! _(sorprendiendo a la joven de ojos violetas)_

**Arya:** De acuerdo, pero no es necesario que te exaltes de esa manera _(tocando su rostro, a lo que el toma su mano)_

**Darien:** No sé si me tomas en serio o estas nerviosa _(aun sosteniendo su mano)_ ¿Cuál de las dos?

**Arya:** Digamos que las dos.

**Darien:** ¿Por qué?

**Arya:** No te acuerdas de ese pasado ¿verdad? _(típico de los hombres) _al principio me detestabas, me reclamabas el haberte dejado sin tus hermanos, me hacías bromas muy pesadas.

**Darien:** ¿Bromas yo? _(tengo un lado gracioso)_ ¿Qué clase de bromas?

**Arya:** ¡!Darien! No pienso repetirlas para darte ideas… no fue nada gracioso, por tu culpa me tuvieron que cortar el cabello.

**Darien:** ¡!¿Que hice? En verdad lo siento, pero no fue mi intención, en verdad no lo recuerdo y créeme que según yo, ya he recordado todo _(viendo la risa contenida de la joven) _¿De qué te ríes?

**Arya:** En verdad cae muy fácil alteza _(haciendo una reverencia) _jamás me hiciste bromas _(riendo) _de hecho no me dirigías la palabra.

**Darien:** ¡!Eres muy mala! _(tomándola por la cintura y jalándola hacia él dándole un beso)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** -Patio**

**Mina:** Lastima que la obra ahora si vino a su fin.

**Arya:** ¿Lastima? Ya quería que terminara, la verdad estos dos meses fueron demasiado… no vuelvo a participar en algo así _(sentándose al lado de Serena)_

**Luna:** A mí lo que me preocupa es que el enemigo aun no ha atacado de nuevo… eso me da mala espina.

**Rei:** No eres a la única… Michiru dice que no ve nada en su espejo y Setsuna no ve nada en las puertas del tiempo.

**Artemis:** ¿ya puede entrar de nuevo?

**Arya:** Papá quitó el hechizo, pero dice que aun no podrá ver nada pues no es el momento.

**Serena:** ¿Tu padre me da miedo? Sabe más de nosotras que nosotras mismas.

**Lita:** Es brujo.

**Arya:** Que te puedo decir… he vivido toda mi vida con él.

**Amy:** _(corriendo subiendo las escaleras)_ el enemigo ataca el centro comercial.

**Lita:** ¿Qué esperamos?

**CENTRO COMERCIAL**

** -Segundo piso**

**Pólux:** ¡!Vamos! ¿Por qué no aparecen Sailor scouts?

**Sailor Moon:** Tal vez porque estamos cansadas de verte la cara tan fea que tienes _(sacándole la lengua)_

**Pólux:** Pero de todas formas me ves la cara… ¡!ataca Fénix!

**Fénix:** ¡!TORBELLINO INFERNAL! _(el sujeto era de piel roja, de rojas alas a su espalda y un pico de ave por boca)_

**Sailor Venus:** ¡!Este es aun más feo! _(saltando)_

**Sailor Mars:** ¡!FUEGO DE MARTE ENCIENDETE!

**Fénix:** ¡!Delicioso! _(tragándose el ataque)_

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡!FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO!

**Sailor Sun:** ¡!ESTELA SOLAR! _(acercándose a proteger a un niño)_

**Fénix:** ¡!TORBELLINO INFERNAL! _(dirigiendo el ataque hacia a la guerrera solar)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡!Sailor Sun! _(protegiéndolos con su capa)_

**Sailor Plut:** ¡!GRITO MORTAL!

**Sailor Neptune:** ¡!MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

**Sailor Mercury:** ¡!FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO!

**G. Haut:** ¡!TEMPESTAD ESTELAR DE PISCIS!

**Fénix:** ¡!Detesto el agua!

**G. Antares:** ¡!Ahora Sailor Moon!

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA… CURACION LUNAR!

**-LA CONSTELACION ENEMIGA, SE TRANSFORMO EN CENIZAS, PERO DE LAS MISMAS VOLVIO A APARECER LA CRIATURA HECHIZADA-**

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¡!Pero es imposible!

**G. Aldebarán:** El ave fénix, es un ave inmortal, no puedo morir.

**Sailor Mars:** ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos pelear para siempre.

**G. Régulo:** ¡!Cuidado! _(viendo el ataque del enemigo venir sobre Antares)_

**Sailor Sun: ** Sailor Moon hay que hacerlo juntas ¡!CAPULLO SOLAR… GERMINA! _(era un lirio que envolvía a la constelación en un capullo que al abrirse, el enemigo estaba cubierto de espinas)._

**Sailo Moon:** ¡!POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA… CURACION LUNAR!

**-MIENTRAS LOS ATAQUES LLEVABAN DE VUELTA A LA CONSTELACION A LOS CIELOS, LOS JOVENES GUERREROS SE SORPRENDIERON DEL PODER DE ESE ATAQUE, NO SABIAN QUE ERA TAN PODEROSO, CUANDO SE ACERCARON A ELLAS, NO TUVIERON LA FUERZA SUFICIENTE Y SE DESVANECIERON-**

**Tuxedo Mask:** ¡!Sailor Sun!

**G. Antares:** ¡!Sailor Moon!

**Sailor Saturn:** Hay que sacarlas de aquí, el enemigo podría estar cerca.

**-AL TERMINAR DE DECIR ESO, UN RAYO DE LUZ LOS CUBRIO A TODOS LLEVANDOLOS A UN LUGAR CONOCIDO PARA ELLOS, EL EDIFICIO KURAI-**

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

** -Penthouse, sala**

**Darien:** Llevémoslas a la habitación de Arya _(entrando al cuarto, seguido de Seiya)_

**Gaido:** ¿Alguien sabe como llegamos aquí?

**Haruka:** ¿Tu no lo hiciste?

**Gaido:** Ni siquiera tengo el poder de la teletransportación individual, debo hacerlo con mis hermanos.

**Leonix:** Fue el amo Enzo… el los trajo aquí, percibió que algo andaba mal con las princesas.

**Michiru:** ¿A qué te refieres felino?

**Pix:** Lo sabrán muy pronto… la misma descendiente del Sol se los dirá cuando despierte.

**Rei:** Entonces esperaremos.

** -Habitación**

**Seiya:** ¿Cómo las vez Darien? _(viendo lo que hacía su hermano)_

**Darien:** Pues el pul so se ha estabilizado, pero no se que pudo haberles pasado… y a las dos al mismo tiempo.

**Seiya:** ¿Crees que estén enfermas o sea por culpa de un hechizo de la constelación?

**Darien:** No lo creo… lo sabremos cuando despierten hermano.

**Seiya:** ¿Cómo me llamaste?

**Darien:** Eso es lo que eres ¿o no? _(saliendo de la habitación)_

**-SEGUIDO DE DARIEN, SEIYA SE ENCONTRABA FELIZ Y SORPRENDIDO POR LO QUE SU ANTIGUO ENEMIGO DEL AMOR LE HABIA DICHO, PERO TAMBIEN ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR LO QUE PASABA CON SU QUERIDO BOMBON, A LOS POCO MINUTOS ARYA DESPERTABA-**

**Arya:** _(viendo a su alrededor y a Serena a su lado en la cama) _Gracias por ayudarnos papá.

**Gaido:** ¡!Ya despertaste! ¿Te sientes bien?

**Arya:** Si gracias _(sonriendo) _¿en donde están los demás?

**Gaido:** Aunque no lo creas, todos están afuera _(siguiendo a su hermana)_

**-Sala**

**Amy:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Mina:** ¿Estas embarazada?

**Todos:** ¡!Mina! _(percibiendo el sonrojo de Darien y Arya)_

**Arya:** ¡!Claro que no! _(aun no es tiempo)_ Seiya puedo hablar contigo.

**Seiya:** Si claro ¿vamos al jardín?

**-SIGUIENDO A SEIYA AL JARDIN, LOS DEMAS NO COMPRENDIAN QUE SE TRAIAN ESOS DOS, ADEMAS SU QUERIDA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA AUN NO DESPERTABA Y PERCIBIENDO ESO, ARYA REGRESO PARA DECIRLES QUE LO HARIAN DENTRO DE UNOS MINUTOS-**

** -Jardín**

**Seiya:** ¿Bombón está bien?

**Arya:** Lo estará… al igual que lo que viene en camino ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

**Seiya:** Se que lograremos destruir al enemigo.

**Arya:** ¿Por qué los hombres no entienden las indirectas? _(rascándose la cabeza)_

**Seiya:** ¿Lo que viene en camino? _(pensativo)_ ¡!Queeeeeeee_! (sentándose en una silla)_ ¿Estás segura?

**Arya:** El desmayo no fue por la falta de energía… y al percibirlo recibí visión, es un lazo de hermanas.

**Seiya:** ¿Y ahora qué hago? _(poniendo una enorme sonrisa)_

**Arya:** ¿Tu qué crees?

**-MINUTOS DESPUES LOS DOS JOVENES ENTRARON DE NUEVO HACIA LA SALA, LOS DEMAS AUN QUERIENDO SABER LA RAZON DEL GRITO DEL PELINEGRO, SERENA YA ESTABA CON ELLOS DEVORANDOSE UN PEDAZO DE PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE-**

**Serena:** ¡!Esto esta delicioso!

**Arya:** ¿lo ves?

**Seiya:** Se adelantaron un poco los planes _(susurrándole al oído)_

**CASA PRODUCTORA KURAI, 2 SEMANAS DESPUES**

** -Oficina de Arya**

**Seiya:** Estoy tan nervioso… no sé cómo voy a empezar a decirle a su padre.

**Arya:** Explícale lo que sientes por Serena, eso es lo primordial.

**Seiya:** ¿Sigue preguntándote que nos traemos entre manos?

**Arya:** Si… pero le dije que no está en mis manos, se molestó un poco, no le agradan los misterios.

**Seiya:** Lo lamento, no quería darte problemas con mi hermano el cabezota.

**Arya:** Se como arreglármelas con él, no te preocupes… ahora vete que se te hará tarde _(dándole un fuerte abrazo)_ ¡!Suerte!

**CASA DE LA FAMILIA TSUKINO**

** -Habitación de Serena**

**Serena:** Luna, estoy tan nerviosa… nunca pensé que esto pudiera suceder en tan poco tiempo.

**Luna:** Debes relajarte, eso no le hará bien… además tus padres ya lo saben esto es solo cuestión de formalidades… la pregunta es ¿quieres hacerlo?

**Serena:** Mas que nunca… no podría están sin el… ahora recuerdo mis días en el Milenio de Plata a su lado.

**-ESCUCHANDO EL TIMBRE DE LA PUERTA, SERENA BAJA Y SALUDA A SEIYA, ESTE MAS NERVIOSO QUE LA RUBIA DE COLETAS, NO ENTENDIA LA REACCION DEL PADRE DE SU ADORADO BOMBON CUANDO LE CONTARON LOS PLANES-**

** -Sala**

**Kenji:** ¡!Seiya, es un placer verte de nuevo! _(se va a robar a mi hija)_

**Sam:** ¡!Seiya, espero ahora si puedas ganarme en el videojuego!

**Seiya:** Hola Sr. y Sra. Tsukino es grato verlos _(besando la mano de Ikuko)_

**-ENTRE PLATICAS Y PASTEL, SE PODIA VER QUE SEIYA Y SERENA ESTABAN MAS QUE FELICES, ESO LO PODIAN NOTAR EL RESTO DE LA FAMILIA TSUKINO, A PESAR DE QUE AL PATRIARCA NO LE AGRADABA LA IDEA DE PERDER A SU HIJA-**

**Kenji:** ¿Querías decirnos algo Seiya?

**Seiya:** _(tosiendo el pedazo de pastel atorado) _se le consideran muy apresurado, pero el motivo por el que estoy aquí y creo que lo saben es el amor que le tengo a su hija _(viendo a Serena) _por eso Sr. Tsukino quiero pedirlo su mano en matrimonio.

**Kenji:** ¿Qué te hace pensar que te la daré?

**Ikuko:** ¡!Kenji!

**Serena:** ¡!Papá!

**Seiya:** Pues entonces no tendré otra opción que robármela Sr. _(haciendo una reverencia en son de disculpa)_ ya que no quiero ni puedo alejarme de ella.

**Kenji:** _(resignado)_ Creo que la última palabra la tiene la interesada _(viendo a Serena)_

**Serena:** ¡!Por supuesto que sí! _(abrazando a Seiya)_

**-SEIYA SACO UNA PEQUENA CAJA DE CRISTAL OPACO, QUE DENTRO POSEIA LA JOYA MAS BELLA PARA UN BOMBON, UN ANILLO DE PLATINO CON CINCO DIAMANTES DE DIVERSO TAMANO, GRABADO POR DENTRO SE ENCONTRABA LA FRASE "DULCE BOMBON", SEIYA LO COLOCA EN SU DEDO Y SE FUNDEN EN UN TIERNO BESO-**

**Kenji:** ¿No crees que es demasiado amor?

**Ikuko:** Calma Kenji… vete acostumbrando a la escena _(tomando a su marido del brazo)_

**Sam:** ¡!Nunca besaré a una chica! _(aunque si me gustaría besarla a ella, pensando en Hotaru)_

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

** -Jardín**

**Darien:** ¿Ahora si puedes decirme que pasa? _(algo molesto)_

**Arya:** ¿celos alteza? _(viéndolo detenidamente) _esta escena si la recuerdas.

**Darien:** Si, siempre me dijiste que Karthian era tu mejor amigo _(tomándola por la cintura)_

**Arya:** Lo era y aun lo es… no comas ansias, mañana lo sabrán todos.

**UN NUEVO LAZO SE HA FORMADO, UN AMOR MAS ALLA DEL CIELO Y LAS ESTRELLAS, UN INICIO VERDADERO Y UN DESTINO QUE FORMARSE; LOS CAMINOS CRUZADOS SE HAN ENDERAZDO…**

**¿Qué depara el futuro para todos los presenten en esta historia?**

**¿Cuándo será la verdadera unión entre la estrella y la luna?**

* * *

><p>El peligro es inminente, protegerlas es lo mas importante... Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero les agrade este capitulo :)<p>

**CAPITULO 21 LAZO INMORTAL**

**Seiya:** Te amare hoy y siempre... mi querido bombon.

**Serena:** Y yo mas alla de las estrellas mi querido principe...

**Mina:** Esto es tan romantico (corazones en sus ojos)


	21. Entre campanas y arroz

**CAPITULO 21 ENTRE CAMPANAS Y ARROZ**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA, UN MES DESPUES**

** -Sala del fuego sagrado**

**Rei:** Algo se acerca y no sé que es, por favor fuego sagrado dime ¿Qué es lo que se aproxima?

**-EL FUEGO SAGRADO COMENZABA A BAILAR Y A ENCENDERSE AUN MAS POCO A POCO HASTA QUE REVELABA LA UNION DE LA LUNA Y LA ESTRELLA ADEMAS DE UN CORAZON ROSADO LATIENTE PERCIBIDA DE ESE LAZO-**

**Rei:** ¿Será posible?... deberé hablar con Setsuna de esto ¿habrá cambiado el futuro?

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

** -Habitación de Setsuna**

**Setsuna: **Así que después de todo ya vienes en camino _(sonriendo mirando hacia la ventana)_

**Hotaru:** ¿De quién hablas?

**Setsuna:** Hay cosas que aun no es bueno saberlas pequeña.

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

** -Jardín**

**Arya:** Pensé que ya ibas a decírselos ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

**Serena:** Quisiera esperar un poco, además la boda se acerca y creo que ese será el día perfecto para decirles a las demás.

**Seiya:** De esa forma podremos evitar que la sobreprotejan, por el momento ¿no crees?

**Arya:** Supongo… entonces hasta el fin de semana _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Serena:** Además no falta mucho y supongo que Setsuna y Rei ya lo saben pues ayer me preguntaron cómo me sentía…

**Arya:** Setsuna y Rei juntas ¿no te parece extraño?

**Seiya:** Yo le dijo lo mismo… ya que las Sailor exteriores siempre han sido muy reservadas con las demás, es por eso que creemos ya lo saben.

**Arya:** Si es muy posible... ¿sucede algo Serena? _(mirando a su hermana luna)_

**Serena:** Quisiera recostarme.

**Seiya:** Te llevaré a la habitación de Arya.

**-MIENTRAS SEIYA LLEVABA A SERENA A LA HABITACION, ARYA SE QUEDO PENSATIVA ACERCA DE LA GUARDIANA DEL TIEMPO Y DEL FUEGO, SABIA EL MOTIVO OCULTO DE ESA REUNION, EN ESE MOMENTO REGRESA SEIYA Y CONTINUA PLATICANDO CON ELLA-**

**Seiya:** Me preocupa su estado y más ahora que el enemigo ha parado de atacar de nuevo.

**Arya:** No es lo único que debe preocuparnos, ella viene en camino, el destino aun no cambia y tenemos que averiguar el porqué.

**Seiya:** Crees que no lo sé, no quiero que ella sufra por mi culpa, no ahora que la tengo por fin a mi lado, no quiero ser el causante de su desdicha… ni de la tuya.

**Arya:** Por mi deja de preocuparte de acuerdo _(colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro)_ es lo menos que quiero hagas por mí.

**Gaido:** ¿Y Serena? _(entrando con todos los felinos y sus hermanos)_

**Taiki:** ¿Se sintió mal?

**Seiya:** Solo está cansada, una boda no es fácil de organizar… por lo menos eso dicen las mujeres.

**Arya:** ¿Las mujeres?

**Yaten:** Es el día mas especial para ustedes ¿o no?

**Arya:** No podría afirmártelo pues nunca me he casado _(riendo)_

**Gaido:** ¿No ha llegado Darien?

**Taiki:** No ha de tardar, dijo que llegaba como en media hora.

**Arya:** Aun no entiendo porque papá nos quiere ver a todos ¿creen que sea algo del enemigo?

**Scorpix:** Descuide princesa… no es nada relacionado con eso.

**Leonix:** Es una gran sorpresa _(comiéndose una rosa blanca)_

**-AL POCO RATO LLEGA DARIEN JUNTO CON ENZO, SERENA YA HABIA DESPERTADO Y SE HABIA REUNIDO CON ELLOS EN LA SALA, EL PATRIARCA DE LA FAMILIA PARECIA ALGO SERIO-**

** -Sala**

**Arya:** ¿Nos podrías explicar el motivo de la reunión?

**Gaido:** Llevas algunos días muy misterioso ¿Qué pasa?

**Enzo:** No coman ansias… no es nada relacionado con el enemigo o con el pasado así que no se preocupen.

**Darien:** Entonces… ¿qué es?

**Enzo:** ¿Por qué no me acompañan afuera? Así lo entenderán mejor _(viendo las caras de incertidumbre de sus hijos)_

**-TODOS SIGUIERON A ENZO A LA SALIDA DEL EDIFICIO, CRUZARON LA CALLE ENCONTRANDOSE CON UN EDIFICIO IDENTICO, EL ANTIGUO REY SONRIO A SUS HIJOS Y LOS MIRO FIJAMENTE, ESTOS AUN CONFUNDIDOS CON LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO-**

**Yaten:** ¿Querías que cruzáramos la calle?

**Enzo:** No precisamente… quería que vieran este edificio.

**Arya:** Es muy lindo papá… es igual al lugar de donde acabamos de venir ¿Cuál es el misterio? _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Enzo:** Cierto _(riendo)_ pero este edificio es para ellos _(señalando a los three lights)_

**Taiki, Yaten y Seiya:** ¿Nuestro?

**Enzo:** Les presento el edificio Star.

**Darien:** Muy lindo Enzo_ (entrando a la recepción)_

**-TODOS OBSERVARON EL LUGAR CON DETENIMIENTO, ERA IGUAL AL EDIFICIO KURAI, PERO AQUÍ LA UBICACIÓN SE ENCONTRABA AL REVES, ES DECIR, LA CONIA SE ENCONTRABA DE LADO IZQUIERDO, LAS HABITACIONES DE LADO DERECHO Y ASI SUCESIVAMENTE-**

**Enzo:** Cada departamento tiene un pequeño jardín y el jardín más grande se encuentra en la azotea

**Taiki:** No debiste molestarte… es demasiado.

**Enzo:** Durante años he lamentado el no poder estar con ustedes, este es parte de mi recompensa a ello… y como está todo amueblado pueden mudarse cuando quieran.

**Seiya:** Gracias… padre _(sonriéndole)_

**TORRE DE TOKIO**

** -Azotea**

**Kástor:** Antiguo amigo… puedo sentir que has aparecido para ayudar a tu preciada estrella, veremos cuanto te dura el gusto _(haciendo una mueca algo maléfica)_

**Pólux:** Todo está listo padre _(haciendo una reverencia)_ nuestra constelación, la más poderosa de todas.

**Kástor:** Este fin de semana acabaremos con unas cuantas princesas…

**-LAS DIAS PASARON Y EL ENEMIGO AUN NO SE PRESENTABA, PERO LA GUERRERA DE LOS VIENTOS PRESENTIA QUE ALGO IBA A SUCEDER Y QUERIA PREVENIRLO A TODA COSTA-**

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

** -Jardín**

**Haruka:** El viento está intranquilo… eso no me gusta para nada.

**Michiru:** Tendremos que estar alerta… este día no puede arruinarse, es la boda de nuestra princesa.

**Hotaru:** ¡!Los vestidos están listos! _(viendo la cara de asco de Haruka)_

**Haruka:** ¡!No me pondré esa cosa!

**Setsuna:** Descuida, tu traje también está listo.

**Michiru:** Te verías adorable en un vestido.

**Haruka:** No siquiera lo pienses.

**CASA DE LA FAMILIA TSUKINO**

** -Habitación de Serena**

**Arya:** Aun no entiendo porque no quisiste que las demás también estuvieran aquí _(colocándole unos pequeños diamantes en el cabello, junto con unas rosas rojas)_

**Serena:** Quería que este fuera nuestro momento especial para nosotras, ya que no hemos compartido mucho… hermana Sol _(tomándole las manos)_

**Luna:** Tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

**Arya:** Gracias Serena _(abrazándola fuertemente)_

**-TERMINANDO DE ARREGLAR Y COLOCARLE EL VESTIDO A SERENA, SE VEIA HERMOSA, EL BRILLO EN SUS OJOS REVELABA LA FELICIDAD EN SU ALMA Y SU CORAZON-**

**Serena:** Jamás he sido más feliz en mi vida…

**Arya:** Y lo serás aun mas _(esperando no se cumpla lo descrito en el libro del destino, mirando a su hermana)_ eso no lo dudes.

**Ikuko:** ¡!Te ves preciosa!

**-AL BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS LOS ESPERABAN KENJI Y SAMMY, EL PRIMERO NO PODIA EVITAR LAS LAGRIMAS AL VER A SU HIJA, SALIENDO DE LA CASA VIERON DOS AUTOS-**

**Arya:** ¡!¿Qué haces aquí? (mirando al pelinegro que la veía de arriba a abajo)

**Serena:** Yo lo llame para que viniera por ti… no puedo soportar fueras apretada (guiñándole un ojo)

**Darien:** Gracias Serena… nos vamos (extendiéndole una mano a la pelivioleta)

**-DIRIGIENDOSE A LA IGLESIA DONDE LA CEREMONIA SE LLEVARIA A CABO, UN JOVEN PELINEGRO ESTABA MUY NERVIOSO POR EL HECHO DE VER CRUZAR POR ESA PUERTA A SU AMADA-**

**IGLESIA**

** -Altar**

**Yaten:** Deberías de calmarte… te estás haciendo el moño pedazos.

**Seiya:** No lo puedo evitar estoy muy nervioso.

**Rei:** Ya vienen en camino…

**-AL LLEGAR A LA IGLESIA, LAS PAREJAS SE FUERON ACOMODANDO EN FILAS PARA ENTRAR: REI Y NICHOLAS, AMY Y TAIKI, MINA Y YATEN, SETSUNA Y ENZO, HOTARU Y SAMMY (MUY EMOCIONADO POR TENER A SU LADO A LA JOVEN) MICHIRU Y HARUKA, LITA Y GAIDO, DARIEN Y ARYA, SERENA Y KENJI… LA CEREMONIA DABA INICIO-**

**Seiya:** Te ves hermosa _(susurrándole al oído)_

**Serena:** Y tu muy guapo _(besándole la mejilla)_

**-EL SACERDOTE, DECIA LAS FRASES CORRESPONDIENTES PARA CASAR A LA PAREJA, AMBOS NERVIOSOS COLOCANDOSE LAS ARGOLLAS DE MATRIMONIO, AL TERMINAR LA CEREMONIA, TODOS FELICITARON A LOS NOVIOS CON EL SONIDO DE LAS CAMPANAS, PETALOS DE ROSAS Y ARROZ-**

**Kenji:** Más te vale cuidarla con tu vida _(mirando a Seiya)_

**Seiya:** Eso ni siquiera lo dude.

**Amy:** Se ven muy felices ¿verdad Taiki?

**Taiki:** Como espero serlo a tu lado mi querida princesa _(ruborizando a la chica)_

**-TODOS LOS INVITADOS SE DIRIGIAN AL SALON EN DONDE SE LLEVARIA LA RECEPCION, SIN EMBARGO LOS CHICOS SE DESVIARON DEL CAMINO PUES LA GUARDIANA DE LOS TIEMPOS PERCIBIA UN ATAQUE NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ-**

**Serena:** ¡!¿Por que el día de mi boda?

**Sailor Mars:** ¡!SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!

**Pólux:** Casi me das princesa de Marte… ahora veamos si puedes atacar a tu igual ¡!Fénix!

**Fénix:** Como usted ordene amo… ¡!TORNADO INFERNAL!

**Sailor Neptune:** ¡!MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

**G. Haut:** ¡!TEMPESTAD ESTELAR DE PISCIS!

**Sailor Sun:** ¡!LUZ ULTRAVIOLETA!

**Sailor Jupiter:** ¡!No funciona!

**Kástor:** Por supuesto que no… esta constelación es inmortal e indestructible _(apareciendo por primera vez ante los guerreros)_

**Sailor Sun:** ¡!Kástor! _(mirándolo con furia)_

**Pólux:** ¡!Ataca Fénix! _(desapareciendo con su padre)_

**Sailor Saturno:** ¡!ESCUDO DE SATURNO!

**Tuxedo Mask:** No podemos quedarnos en el escudo.

**Sailor Mercury:** Estoy intentando buscar un punto débil… pero no lo encuentro.

**G. Antares:** Sigue buscándolo en lo que nosotros lo debilitamos.

**-LOS GUERREROS SALIERON DES ESCUDO DEJANDO SOLO A SAILOR MERCURY Y A SATURN DENTRO DE EL-**

**Sailor Venus:** ¡!CADENA DE VENUS!

**G. Régulo:** ¡!FUERZA ESTELAR DE LEO!

**Sailor Plut:** ¡!GRITO MORTAL!

**Sailor Sun:** ¡!Chicos… debemos usar nuestros máximos ataques! _(viendo a los guerreros estelares)_

**Fénix:** ¡!TORNADO INFERNAL!

**Voz masculina:** ¡!AGUJERO NEGRO! _(absorbiendo el ataque)_

**Sailor Neptune:** ¿Que fue eso?

**G. estelares:** ¡!SUPERNOVA SAGRADA!

**-LA CONSTELACION HABIA REGRESADO A LOS CIELOS DE LA TARDE, PERO SE PREGUNTABAN DE QUIEN HABIA SIDO ESE ATAQUE-**

**SALON**

** -Jardín**

**Serena: **¿Quién será ese sujeto?

**Seiya: **Tenemos que averiguarlo pronto, saber si es amigo o enemigo.

**Haruka:** Debemos saber de quién fue ese ataque… Enzo dice que no fue él.

**Arya:** No recuerdo a nadie con el poder de invocar a los agujeros negros ¿ustedes?

**Mina:** A mí no me vean… no tengo ni idea.

**Hotaru:** Por ahora no podemos confiar en nadie que no seamos nosotros… la pequeña dama viene en camino y debemos proteger a nuestra princesa más que nada.

**Mina:** Eso es lo que más me emociona… volver a ver a Rini.

**PARQUE No. 10**

** -Lago**

**Voz masculina:** Mirando a las estrellas te juro… constelación de Géminis, que no lastimarás a nadie de los cuatro reinos mientras yo este aquí.


	22. Tres pilares

**CAPITULO 22 TRES PILARES**

**CASA PRODUCTORA KURAI**

** -Oficina de Arya, un mes después**

**Arya:** Estos dos últimos ataques han sido diferentes… su esencia es más oscura.

**Rei:** También lo he notado, pero el fuego sagrado no me revela nada nuevo.

**Setsuna:** La seguridad de nuestra princesa y la vida que lleva dentro es muy importante para el futuro, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se enfrente al enemigo.

**Luna:** Pero tampoco podemos dejarla en una caja de cristal, para evitar que se haga daño… además Serena es a veces muy torpe.

**Mina:** Lo que debe preocuparnos además del enemigo, es el sujeto de los agujeros negros; no sabemos cuáles son sus planes.

**Haruka:** No confío en ese sujeto… tal vez sea otro enemigo de la constelación de Géminis.

**Artemis:** No recuerdo que Kástor haya tenido otro hijo a parte de Pólux _(rascándose la cabeza)_

**Amy:** Eso no nos deja con muchas pistas, tendremos que esperar hasta que aparezca de nuevo y si somos lo…

**Haruka:** Lo capturamos y le preguntamos quien es y cuáles son sus intenciones _(apretando los puños)_

**-MIENTRAS SEGUIAN INTENTANDO DESCUBRIR AL MAESTRO DE LOS AGUJEROS NEGROS, EN EL ESTUDIO SE LLEVABA A CABO LA GRABACION DEL NUEVO DISCO DE LOS THREELIGHTS, LAS NUEVAS CANCIONES ERAN MAS RITMICAS Y ESTABAN LLENAS DE RICOS SONIDOS QUE NO SOLO INCLUIAN CUERDAS SINO TAMBIEN INSTRUMENTOS DE VIENTO-**

**Arya: **Chicas debo regresar a trabajar… los chicos están grabando su último disco y no quiero dejar sólo a Gaido en esto.

**Mina:** No entiendo por qué vas a la universidad… sabes todo lo que tienes que saber acerca de las producciones.

**Amy:** También es bueno tener un titulo, además de que le dará más experiencia.

**Arya:** Esta vez no lo hago como productora o directora querida Mina, sino como representante del grupo_ (guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la oficina)_

**-Sala de grabación**

**Gaido:** Se escucha excelente… me gusta ¿creen que puedan hacerlo ahora para grabar?

**Seiya:** Tú sólo activa la grabadora, nosotros haremos el resto _(dando unas notas con la guitarra)_

**Arya:** Parece que te sienta estar casado querido amigo ¿ustedes que creen?

**Yaten:** Es mas meloso _(poniendo cara de asco)_ digamos que prefiero al antiguo Seiya.

**Taiki:** No podemos regresarlo así que, qué le vamos a hacer _(escuchando la risa de los presentes)_

**Arya:** Porque no descansan un rato y después continuamos con las grabaciones.

**TORRE DE TOKIO**

** -Terraza**

**Kástor:** ¿Acaso se te han acabado las constelaciones? ¡Cómo es posible que el fénix haya aparecido dos veces!

**Pólux: **Supuse que esta vez si lograría vencerlos… padre _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**Kástor:** Pues ya viste que no… la siguiente constelación la escogeré yo ¿Quedo claro?

**Pólux:** Como el aguas…

**-AL DESAPARECER SU HIJO, SE PODIA VER LO TENSO DE SU CUERPO, EL ODIO QUE SENTIA POR SU HERMANO Y SUS DESCENDENCIA NO HACIA MAS QUE DESEAR CADA VEZ MAS LA MUERTE DE ESTOS JUNTO CON LOS PRINCIPES ESTELARES Y LOA GUARDIANES… LO QUE AUN H=NO LE QUEDABA CLARO ERA IDENTIFICAR AL SUJETO DE LOS AGUJEROS NEGROS-**

**Kástor:** Tengo que averiguar la identidad de todos, así me será más fácil eliminarlos de uno por uno y el poder de los corazones y las espadas serán por fin mío (apretando los puños) ¡!Ustedes dos, quiero que ataquen la ciudad!

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

** -Jardín**

**Michiru**: Había olvidado la tranquilidad de este lugar…

**Haruka:** Lo sé… el desear una vida normal es imposible.

**Hotaru:** Siempre que lo hemos alcanzado el enemigo aparece de nuevo.

**Setsuna:** No es solo nuestra libertad lo que debe preocuparnos… he visto el futuro.

**Haruka:** ¿Hay algo nuevo?

**Setsuna:** Ese es la más extraño, sigue igual, la princesa de la Luna y el príncipe de la Tierra están juntos.

**Michiru:** ¿Cómo es posible? Se ha casado con la estrella _(sorprendida)_

**Hotaru:** El destino será cruel para los herederos.

**CENTRO COMERCIAL DE JUBBAN**

** -Cafetería**

**Arya:** Necesitaba este tiempo de relajación _(dando un largo suspiro)_

**Darien:** ¿Mucho trabajo?

**Arya:** ¿Bromeas? Con el lanzamiento del nuevo disco, el rodaje de la película, la universidad y el enemigo digamos que el hecho de que pueda dormir es magnífico.

**Darien:** Te falto decir y tu novio.

**Arya;** Si eso también _(diciendo con desgana, mirándolo serio) _Me gusta verte hacer _gestos (dándole una sonrisa)_ Sabes que jamás me cansaría de ti.

**-LA PLATICA SEGUÍA ACERCA DE LAS ACTIVIDADES DE AMBOS, ENTRE BROMA Y BROMA NO PARABAN DE SONREIRSE EL UNO AL OTRO, CUANDO ESCUCHARON UN GRAN ALBOROTO EN EL SEGUNDO PISO DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL; RAPIDAMENTE FUERON A INVESTIGAR ENCONTRANDO A DOS CONSTELACIONES EN PLENO ATAQUE-**

**Darien:** Debemos avisarles a los demás (viendo la afirmación de Arya)

-LAS CONSTELACIONES ERAN UN HOMBRE CON TENAZAS DE CANGREJO, OJOS SALTONES Y CON EL COLGANTE DE UNA ESTRELLA, LA OTRA ERA UNA MUJER HECHA DE AGUA PO POR LO MENOS DE ALGO PARECIDO PUES NO TENIA FORMA CORPOREA, SE MOVIA CON UN VAIVEN PARECIIDO A LAS SERPIENTES Y SUS OJOS ERAN ROJOS-

Sailor Sun: Np puede ser que su amo no se canse de ser derrotado.

Hidora: Ya veremos quien es derrotado aquí (lanzándole un chorro de agua)

Kani: Y yo cortare algunas cabezas (moviendo sus tenazas)

Sailor Venus: ¡!BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!

Sailor Jupiter: ¡!CENTELLA RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JUPITER!

Sailor Mars: Debemos tener cuidado… algo no está bien en todo esto (mirando a los alrededores)

Kani: ¡!TENAZAS MORTALES!

Sailor Saturn: ¡!ESCUDO DE SATURNO!

Sailor Uranus: ¡!TIERRA TIEMBLA!

**-MIENTRAS SEGUIAN LANZANDO LOS ATAQUES, LAS CONSTELACIONES NO HACIAN MAS QUE ESQUIVARLOS, LOS ATAQUES QUE ESTOS LANZABAN NO ERA MAS QUE MOVER DE SUS POSICIONES A LAS GUARDIANAS-**

**G. Antares:** ¿Acaso no tienen ganas de atacar?

**Hidora:** Digamos que nuestros planes son otros _(viendo detenidamente a Mars, Neptune y Jupiter)_

**Sailor Sun:** ¡!LASER ULTRAVIOLETA!

**Sailor Moon:** Chicas… esto no me gusta nada.

**Tuxedo Mask:** _(lanzando unas rosas, viendo la reacción de los enemigos) _¡!No son reales!

**G. Régulo:** ¡!FUERZA ESTELAR DE LEO!

**-VIENDO A SUS ALREDEDORES, TODOS ESPERABAN VER APARECER A LAS VERDADERAS CONSTELACIONES, CAUTELOSOS, EL SILENCIO REINABA EN EL LUGAR SALVO POR EL SONIDO DE LA FUENTE CERCANA A LA ESCENA-**

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡!Aparezcan no sean cobardes!

**Kani:** Como tu digas _(atrapando con sus tenazas a Sailor Neptune)_ Mientras tanto ella ira conmigo

**Sailor Moon:** ¡!Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! _(viendo como su amiga desaparecía con la constelación) _¡!Neptune!

**G. Aldebaran:** ¡!Maldito!

**Hidora;** Y yo… _(riendo sarcásticamente) _Me las llevo a _ellas (encerrando en una burbuja a Mars y Jupiter)_ Hasta luego

**-SAILOR MOON NO PODIA CREER LO QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO,SUS AMIGAS HABIAN SIDO CAPTURADAS POR EL ENEMIGO, LA INCERTIDUMBRE DE LA LOCALIZACION Y SU BIENESTAR PASABA POR LA CABEZA DE TODOS, URANUS NO HACIA MAS QUE DAR GOLPES AL SUELO POR NO PODER SALVARLA-**

** -Oculto entre las sombras**

**Pólux**: Los pilares han sido capturados… solo hace falta obtener a las cuatro torres (sonriendo) Bien pensado padre.

**-AL VERLO DESAPARECER, EL GUARDIAN DE LOS AGUJEROS NEGROS HABIA VISTO LA ESCENA, NO PODIA CREER QUE LAS GUERRERAS MAS FUERTES HABIA SIDO CAPTURADAS, AHORA MAS QUE NADA TENIA QUE PROTEGER A LAS TORRES SI EL FUTURO DEL PLANETA Y DEL SISTEMA SOLAR DEBIAN PERMANECER EL PAZ-**

**Guardián**: No puedo permitir que los atrapen…

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

** -Sala**

**Haruka:** ¡!Tenemos que averiguar en donde está la guarida del enemigo!

**Arya:** Debes de calmarte, reaccionando así no llegaremos a ningún lado.

**Serena:** ¿Por qué se las llevaría a ellas? _(apretando la mano de Seiya)_

**Gaido:** No tengo la menor idea… y mas porque fueron específicamente ellas.

**Luna:** ¿Tu qué piensas Artemis?

**Artemis:** Nada… no pienso nada _(viendo a los otros felinos)_ ¿Ustedes?

**Onix;** Tenemos una idea, pero no estamos seguros:

**Taiki:** ¿De qué se trata?

**Pix:** Hace mucho, antes de que existieran los cuatro milenios, existieron los dioses que crearon el universo….teniendo como pilares tres elementos.

**Amy:** ¿Tres elementos?

**Scorpix:** Estos tres elementos junto con las cuatro torres formaban un poder único… el poder para destruir o salvar el mundo.

**Serena:** ¿Pueden hacer dos cosas?

**Leonix:** Depende de quién lo invoque.

**Yaten:** Tenemos que encontrar a las torres, así podremos encontrarlas a ellas.

**¿A qué se refería el enemigo con los pilares y las torres?**

**¿Qué papel juega el guardián misterioso en todo esto?**

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho la tardanza... mis finales tardaron mas de lo que esperaba :S<p>

Lo bueno es que aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y espero lo disfruten, no olviden sus reviews y gracias por la espera

**CAPITULO 23 Las brujas del destino**

**Bruja 1:** El destino es la guia, de la guia tu eres el destino y de ambos todos eres tu.

**Sailor Moon:** Que dijo?

**Bruja 2:** Entre los astros el dia y la noche son, son del dia y la noche los astro y de estos...

**Bruja 3:** Las torres seran...


	23. Las brujas del destino

**CAPITULO 23 LAS BRUJAS DEL DESTINO**

**TORRE DE TOKIO**

** -Terraza**

**Kástor:** No cabe duda que los pilares son bellos _(viendo a las sailors atrapadas en unos cristales)_

**Pólux:** Son bellos padre… pero de nada servirán si no tenemos a las torres.

**Hidora:** ¿Qué más desea que hagamos mi señor? _(reverenciando ante él)_

**Kástor:** Por el momento nada… esperen a que les llame de nuevo, pueden regresar a donde pertenecen.

**CASA DE LAS SAILOR EXTERIORES**

** -Estudio**

**Haruka:** ¡Ha pasado una semana y aun no sabemos donde están!

**Arya:** ¿No puedes averiguar en donde están por medio del futuro Setsuna?

**Enzo:** Eso sería alterar el espacio-tiempo hija.

**Setsuna:** Tu padre tiene razón… tendremos que esperar la aparición del enemigo.

**Serena:** ¡No puedo esperar más… ellas están en peligro! _(tapándose la cara para llorar sobre el hombro de Seiya)_

**-LOS FELINOS QUE ESTABAN VIENDO Y ESCUCHANDO LA ESCENA, SE MIRABAN LOS UNOS ALOS OTROS; SCORPIX SE ENCONTRABA NERVIOSO, LUNA LO PERCIBIA Y NO DEJABA DE VERLO DE REOJO-**

**Luna:** ¿Qué ocultas Scorpix?

**Scorpix:** Nada… sólo estaba pensando en una posibilidad, pero el simple hecho de hacerlo me da ansiedad.

**Darien:** ¿De qué se trata?

**Onix:** No estás pensando en ellas ¿verdad?

**Hotaru:** ¿Quiénes son ellas? (viendo detenidamente a los felinos)

**Arya:** Scorpix… por favor, si sabes de alguien que pueda ayudarnos a encontrarlas.

**-HARUKA QUE SE ENCONTRABA DESESPERADA POR LA DESAPARICION DE SU SIRENA, SE AVALANZO SOBRE EL FELINO TOMANDOLO ENTRE SUS MANOS PARA SACUDIRLO Y EXIGIRLE LO QUE LE ESTABAN PIDIENDO-**

**Yaten:** ¡No creo que esa sea la mejor manera de que nos diga las cosas Haruka!

**Leonix:** La solución que él tiene es muy arriesgada, nadie sabe donde se encuentran y como aparecen… ellas vienen cuando se les necesite.

**Mina:** Siguen sin decirnos de quienes se tratan _(viendo al felino suspirar)_

**Pix:** Estamos hablando de las brujas del destino.

**Arya:** ¡Acaso perdieron la razón! _(mirando a Seiya)_

**Serena:** ¿Sabes de quienes están hablando, hermana Sol?

**Arya:** No exactamente… existió una leyenda o algo así en el Palacio del Sol acerca de ellas y por lo que esta leyenda decía, no eran muy amables que digamos.

**Artemis:** ¿Por qué?

**Enzo:** Si, ahora las recuerdo… ellas fueron las que nos dijeron el terrible futuro que nuestra descendencia tendría.

**Taiki:** ¿Sabías que moriríamos?

**Enzo:** Si _(diciendo con tristeza) _Intenté hacer todo por evitarlo y eso me costó muy caro…

**Hotaru:** ¿Qué decía la leyenda? _(mirando a los felinos)_

**Onix:** Cuando la desgracia caiga sobre los reinos… se levantará la bruma de la guerra, una bruma que sólo la sangre podrá detener.

**Arya:** Si el correr de la sangre se percibe en los cuatro reinos, la nueva vida tendrá el poder para resarcir el pasado.

**Scorpix:** Nuestra palabra es ley, en el libro así está escrito, no se puede cambiar, a menos que el verdadero sacrificio suceda cuando la última esperanza se pierda.

**Gaido:** No, no dice gran cosa… es un acertijo.

**Pix:** El punto es… que nosotros, ni ustedes pueden invocarlas, ellas aparecen cuando son necesitadas o cuando empieza a surgir un cambio en el destino escrito.

**Seiya:** Pues tendremos que hacer que las necesitemos para que se presenten ante nosotros.

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO**

** -Cerca de las estrellas**

**Bruja 1:** Un destino ha cambiado… las cuatro sangres reales se han unido.

**Bruja 2:** La constelación oscura ha capturado a la descendencia de los pilares.

**Bruja 3:** Después de milenios volvemos a ser llamadas _(sonriendo bajo una capa que les cubría la cara casi por completo) _¿Intentaste ayudarles Kuro? _(mirando al guerrero frente a ellas)_

**Kuro:** Llegue demasiado tarde _(bajando la mirada)_

**Bruja 2:** Ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo… por el momento esperaremos a que la desesperación aumente. _(viendo como el joven guerrero hacia una reverencia antes de irse)_

**EDIFICIO STAR**

** -Penthouse**

**Serena:** Estoy preocupada… en verdad necesitamos encontrar a las chicas, no podría perdonarme si algo les pasara.

**Seiya:** Todos deseamos lo mismo… pero más deseamos que estés calmada, no sería bueno para la bebé _(recordando lo que Arya le dijo)_

**Serena:** Lo sé.

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

** -Estudio de grabación, al día siguiente**

**Seiya:** ¿Alguien sabe que sucede?

**Darien:** Estoy en las mismas que tu.

**Serena:** Tal vez Enzo quiera decirnos algo.

**Arya:** ¿Papá? No lo creo, se fue a Hokkaido por un asunto de trabajo _(cruzándose de brazos)_

**Darien:** ¿Entonces_? (viéndose entre todos)_

**Nicholas:** Yo pedí esta reunión.

**Seiya:** ¿Nicholas? Podrías explicarnos el por qué.

**Nicholas:** Es muy simple… las brujas del destino desean hablar con ustedes.

**Todos:** ¡Quuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Arya:** Acaso eres… _(viendo la sonrisa de Nicholas)_

**Nicholas:** Mi nombre de guerrero es Kuro, guardián de los agujeros negros _(transformándose en el guerrero)_

**-SU TRAJE ERA PARECIDO A LOS GUERREROS ESTELARES, CON LA DIFERENCIA DE QUE SU PETO PLATEADO DEJABA AL DESCUBIERTO COMO UNA NEBLINA EN CONSTANTE MOVIMIENTO-**

**Serena:** ¡Es imposible! ¿Pero cómo?

**Kuro:** Eso se revelara después de esta reunión _(produciendo una neblina, que los llevaba frente a las tres brujas del destino)_

**Arya: **¿Las brujas están aquí?

**Bruja 3: **Así es mi joven princesa _(colocándose a su lado y percibiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo)_

**Darien: **¿Qué es lo que sea de nosotros?

**Kuro: **Ellas desean ayudar a encontrar a los pilares.

**Seiya: **¿Pilares? ¿Cómo?

**Arya:** Escuchemos lo que tengan que decirnos _(viendo una pila de agua frente a ellas)_

**Bruja 1:** El destino es la guía, de la guía tú eres el destino y de ambos, todos eres tú.

**Sailor Moon:** ¿Que dijo?

**Bruja 2:** Entre los astros el día y la noche son, son del día y la noche los astros y de estos...

**Bruja 3:** Las torres serán...

**Arya:** No estamos recibiendo mucha información.

**Bruja 1:** Mi querida princesa solar… para poder los pilares salvar…

**Bruja 2:** La sangre de los corazones debe fluir sobre las espadas del orbe y…

**Darien:** ¿Las espadas del orbe?

**Bruja 1:** ¡Quieren dejar de interrumpir! _(viendo ruborizarse a todos)_

**Bruja 3:** Encontrar la puerta hacia la oscuridad, con ayuda del creador de esta.

**-CUANDO LA NEBLINA SE EXTINGUIO, SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL ESTUDIO DE GRABACION, KURO HABÍA DESAPARECIDO Y LOS DEJABA CON UNA DUDA AUN ¿COMO ESA INFORMACION LES AYUDARIA A ENCONTRAR A SUS AMIGAS?**

**Serena: **Eso en que nos ayudará… no fueron más que acertijos.

**Arya:** Ellas siempre han hablado así… desean que pensemos por nosotros mismos la respuesta.

**Seiya:** ¿Sabes sus nombres?

**Arya:** Al igual que todo el mundo… Saigo, Genzai y Shorai.

**Darien:** El pasado, presente y futuro _(viendo el gesto de afirmación de Arya)_

* * *

><p><em>Lamento la tardanza pero tuve problemas con mi computadora... al parecer se puso el huelga y casi borra todo los archivos...<em>

_Espero les guste este capitulo... el final se acerca, esten pendientes _

_Tnks..._


	24. Las espadas del orbe

**CAPITULO 24 LAS ESPADAS DEL ORBE**

**EDIFICIO KURAI**

** -Estudio de grabación**

**Arya: **Debemos decirles a los demás… tal vez puedan ayudarnos a resolver este acertijo, Hotaru es buena para eso.

**Seiya: **Me encantará ver la cara de Rei cuando se entere de la identidad de Nicholas _(riéndose fuertemente)_

**Arya: **Creo que para eso… tenemos que encontrarla primero.

**Darien: **Hay que darnos prisa, no sabemos qué es lo que piensan hacer con las chicas.

**Seiya: **¿Alguien sabe porque sólo nosotros tres? _(viendo la negativa en la cara de sus amigos)_

**TORRE DE TOKIO**

** -Azotea**

**Kástor: **Los pilares están aquí… no falta mucho para que las espadas del orbe aparezcan para rescatarlas de la prisión de cristal.

**Pólux:** Las espadas estarán en tu poder al igual que los cristales _(haciendo una reverencia)_

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** -Salón del fuego sagrado**

**Serena: **¡!Nicholas!

**Mina: **¿Están seguros de eso chicos? _(viendo a Arya, Seiya y Darien)_

**Setsuna: **Ahora entiendo porque desaparece.

**Haruka: **Aun no confío del todo en ese sujeto… sabe más que nosotras al respecto de los planes del enemigo.

**Arya: **Tal vez si… pero no podemos hacer nada para asegurarlo.

**Serena: **¿Qué fue lo que les dijeron las brujas? _(acariciando su abultado vientre)_

**Taiki: **Vamos… hablen rápido.

**Seiya: **El destino es la guía, de la guía tú eres el destino y de ambos, todos eres tú… eso lo dijo mirando a Arya.

**Setsuna: **¿Algo más?

**Darien:** Entre los astros el día y la noche son, son del día y la noche los astros y de estos las torres serán... para poder los pilares salvar…La sangre de los corazones debe fluir sobre las espadas del orbe y encontrar la puerta hacia la oscuridad, con ayuda del creador de esta.

**Luna:** ¿Alguien entendió algo? _(viendo la negativa en la cara de los demás)_

**Serena:** Esto es peor que los exámenes de la preparatoria… por algo nunca me gustó la literatura… odio los acertijos.

**Amy:** Calma Serena… debemos de pensar _(sacando su minicomputadora) _analicemos las cosas… ¿a quienes se llevaron? _(viendo a todos)_

**Taiki:** Rei, Michiru y a Lita. (contando con los dedos)

**Amy:** Fuego, Agua y trueno.

**Haruka:** Elementos que se necesitan para forjar una espada.

**Gaido:** ¡Por supuesto! _(golpeándose la cabeza)_ ¡Ellas son las forjadoras de las espadas del orbe!

**Mina:** ¿Ellas saben donde están las espadas? ¿Por eso las capturaron?

**Nicholas:** No fue por eso _(entrando cuidadosamente a la sala del fuego sagrado)_

**Haruka**: ¡Entonces porque las secuestraron! _(tomándolo de su chaqueta)_

**Serena y Arya:** ¡Haruka basta!

**-RESPIRANDO CON DIFICULTAD LA GUARDIANA DE URANO, ****Soltó**** A NICHOLAS PARA QUE PUDIERA EXPLICARSE, NUNCA HABÍA VISTO A LAS DOS HERMANAS CON ESA MIRADA DE COMPASION, ENOJO Y TRISTEZA EN LOS OJOS… ALGO QUE NO LE ****gustó ****EN LO ABSOLUTO-**

**Nicholas:** Ellas son las forjadoras de las espadas, pero las espadas siempre han estado donde deben estar _(viendo la cara de duda entre los demás)_ con los cuatro soberanos de los astros.

**Seiya:** Creo que ahí te equivocas… nos daríamos cuenta si trajéramos espadas ¿no te parece?

**Gaido:** Si nos vas a ayudar es mejor que lo hagas explicándote mejor y no como lo hicieron tus amas… después de todo también quieres encontrarla ¿verdad?

**Nicholas:** ¿Existe un lugar seguro en donde podamos estar? _(mirando a Setsuna)_

**Arya:** Podemos ir a los estudios… tiene una peculiar protección, estaremos a salvo.

**CASA PRODUCTORA KURAI**

** -Teatro**

**Arya:** Bien… ya estamos aquí, ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

**Nicholas:** Necesito a los cuatro cristales frente a mí, haciendo un cuadrado perfecto.

**-SERENA, ARYA, SEIYA Y DARIEN FORMABAN EL CUADRO, AUN SIN ENTENDER EL MOTIVO PARA HACERLO; SIMPLEMENTE CERRARON LOS OJOS Y EMPEZARON A SENTIR COMO SI FLOTARAN, RAPIDAMENTE SE TRANSFORMARON EN LOS PRINCIPES Y LOS CRISTALES SALIERON DE SU CORAZON TOMANDOLOS CON SUS MANOS-**

**Serena: **¿Ahora qué? _(cuando del cristal pudo vislumbrar algo oscuro dentro de él)_ ¿Qué es esto?

**Darien:** ¡Yo también lo veo!

**-RAPIDAMENTE, LOS CUATRO DEJARON FLOTANDO EL CRISTAL PARA SACAR LO QUE TENIAN DENTRO, SIN PODER CREER QUE ERAN LAS ESPADAS-**

**Arya:** ¡Increíble!

**Seiya:** Con razón a veces sentía una gran carga en mi pecho _(viendo la cara de todos)_

**Haruka:** Y que se supone que hacemos ahora… de acuerdo con lo que ustedes dijeron, la sangre de los corazones debe fluir a las espadas… ¿a quién matamos primero? _(viendo la cara de sorpresa de los demás)._

**Mina:** Que graciosa Haruka… me preguntaba donde tenías ese sentido del humor.

**Taiki:** Pues ahora debemos averiguar que hacemos.

**Nicholas:** No se tomen el acertijo tan literal… obviamente no deseamos que mueran _(desapareciendo como una chispa en el espacio)._

**TRES MESES DESPUES…**

**Yaten:** Aun no sabemos donde están, no tenemos idea de dónde empezar y no sabemos en qué nos ayudaran las espadas ¿alguien si?_ (viendo a los demás cruzado de brazos)_

**Luna:** Es obvio que la sangre debe fluir sobre las espadas, pero…

**Arya:** Ya lo intenté, estas cortadas no son de a gratis _(mostrando su brazo)_ no es nuestra sangre y papá tampoco tiene idea.

**Gaido:** Y el tiempo no ayuda… después del último ataque no ha habido ataques.

**Hotaru:** Eso es preocupante.

**-CON SERENA EN LAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS DE SU EMBARAZO, TODOS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS POR ELLA, ESPECIALMENTE SU HERMANA PUES SABIA QUE LA ULTIMA BATALLA ERA LA MAS DIFICIL-**

**CASA DE PRODUCCIONES KURAI**

** -Oficina de Arya**

**Darien:** Su embarazo va bien… no deberías de preocuparte.

**Arya:** Lo sé… pero algo dentro de mí me dice que ella llegará antes de tiempo y en el momento menos adecuado.

**Darien:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Arya:** No me hagas caso.

** -Oficina de Enzo**

**Gaido: **¿Me quieres decir que ellos no tienen esperanza?

**Enzo: **En el pasado ellos no estuvieron juntos, en el futuro tampoco… me temo que todo se vuelva a repetir hijo mío.

**Gaido:** Los pilares, forjadoras y los dueños de los cristales, van a poder cambiar su destino… lo han hecho por años, debes de confiar en ellos.

**Enzo:** Tengo la confianza, pero el destino sigue igual, no ha cambiado y eso es lo que mas me preocupa.

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** -Jardin**

**Setsuna:** La pequeña dama no tarda en nacer…

**Taiki:** ¿No dijiste que nace el mismo día que el cumpleaños de Serena?

**Hotaru:** Eso es en 3 días.

**Yaten:** Oh!

**-EL DÍA DEL ****cumpleaños**** DE SERENA, TODOS ESTABAN ATENTOS A LO QUE PUDIERA SUCEDER, ARYA SABIA QUE ESE DÍA NACERIA SU SOBRINA, PERO TAMBIEN PODIA SER LA POSIBILIDAD DE DESCUBRIR QUE ERAN LAS LAGRIMAS DEL CORAZON-**

**Mina:** Serena se pondrá muy contenta _(colocando unos bocadillos en la mesa)_

**Amy:** Pero esto será extraño sin Lita, Rei y Michiru.

**Serena:** Esto se ve muy lindo chicas _(admirando la decoración de los arboles en el templo) _Pero desearía que todo esto terminara de una vez por todas, la angustia de no saber de las chicas me está volviendo loca.

**Setsuna:** Usted tranquilícese alteza, muy pronto podremos tenerlas de vuelta… se lo aseguro.

**-MIENTRAS LAS CHICAS SE DIVERTIAN CON LAS OCURRENCIAS DE SERENA DURANTE SU EMBARAZO, EL PASTEL NO ERA LO MISMO QUE SI LO HUBIERA PREPARADO LITA, POR LO QUE ESTE NO FUE DEVORADO POR LA JOVEN DE COLETAS-**

**Arya:** Sabemos que no tiene la exquisitez de los platillos de Lita, pero por lo menos soplaste las velas en este día tan especial _(sonriendo dulcemente)_

**Haruka:** Cuando ellas estén de vuelta, haremos otra fiesta de cumpleaños, cabeza de bombón

**Seiya:** Y tal vez la bienvenida de una bella niña.

**Serena:** Tal vez ya sea el momento de irnos _(tocándose el vientre)_

**Mina:** ¡!Ya es hora! _(corriendo alrededor de todos)_

**HOSPITAL GENERAL DE JUBBAN**

** -Sala de partos**

**Amy: **¡!Serena puja!

**Serena: **¡!Lo mas que puedo!

**-AFUERA DE LA SALA, TODOS ESTABAN ATENTOS A LO QUE SUCEDIA ADENTRO; NERVIOSOS, EMOCIONADOS, PREOCUPADOS-**

**Yaten:** Espero todo salga bien.

**Mina:** Ya verás que si, están los mejores médicos que conozco con ella _(pensando en Darien y Amy)_

**Gaido:** ¿Qué pasa hermanita? _(viendo a Arya)_

**Arya:** Es un extraño presentimiento… es todo.

**Gaido:** ¿Bueno o malo?

**Arya:** Curiosamente… bueno _(mirando hacia puerta donde se encontraba su hermana del pasado)_

**-DANDO EL ÚLTIMO EMPUJON, LA ****pequeña ****DAMA HACIA SU ENTRADA AL MUNDO, CON UN GRAN LLANTO, SU PIEL NIVEA Y SUS CABELLOS ROSADOS HACIAN JUEGO CON ESOS HERMOSOS OJOS COLOR RUBI; HERENCIA DE SU ABUELA PATERNA-**

**Seiya:** Es bellísima Serena _(dándole un gran beso en la frente)_

**Nicholas:** Ahora que la sangre ha corrido podrán liberar a los pilares y forjadoras de las espadas del orbe.

**Darien:** ¿Cómo? _(viendo la duda no solo en él, sino también en los demás)_

**Arya:** Lo sabía… La sangre y las lagrimas del corazón es la misma cosa… la ultima parte de la profecía ha sucedido, es tiempo de derrotar al enemigo.

**TORRE DE TOKIO**

** -Azotea**

**Kástor: **La sangre ha corrido por las espadas del orbe

**Pólux:** ¿Por qué lo dices padre?

**Kástor:** Porque su poder ha aumentado_ (viendo a las jóvenes en su prisión de cristal) _El momento de atacar las torres ha comenzado _(riendo malévolamente)_

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste este Nuevo capitulo... lamentando la tardanza :)<em>


	25. El ataque a las torres

**CAP 25 El ataque a las torres**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE SEIYA Y SERENA**

** -Habitación de Rini**

**Seiya:** Es tan pequeña _(tocando sus manitas) _y frágil, ahora más que nunca debo cambiar mi destino hija, quiero ser yo el que te vea crecer.

**Serena:** ¿Qué tanto le platicas? _(entrando a la habitación)_

**Seiya:** Las miles de cosas que haremos juntos

**CASA DE PRODUCCIONES KURAI**

** -Oficina de Arya**

**Gaido:** ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sepas en donde está el enemigo?!

**Enzo:** Hija eso es una información privilegiada… tus amigas necesitan ser libres.

**Arya:** ¡Ya basta! por eso la he ocultado, mi hermana acaba de tener a su hija… ¿Crees que quiero orillarla a enfrentar al enemigo? Para poder derrotarlo tenemos que ser los cuatro, ella aun no está en condiciones.

**Gaido;** Es más fuerte de lo que crees _(tocando sus hombros)_

**Arya:** No por nada se ha enfrentado a la muerte más veces de lo que una persona normal debería… mi deber es protegerla también.

**Enzo:** Para eso están las Sailor scouts, no tú _(viendo el rostro de frustración de su hija no hizo más que retirarse de su oficina, haciendo su hermano lo mismo)_

**Seiya:** Se fueron enojados… ¿Algo que deba saber?

**Arya:** Se en donde están _(viendo la cara de Seiya)_

**Seiya:** ¿Cómo que sabes en donde están? ¿por eso están enojados?

**Arya:** No, no por eso, sino porque no se los digo.

**Seiya:** ¿A mí me lo dirás? _(viéndola negar con la cabeza)_ ¡Estás loca!

**Arya:** Aquí vamos de nuevo… no estoy loca, por el momento de nada nos sirve saber donde están sino tenemos como detener al enemigo, las espadas del orbe son inútiles ante ellos y lo sabes muy bien… en el pasado eso no los detuvo.

**Seiya:** ¡Son nuestros amigos!

**Arya: ¡**Estoy pensando en mi hermana y mi sobrina!_ (saliendo furiosa de la oficina)_

**-CAMINANDO POR EL PAEQUE NO. 10, PENSABA UNA Y OTRA VEZ EN EL LUGAR DONDE ELLAS SE ENCONTRABAN, LLEGANDO INCONSCIENTEMENTE AL LUGAR, EL LUGAR DONDE LA LUNA SE REFLEJA TODAS LAS NOCHES… EN EL LAGO DEL PARQUE; SABIA QUE LA TORRE DE JUBBAN TAMBIEN TENIA ALGO QUE VER, PERO EL LAGO ERA LA FUENTE PRINCIPAL, DONDE SE ENCONTRABA LA ENTRADA, ENTRADA QUE SU PADRE DEBIA ABRIR-**

**Arya:** Tu también tendrás que enfrentarte al pasado papá _(arrojando una piedra al agua)_ después de todo eres tu quien abrirá la puerta.

**-VIENDOLA A LO LEJOS, DARIEN SABIA QUE SU AMADA PENSABA HACER ALGO, NO SABIA QUE PERO DESDE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR HABÍA ****soñado ****QUE ELLA SE ENCONTRABA EN PELIGRO JUNTO CON SERENA; ESCONDIDO ENTRE LOS ARBOLES SENTIA UNA PRESENCIA NEGATIVA ALREDEDOR DE ELLA-**

**Darien:** ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo_? (viendo a su espalda, siendo noqueado por algo o alguien y desapareciendo por un portal)_

**Arya:** ¿Darien? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

**TORRE DE TOKIO**

** -Azotea**

**Kástor:** Quien diría que el príncipe de la Tierra era un simple medico _(viendo su rostro enfurecido atrapado dentro de un cristal)_ tu novia, debe ser una de las princesas, ahora que las espadas han despertado finalmente es mas fácil ubicarlos.

**Pólux:** Una de las princesas es una importante empresaria y muy joven… la otra acaba de ser madre de una bella niña.

**Kástor:** Ve por ellas y por el príncipe restante, los cuatro deben estar aquí para cuando el antiguo rey abra la puerta.

**HOSPITAL DE JUBBAN**

** -Consultorio No. 2**

**Amy:** Que extraño Darien no vino a trabajar.

**Dr. Lim:** Dra. Mizuno ¿sabe donde se encuentra el Dr. Chiba? Estamos tratando de comunicarnos y no hemos recibido respuesta.

**Amy:** Lo siento, no tengo idea, si me permite puedo buscarlo en su _casa (viendo la afirmación de su jefe)_

**-RAPIDAMENTE SABIENDO QUE ALGO ESTABA PASANDO SE DIO PRISA POR LLAMAR A SUS AMIGAS PARA SABER QUE ESTABA PASANDO, EL ATAQUE A LAS TORRES ESTABA SUCEDIENDO, NO QUERIA NI PENSAR EN QUE LOS PRINCIPES HEREDEROS ESTUVIERAN EN PROBLEMAS-**

**TEMPLO HIKAWA**

** -Jardín**

**Haruka:** ¿Cómo que no saben dónde está el príncipe?

**Amy:** No está en casa, encontré la puerta abierta y todo en completo desorden… pero algo me dice que ahí no lo capturaron

**Taiki:** Serena nos pregunto si Seiya estaba con nosotros esta mañana.

**Setsuna:** Esto sólo puede significar una cosa.

**Yaten:** No creerás que el enemigo los tiene… es imposible, no conocen nuestra identidad ¿verdad?

**Hotaru:** Tal vez no lo sabían pero lo supieron desde el momento en que ella nació.

**Haruka:** ¡Debemos de proteger a las princesas y a la pequeña! _(dirigiéndose a las escaleras cuando vieron a Serena, Rini y Arya)_

**Serena:** ¿Alguna novedad sobre las chicas?

**Taiki:** Ninguna, tenemos una mínima pista y vamos a seguirla.

**Arya:** Los acompañamos _(escuchando un no rotundo de los demás presentes) _¿Qué sucede?

Mina: ¿Por qué lo dices? No sucede nada ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo? Absolutamente nada _(diciendo con nerviosismo)_

**Arya:** Eres una pésima mentirosa Mina… nos dirán que sucede o lo averiguaremos por la mala.

**Polux:** Yo se los diré querida princesa _(haciendo una reverencia)_ cuando la tenga en mis brazos _(caminando rápidamente para una envestida)_

**Sailor Uranus:** ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!

**Polux:**_ (levantando con facilidad después del ataque_) Podrán huir pero no esconderse.

**Sailor Sun:** ¡ESTELA SOLAR!

**G. Aldebarán: **¡GOLPE ESTELAR DE TAURO!

**G. Haut:** ¡TEMPESTAD ESTELAR DE PISCIS!

**Pólux**: Las princesas y sus poderes me pertenecen… ya tengo dos torres, me faltan dos _(señalando a Serena y a Sailor Sun_)

**Serena:** ¿a qué se refiere?

**Pólux:** Sus guardianas no le han dicho… los príncipes son míos.

**Sailor Sun:** ¡Mientes!

**Pólux:** Compruébenlo ustedes _(abriendo un portal por donde vieron a Darien y Seiya dentro de una prisión de cristal)_

**Sailor Moon:** ¡Déjalos ir ahora y no saldrás lastimado en el nombre de la Luna!

**Pólux:** Por supuesto que no voy a regresártelos princesa… ellos son dos pilares importantes que necesito aparte de ti _(acercándose a ella rápidamente)_

**Sailot Saturn:** ¡ESCUDO DEL SILENCIO! _(protegiendo a Serena y Rini)_

**G. Aldebaran: **No te acercaras a ellas sin pelear.

**Pólux: **Adelante _(colocándose en posición de ataque)_

**-MIENTRAS LUCHABAN CONTRA EL ENEMIGO, SATURN NO DEJABA SU POSICION DE ESCUDO FRENTE A SAILOR MOON Y A LA ****pequeña**** DAMA, PRESENTIA QUE ALGO TERRIBLE SUCEDERIA Y ELLA ESTARIA AHÍ SU PODIA EVITARLO; VIENDO DESDE LEJOS ENZO PODIA VER QUE SUS HIJOS Y AMIGOS SE ENFRENTABAN A POLUX, POCO A POCO VEIA DESTRUIR LOS BELLOS JARDINES DEL TEMPLO, SIN PERDER DE VISTA A SU HIJA VEIA UN BRILLO EN POLUX QUE LE DIO ESSCALOFRIOS, SIGILOSAMENTE SE ACERCA MAS A ELLA POR LO CUAL PUDO DETENER EL INMINENTE ATAQUE-**

**G. Regulo: **¡Padre! _(viéndolo caer al suelo herido)_

**Pólux: **Deshacerme del creador de la puerta.

**-AL ESCUCHAR A SU HERMANO GRITAR POR SU PADRE, SAILOR SUN SE VOLTEA RAPIDAMENTE PARA VER A SU PADRE SER ATRAVESADO POR UNA ESPADA QUE POLUX TENIA EN SUS MANOS-**

**Sailor Sun:** ¡Monstruo, me las pagarás! (acercándose rápidamente a su padre para tratar de curar sus heridas)

**-PERDIENDO LA TRANSFORMACION, ARYA NO DEJABA DE TAPARLE LA HERIDA EN EL ABDOMEN DE SU PADRE, LLORABA FERVIENTE ANTE ****él****, NO QUERIA PERDERLO, LE PEDIA A SERENA QUE LO CURARA, PERO EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA NO FUNCIONABA-**

**Setsuna:** Lo que las tres brujas del destino dijeron se acaba de cumplir… la sangre del creador de la puerta debía ser derramada.

**Taiki:** ¡Acabamos de encontrarlo, no lo vamos a perder!

**Enzo:** Este es mi destino _(diciendo con dificultad) _sabia que esto pasaría si reunía a la estrella.

**Yaten:** ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? _(furioso)_

**Enzo:** Porque quería verlos juntos por última vez… Arya debes…

**Arya;** No digas nada papá, todo estará bien ya lo veras.

**-VEIA DETENIDAMENTE A SUS HIJOS, DESEABA DESPEDIRSE DE DARIEN Y SEIYA PERO SABIA QUE LO HARIA EN SUS ****sueños**** POCO A POCO FUE CERRANDO LOS OJOS HASTA DAR EL ULTIMO SUSPIRO EN BRAZOS DE SU QUERIDA HIJA-**

**Arya:** ¡Papá!

**Polux;** ¡No grite princesa, era necesaria su muerte para poder lograr mi objetivo… capturarte

**Yaten:** ¡No te atrevas! _(intentando propinarle un golpe, siendo arrojado hacia una pared)_

**-INTENTANDO ALEJARSE DE él ARYA BAJABA RAPIDAMENTE LAS ESCALERAS DEL TEMPLO PUES QUERIA ALEJARLO DE SERENA Y SU SOBRINA, AL LLEGAR A UN CALLEJON SIN SALIDA SIENTE QUE ALGO LE QUEMA LA PIEL-**

**Polux**: ¡Ahora eres mía! _(levantándola inconsciente y sosteniéndola en sus brazos)_

**G. Regulo**: Más vale que la sueltes

**Polux:** Kani… ¡atácalos y trae a la otra princesa!

**Kani:** Como usted diga amo _(viéndolo desaparecer por un agujero con Arya en brazos)_

**Sailor Uranus: ¡**Maldito!... ¡ESPADA DE URANO ELIMINA!

**Sailor Plut:** ¡Saturn… saca a la princesa de este reino ahora, llévala a donde solo tu sabes ir!

**Tres de los cuatro pilares están en manos de la oscuridad… ¿Cómo serán salvados?**

**¿Qué les deparará el destino?**


End file.
